La fragilité du félin
by Done1is1done
Summary: Comment tenir le coup lorsque vous n'avez plus aucune famille, que Voldemort contrôle votre école et que vous ressentez soudain un désir aussi puissant qu'inexplicable pour votre meilleure amie ? Le Harry qu'on croyait gentil craque et seuls le danger, la cruauté, l'abus d'herbe, le sexe et l'adrénaline vont l'aider à vider sa colère. Jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte son aide...
1. Chapitre 1 : Colère nocturne

Harry se débarrassa de sa cape d'invisibilité d'un geste rapide et impatient. Enfin il était seul…Il le savait, rien n'était plus stupide que de trainer dans la forêt interdite en pleine nuit, mais la présence des autres lui était insupportable lorsque la souffrance prenait le dessus. La solitude était son meilleur refuge.

Un loup blessé laissa entendre son hurlement au loin. Sa voie plaintive serra davantage le cœur de Harry. Il semblait qu'il n'était pas le seul être troublé ce soir là.

Il marcha longtemps dans l'obscurité et se sentit mieux peu à peu. Chaque pas le libérait des angoisses qui le hantaient.  
Une fois assez éloigné de la lisière, il enleva ses vêtements les jetant négligemment au sol. La température de l'air contracta ses muscles tandis qu'un grondement se fit entendre. L'orage...

Une forte pluie se mit rapidement à battre les arbres de plein fouet. En quelques secondes Harry se retrouva trempé de la tête aux pieds. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Un éclair pouvait le tuer, cette vie ne valait pas vraiment la peine d'être vécue.

Le sang glacé, il contracta sa poitrine et hurla de toutes ses forces pour vider sa colère. Son cri raisonna dans le domaine de Poudlard.

Dans un dernier sanglot, il s'allongea calmement dans les innombrables feuilles qui jonchaient le sol sinistre. Les yeux noyés de larme, il regarda ses mains, elles semblaient arrêter de trembler petit à petit. La fraicheur et l'obscurité étaient son unique remède pour se détendre après un cauchemar.

Cela faisait déjà trois mois que Sirius s'était envolé, mais Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à l'accepter. L'absence de ses parents, la mort de Cédric, la peur omniprésente de Voldemort et maintenant la perte de son parrain…Comment pouvait-il supporter tout ça ? Pourquoi avait-il mérité tout ça ?

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les bruits de la pénombre. A la mélodie de sa respiration s'ajoutait le chant d'un oiseau nocturne. Ses notes étaient familières à Harry…Hedwidge.  
Il sentit les petites pattes de l'animal se poser sur son bras. Avait-elle senti la détresse du sorcier à travers la nuit ? La chouette resta plus d'une heure prés de son compagnon, semblant partager sa tristesse. Il se rappela le jour ou il avait vu Hedwidge pour la première fois.

Harry caressait les plumes de son amie lorsqu'un bruit rauque et inquiétant se fit entendre derrière les arbres. Il se leva brusquement, il était temps de rentrer. L'amertume qui l'avait fait venir ici était toujours présente mais il jugea plus prudent de rejoindre le château.

***

Lorsqu'il passa le tableau de la grosse dame, le sorcier fut surprit d'entendre encore des voix à cette heure si tardive. Lui qui croyait être le seul à souffrir d'insomnie.

-Tu es aveugle c'est tout ! Si tu prêtais un peu moins attention à tes magasines de Quidditch peut-être que tu aurais remarqué qu'il est loin d'être dans son état normal ! Sa façon d'agir m'inquiète. Il ne suit plus en cours, il ne passe plus de temps avec nous. Je ne sais même pas s'il mange normalement, s'exclamait Hermione sans retenue.

-Ca passera Hermione, il vient de perdre son parrain, évidemment qu'il va mal, à quoi t'attendais tu ? On peut rien faire, répondit Ron agacé.

-On ne peut pas attendre qu'il aille mieux les bras croisés. Et tu ne peux pas lui dire maintenant, ça fait trop de choses à digérer. On doit l'aider et lui laisser un peu de temps avant qu'il l'apprenne, affirma la jeune sorcière d'un ton moins belliqueux.

Harry pénétra dans la pièce et d'un bruit de gorge forcé, fit comprendre à ses amis qu'il était présent.

-Avant que j'apprenne quoi ? demanda t-il sur un ton désagréable.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire la vérité, mais à peine eut-il essayé de remuer ses lèvres que déjà Hermione avait saisit sa baguette pour l'en empêcher.

-Silencio !

Le pauvre Weasley tentait tant bien que mal d'annoncer quelque chose mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Plus que vexé par ce sort qui le rendait ridicule, il remonta se coucher d'un pas décidé.  
La salle commune des Gryffondors fut alors envahie d'un silence agréable.

-Ca va Harry ? Chuchota Hermione d'une voix douce. Tu étais parti te vider l'esprit ?

Harry fut surpris, en temps normal sa meilleure amie l'aurait accablé de reproches pour avoir commis une telle imprudence. Il répondit qu'il allait bien d'un signe de tête, conscient que ses yeux rouges et son teint pâle affirmaient le contraire. Hermione le comprit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans les fauteuils prés de la cheminée allumée.

D'un pas précipité elle monta dans son dortoir et en redescendit une serviette à la main. Puis un peu hésitante, elle passa le tissu dans les cheveux d'Harry pour les débarrasser de l'humidité. Il ferma les yeux, ce massage le détendit davantage. Mais une pointe de curiosité lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous me cachez de si important ?

-Ne te préoccupes pas avec ça, tu as déjà assez de problèmes.

-Justement, si mes deux meilleurs amis pouvaient éviter de me mentir ça me faciliterait la tâche vois-tu ? rétorqua t-il d'un ton sec.

-Crois moi Harry ça ne ferait qu'empirer ton état, déclara t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais Hermione ? Tu as lu ça dans tes gentils bouquins ?lui lança t-il d'un air hautain.

Harry avala sa salive. Il s'en voulut d'avoir répondu si froidement à Hermione tandis qu'elle était à ses cotés pour le réconforter. Mais il ne contrôlait plus rien. Cela durait depuis la rentrée.  
La présence de son amie lui était plus qu'agréable mais dés qu'il voyait de la pitié dans les yeux de la jeune fille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire du mal. Auparavant se montrer vulnérable ne lui posait aucun souci mais depuis la mort de son parrain ses émotions agissaient d'une manière étrange.  
Quant à Ron n'en parlons pas, le rouquin agaçait constamment Harry. L'air béat du Weasley lui donnait envie de lui jeter un sort. Hermione était folle de Ron et ce pauvre imbécile ne voyait rien, ou du moins n'agissait pas du tout. Ils l'énervaient tous les deux à se lancer des petits regards sans jamais rien tenter. Cette ambiance à l'eau de rose le dégoutait. Ron n'avait pas conscience de la chance qu'il avait...

-Et n'emploie pas le mot « état » comme si j'étais malade ou je ne sais quoi…enchaina t-il en enlevant ses mains de la serviette.

Le sorcier croisa le regard d'Hermione et regretta davantage son emportement. A la lueur de ses yeux, il comprit qu'il l'avait blessée. Elle encaissa cependant toutes ces remarques sans broncher et décida de ne plus rien dire.  
Essayant de garder un visage neutre, elle se leva et quitta la pièce; sans même lui dire bonne nuit...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Pas si impardonnable que ça

Fatigué de sa nuit mouvementée, Harry arriva en retard au cours de métamorphose le lendemain. Il fut déçu de voir que la place à coté d'Hermione était déjà prise, l'occasion de faire ses excuses aurait été parfaite. Malheureusement son amie s'était assise à coté de Ron, ce qui était loin d'être surprenant.

Alors qu'il s'avançait tête baissé vers un siège il entendit la voix prétentieuse de Malfoy l'appeler du fond de la salle.

-Alors Potter on a eu du mal à faire ses lacets ce matin ? lança naturellement le blond, fier des rires déclenchés chez les serpentards.

Le lion lui lança un regard noir mais ne jugea pas utile de répondre à une insulte si immature.

-Bien bien, tout le monde est là. Vous vous rappelez tous des mandragores ? Si je ne me trompe pas, vous les avez étudiées avec le professeur Chourave il y a quelques années. Aujourd'hui nous étudierons le sortilège Dragonifor, qui vous permettra, si toutefois vous y parvenez, de les transformer en dragons.

-Classe ! s'exclama Ron sans retenue.

Pendant de nombreuses minutes les élèves s'exécutèrent avec plus ou moins de succès. Seule Hermione parvint correctement à manipuler ce sort.  
Harry avait essayé mainte et mainte fois mais abandonna, finissant rapidement dans les nuages. Depuis quelques semaines, il lui était impossible de rester concentré en cours. Des images de Sirius venaient sans cesse interrompre son écoute. La sensation déclenchée par ces visions lui faisait perdre l'envie de tout.

Il se surprit à observer sa meilleure amie au loin. Elle semblait si épanouie lorsqu'elle apprenait la magie. Son sourire donnait une pointe d'espoir à Harry. Il se demanda si elle lui en voulait d'avoir rejeté son soutien la veille. Même s'il avait réagi de façon si ferme il avait beaucoup apprécié le moment passé auprès du feu avec elle. Harry savait qu'elle lui laisserait toujours une place sur son épaule en cas de besoin. Cette certitude rendait les évènements un peu moins difficiles.

Sa rêverie fut rapidement interrompue lorsqu'un cri retentit du fond de la pièce. Malgré les casques, tout le monde put entendre la mandragore de Drago hurler particulièrement fort. La pauvre créature subissait les bêtises de Malfoy qui ne cessait de ricaner.

-Ecoutez tous, le parrain de Potter a pleuré de la même façon…une vraie petite fille!

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour bondir de sa chaise, envoyant la table valser sur Crabble et Deamus qui l'évitèrent de peu. Les nombreux ustensiles de magie se brisèrent sur le sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. La classe entière tourna la tête et le regarda la bouche grande ouverte.

Harry n'y alla pas de main morte lorsqu'il traversa la pièce. Bousculant tout le monde sur son passage, il fut en moins de 10 secondes devant sa victime. La colère l'envahissait sans aucune limite. Il la sentit le conquérir jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

Il saisit sa baguette et sous les yeux effarés de son audience fit violemment voler Drago contre la fenêtre. Son corps percuta la vitre qui explosa en mille morceaux avant de retomber sur le sol.

-Vas y Potter je ne souffrirais pas autant qu'il a souffert ! affirma le serpent alors qu'il avait le visage en sang.

Pour une fois, Drago ne se dégonflait pas dés la première menace.

Les choses allèrent si vite…Ron tenta de bloquer Harry mais son meilleur ami le stupéfia à l'aide d'un sort. N'hésitant pas à rejeter tous ceux qui voulurent l'arrêter Harry se trouva de nouveau devant sa proie et dans une fureur noire commença le sortilège d'Doloris...

Dans un silence de mort Drago commença à se tordre de douleur.

-Finite ! cria à temps le professeur McGonagall.

-Laissez-moi faire ! hurla Harry sur son professeur, s'avançant vers elle agressivement.

-Assez ! fit-elle entendre d'une voie autoritaire.

-Il le mérite ! cria Harry de plus belle.

En un rien de temps McGonagall saisit la baguette du sorcier et la cassa en deux plus que déçue du comportement de son élève.

Plein de rage Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol, en larmes. Ron, libéré du stupéfix, fut le seul qui vint l'aider à se relever. Les autres élèves furent trop choqués pour réagir.  
Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé Harry capable d'effectuer le sortilège impardonnable, mais lorsqu'ils le regardèrent effondré sur le sol, noyé dans son chagrin, aucun d'eux ne put lui en vouloir.  
Les mandragores s'étaient toutes cachées dans leurs pots de terre n'émettant plus aucun bruit, et seuls les pleurs d'Harry pouvaient se faire entendre. Son meilleur ami le prit sous son épaule et le fit sortir avec l'accord de McGonagall. Cette dernière mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole, peinant à croire ce qui venait de se passer juste sous ses yeux.

-Allez dans vos salles communes, bien entendu je compte sur chacun de vous pour ne parler à personne de ce qui vient de se produire. Que quelqu'un emmène monsieur Malfoy à l'infirmerie.

Puis elle s'approcha d'Hermione qui se tenait immobile dans la pièce, les larmes aux yeux. La vieille dame mit sa main sur son épaule.

-Il semble que tous ces événements dépassent Harry.  
-Vous…vous allez le renvoyer n'est ce pas professeur ? balbutia la jeune sorcière et… il sera jugé au ministère et envoyé à Azkaban?  
-La procédure le voudrait, mais ne vous en faites pas miss Granger, Poudlard sait fermer les yeux lorsque les erreurs ne correspondent pas à leur auteur. Je suis sure que Dumbledore fera le nécessaire pour éviter ceci à Harry.

Sur ces mots elle laissa Hermione qui aussitôt courut à la recherche de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle ne trouva que Ron dans la salle commune. Le dernier garçon des Weasley se trouvait assis le visage entre les mains, aborant un air désespéré.

-Où est-il ?

-Il est parti à l'instant, déclara Ron les yeux fixant le sol, j'ai rien pu faire.

-Quoi ?! Ou ça ?!

Ronald haussa les épaules.

-Je lui ai dit de rester mais il n'a rien voulu entendre...

Sur ses mots son meilleur ami laissa couler quelques larmes et prit une grande inspiration.

-Harry doit fuir avant d'avoir des ennuis. Tu te rappelle ce qu'avait dit Maugrey sur l'utilisation d'un sortilège impardonnable.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que sa meilleure amie avait déjà quitté la salle commune à toutes vitesses. Hermione parcourut les couloirs de Poudlard aussi vite que possible. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur d'arriver trop tard. Il fallait qu'elle rattrape Harry.  
Elle ne pouvait concevoir une année sans lui. Elle ne pouvait le laisser vivre ça tout seul. Il avait besoin d'elle. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas empêché de lancer ce fichu sort à Malfoy au lieu de rester là à le regarder comme une idiote. Elle aurait pu évité son départ, éviter son emprisonnement voire pire.

Alors qu'elle descendait à toutes allures le dernier escalier Hermione sentit des gouttes d'eau glisser sur son cou. Elle réalisa que la peur la faisait pleurer. Sans attendre elle passa la porte de Poudlard.  
Elle le vit au loin, un sac dans un main, son balai dans l'autre quittant l'école des sorciers dans la panique. Sa course s'accéléra davantage.

-Harry ! cria-t-elle angoissée.

Le jeune homme se retourna. Il fixa les yeux d'Hermione. Elle rougit et essuya ses larmes. Il lui lança un sourire gêné. Le temps semblait ralenti. Il aurait préféré ne pas la revoir avant de quitter les lieux. L'idée qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant des lustres lui serra le ventre. Son visage chaleureux, sa voie à la fois passionnée et réconfortante, ses long cheveux sans fin, son franc-parler, sa douceur, son rire…Tout ceci allait terriblement lui manquer.

-Je…il faut que tu restes.

-Hermione, après ce que j'ai fait c'est impossible…le ministère...ils vont venir et...

-McGonagall affirme que non tu peux…,le coupa la sorcière en le prenant par les épaules.

-Je ne peux pas, la coupa t-il sans hésiter. Peu importe le règlement je…Je suis en train de devenir un monstre. Je suis tout le temps en colère, j'ai besoin de partir. Tout le monde croit que je peux supporter tout ça parce que je suis celui qui a survécu mais ce n'est pas le cas. Regarde ce que j'ai fait…Je ne fait que du mal autour de moi…Sirius a réussi à survivre caché, je peux le faire.

-Laisse nous t'aider Harry.

Il ne répondit pas. Sa réponse était non. Il se sentit bête, Hermione était là devant lui à essayer de retenir une nouvelle crise de sanglots et il ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. Harry pensa à un geste, un signe qui lui montrerait qu'elle allait lui manquer, qu'il tenait à elle mais quelque chose le bloquait.

Ca avait toujours été comme ça avec Hermione. Il n'osait jamais se rapprocher d'elle, pourtant quand elle lui montrait de l'affection il se sentait soulagé de tout. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire de même ? Longtemps Harry s'était demandé si ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'était pas plus que de l'amitié. Peut-être était-ce ce mystère qui le paralysait. « Fais quelque chose imbécile » se dit-il à soi même. D'un geste un peu maladroit, il s'approcha décidé à la prendre dans ses bras, mais Hermione eut le réflex de reculer.

-Je te fais peur.

-Non Harry c'est que…

-Si je te fais peur, répéta le sorcier en baissant la tête.

C'était évident. Il devait d'y attendre. Depuis la rentrée il s'énervait contre elle dés qu'elle lui donnait une occasion de se confier. Dés qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, il haussait le ton et avait des gestes agressifs. Quelques minutes auparavant, il venait d'effectuer le sortilège impardonnable juste sous ses yeux. Il l'effrayait, comment pouvait-il être si surpris d'une telle évidence ?

-C'est juste que…tu n'es plus le même…J'essaie d'être là pour toi Harry mais tu t'es construit une carapace et ces derniers mois c'est comme si je t'avais perdu.

-Tu ne m'as pas perdu Hermione, je te promets que tu ne m'as pas perdu.

Elle désigna le sac d'Harry.

-Si t'en vas ce sera le cas.

Il respira profondément, passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs corbeau et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il soit honnête.

-Je ne supporte pas ça Hermione.

-Pas quoi ?

-Vos regards plein de pitié. Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, j'ai juste besoin d'être avec mes amis. Des amis qui ne me regardent pas comme un chien battu. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Hermione.

Harry savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même. L'idée qu'il ne verrait pas Hermione pendant des semaines, des mois ou des années le paniquait de plus en plus.

-Et si moi j'avais besoin de toi ? demanda t-elle sensiblement.

Hermione avait gagné. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour motiver Harry à faire demi-tour. D'un geste délicat il avança sa main vers la sienne et serra ses doigts. Le sorcier se sentit plus apaisé que jamais.

-Rentrons à la maison…déclara Harry avec un sourire.

La boule au ventre il tourna la tête et regarda Poudlard. Il se doutait qu'à l'intérieur les professeurs débâtaient de son sort. Il savait que la rumeur de son acte se répandait déjà entre les 4 maisons. Il savait que Malfoy voudrait plus que jamais sa mort. Mais lorsqu'il sentait la peau douce d'Hermione contre la paume de sa main, il savait qu'il ne vivrait pas ça tout seul...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un mal qui fait du bien

-Il y a en toi une part obscure Harry. Plus qu'en quiconque, affirma Dumbledore en désignant du bout du doigt la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Professeur je me suis emporté j'ai...

Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. Comment pouvait-il justifier une telle erreur ? Déjà dans les couloirs on le désignait comme la honte de l'école. Il avait déçu son directeur, il en était conscient et il s'en voulait énormément. Mais chose était faite. Aucune explication ne changerait l'opinion du sage Dumbledore.  
Pourtant le jeune sorcier savait obstinément que si Drago insultait de nouveau son parrain défunt, il aurait une envie terrible de recommencer. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait éprouvé un plaisir considérable à torturer le serpent. La sensation qui l'avait envahie, ce soupçon de danger et d'interdit lui donnait l'impression de vivre à nouveau.

-J'ai moi aussi connu des heures sombres à ton âge. J'attendais le moindre prétexte pour déverser tout ce qui me hantait, me servant de mon entourage comme un défouloir. J'ai toujours cru que je n'y pouvais rien et que mon sort était trop injuste.

Le sage fit quelques pas dans son bureau manipulant quelques objets étranges puis regarda fixement Harry.

-Mais nous sommes maitres de nos actes Harry , même si le malheur pèse sur nous. C'est à toi de choisir si tu laisseras le mal qui est en toi te dominer ou si tu lutteras. Ne chatouille pas le dragon qui dort.

-Comment fait-on pour se contrôler professeur ? le questionna le 6ème année en s'inventant un regard curieux.

-Et bien vois tu, cela semble plus facile lorsqu'on a sous les yeux une chose précieuse qu'on ne doit pas perdre stupidement Harry.

Le sorcier á la longue barbe fut quelques secondes dans les nuages. Harry comprit que dans le passé le magicien avait été privé d'un être cher de sa propre faute. Cependant, les paroles qu'il écoutait en faisant mine d'être intéressé n'avaient aucun effet sur son sens moral. Tout ce que l'adolescent voulait c'était s'échapper de ce bureau, de cette école, courir faire librement ce que des règles l'avaient toujours empêché de faire.  
Fumseck semblait l'observer d'un œil perplexe. Comment le phœnix pouvait-il supporter d'être la plupart du temps, enfermé dans ce fichu bureau?

-Regarde tes amis. Leur patience et leur amour n'est pas infini. Demande toi si toute cette violence vaut le risque de les perdre.

Sur ses mots, une image d'Hermione apparut dans les yeux de Harry. Dans son imagination, la jeune fille lui lançait un sourire chaleureux.  
Un silence de réflexion s'instaura dans la pièce puis il remarqua que le vieux Albus signait une lettre de sa plume légère.

-Et voilà Harry, rien ne sera retenu contre toi. A part si les Malfoys portent plainte contre toi bien sur. Mais rassure toi, leurs activités sont plutôt louches ces derniers temps et je doute qu'il leur soit bon de faire entendre parler d'eux, étant données les rumeurs qui courent.

-Merci, mille merci professeur !

Dumbledore lui lança un rapide clin d'œil.

-Allez file !

***

Harry quitta plus que soulagé le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il aperçut Hermione qui l'attendait anxieuse en bas des marches. Elle le regarda inquiète, persuadée qu'il lui annoncerait une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Je pensais t'avoir fait promettre de ne plus me faire ces yeux là, assura t-il un peu sèchement.

-Je n'ai rien promis, rétorqua la jeune fille d'un air à la fois malicieux et susceptible.

Soudain Harry comprit pourquoi il avait tant besoin de la taquiner ces derniers temps. La petite mine vexée qu'elle affichait à chaque remarque lui rappelait à quel point elle tenait à lui. Et rien n'était plus agréable que cette douce certitude.

-Ba...de toutes façons…j'aime vraiment ce regard là au final, répondit l'attrapeur d'une voix plus basse.

Hermione haussa les sourcils surprise d'un tel compliment. Elle ne pouvait se remémorer la dernière fois qu'Harry lui avait dit quelque chose de gentil. Si elle ne connaissait pas si bien son meilleur ami, elle aurait cru qu'il la draguait. Une pensée la submergea.  
Et si Harry ressentait effectivement quelque chose pour elle ? Après tout, trop occupée à chercher désespérément un signe de Ron, peut-être avait-elle était aveugle ? Elle essaya de se chasser cette idée de la tête. Harry qui remarqua l'air perplexe d'Hermione se mit à rougir bêtement. Une gêne s'installa très vite entre eux.

-Euh…on devrait rejoindre la grande salle pour ne pas rater le dîner, tu crois pas ? finit par demander le sorcier aux cheveux ébouriffés.

-Oh je suis désolé Harry, j'ai beaucoup de travail avec tout ce remue-ménage je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de rédiger mon essai sur le filtre d'amour, je vais m'y mettre dés maintenant.

« filtre d'amour », il s'agissait comme par hasard de cette maudite potion, de quoi rendre les deux amis encore plus mal à l'aise.  
Il la connaissait par cœur, lorsque la brillante élève comptait travailler, elle ne plaisantait pas. Comme d'habitude elle passerait plusieurs soirées de suite à écrire des lignes et des lignes sans relâche enfermée dans le dortoir des filles.

Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur. Les moments passés en sa compagnie le soulageaient, l'aidaient à souffler quelques heures, oubliant tout ce qui le tracassait. Dans quel état allait-il être s'il ne la voyait pas de la semaine? Essayait-elle de le fuir ? Qu'allait-il faire si c'était le cas?

-Pas de problème, répondit-il déçu avant de faire quelques pas dans la direction opposée.

***

Plus d'une fois, le fils de James Potter eut envie de faire valser quelques 1ères années à coup d'expelliarmus. Ces idiots trouvaient exaltant le fait de murmurer « doloris » à ses oreilles.  
Assez ! Harry devait trouver quelque chose pour se défouler. L'idée de rejoindre la grande salle pour voir Ron se goinfrer comme une Manticore ne l'emballait pas du tout. Il monta à toutes allures dans la chambre commune et fouilla sous son lit. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de retrouver la vieille carte du Mauradeur.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, prononça t'il en rigolant.

Il était temps de s'amuser un peu...


	4. Chapitre 4 : Reducto

Tandis qu'Hermione étudiait acharnement chaque nuit, Harry, lui, jugeait plus intéressant de jouer quelques tours aux Serpentards. Par chance, un d'eux avait malencontreusement prononcé le mot de passe de leur chambre commune dans un couloir.

Muni de la cape d'invisibilité et de la carte du maraudeur, il commençait toujours par désigner sa victime. Cette nuit là , il décida de s'en prendre à Crabble et Goyle. Ces deux crétins étaient faciles à piéger , ce qui arrangea Harry que la fatigue gagnait.

Ses cauchemars le privaient de sommeil. Il les voyait un à un tomber dans ses rêves : Sirius, Cédric, ses parents...tous s'effondraient dans la douleur sous le rire crissant de Voldemort. Parfois Harry parvenait à sauver ses proches, mais lorsque ses yeux s'ouvraient il revenait à la dure réalité. Combien encore allaient disparaître ?  
Le temps du gentil Harry Potter était fini, révolu...cette image d'élu qui lui collait à la peau lui donnait envie de vomir. S'il avait vraiment un devoir, un rôle, une importance quelconque dans tout ce bazar alors il aurait été capable de les sauver.

Tandis qu'il arpentait pour la troisième fois de la semaine, les couloirs vers la maison des serpents, de nouveau Harry se mit pleurer. Il essuya ses larmes d'un geste agacé et fixa la carte. Les deux gros copains de Malfoy étaient dans les cuisines, surement en train de chiper de quoi prendre quelques kilos en plus.  
Harry s'aventura dans les cachots. La froideur de la pièce lui donnait toujours des frissons. Le décor correspondait parfaitement à l'état d'esprit de ses occupants.  
Le sorcier se glissa prés des lits vides de Crabble et Goyle et eut une idée brillante en apercevant leur malle de vêtements.

-J'en connais qui vont culpabiliser de s'être gavés, pensa t-il très fort.

Il ouvrit les deux coffres et le plus discrètement possible jeta le sortilège Reducto. Harry rigola intérieurement en imaginant Crabble et Goyle essayer en vain d'enfiler leurs robes de sorcier miniatures.

-Qui est là ?! , cria une voix familière.

Malfoy était réveillé! Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa. S'il était découvert, il passerait un sale quart d'heure. Sa récente utilisation du sortilège doloris ne lui donnait aucun droit à l'erreur. Mais il aimait ça, savoir que d'une seconde à l'autre le cours de son existence pouvait basculer.  
Relevant légèrement sa cape il se mit à courir vers la sortie. Il redouta les escaliers , il suffisait que son poursuivant frôle la cape pour la faire glisser , il devait prendre de l'avance en allant le plus vite possible. La moindre erreur et Malfoy pourrait aisément s'en prendre à lui.  
La fuite d'Harry n'était pas des plus discrètes, ses pas raisonnaient dans les cachots réveillant toute la maison verte. Drago fut trop lent pour le rattraper et rapidement Harry fut de nouveau dans un passage secret.

Il reprit son souffle, fier de lui et après une courte réflexion, il jugea prudent de retourner se coucher. Il entreprit d'accèlérer le pas, si les serpentards alertaient Rusard et qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son lit, il serait immédiatement accusé.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à grimper dans la tour des gryffondors, Harry entendit deux voix féminines qui avançaient vers lui.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Ginny, veuillez rejoindre le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, il vous fera transplaner. Vos frères sont déjà en route, murmura le professeur Mc Gonagall d'une voix réconfortante.

Harry s'avança vers les deux sorcières pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait. Les sanglots de Ginny l'inquiétèrent. Que s'était-il passé? Pourquoi Ron, Fred et Georges étaient-ils partis ? En prenant soin d'être toujours bien caché, il déplia de nouveau la carte.  
Tout semblait s'agiter dans la salle commune, Harry devait s'y rendre au plus vite...

***

-Bon sang ou étais tu ?!

Hermione s'avança vers Harry avec un air accusateur, tandis que leurs amis les fixaient avec attention.

-Ou étais tu quand Ron avait besoin de toi ?!

-Je...

Le jeune garçon ne sut quoi dire. En temps normal, il adorait qu'elle lui crie dessus, elle était d'autant plus mignonne et attachante lorsqu'elle était en colère. Mais ce soir là les circonstances étaient plus que particulières.

Quelque chose de grave était arrivé, il le sentait en voyant les visages tristes de Neville, Deamus et de bien d'autres. Harry réalisa à quel point il avait été distant de Ron ces derniers temps. Il n'avait fait que l'éviter alors que son meilleur ami s'était montré très patient. A maintes reprises, son compagnon était resté éveillé pour le rassurer pendant ses insomnies. Plusieurs fois, il s'était arrangé pour qu'Harry puisse s'échapper au terrier un week-end afin de se vider l'esprit. Lorsqu'Harry avait jeté un sortilège impardonnable à Malfoy, Ron avait été le premier à le soutenir.

Et pourtant, il n'avait pas été là pour Ronald ce soir là. Il avait préféré aller faire l'imbécile plutôt que passer des moments avec celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Auparavant, les deux sorciers passaient des heures à parler de Quidditch, à jouer aux échecs, á se raconter des histoires d'épouvantes. Mais ces derniers mois Harry avait toujours trouvé un prétexte pour mettre fin á ces activités.

Il n'était plus à l'aise avec Ron, et il n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi. Il n'était plus à l'aise avec personne, hormis Hermione lorsqu'elle ne le maternait pas comme un enfant de cinq ans. Son meilleur ami ne s'en était jamais plaint, mais il en souffrait c'était évident.  
Tout un coup Harry repensa à la nuit ou il avait surpris Hermione et Ron en pleine dispute. Ses deux amis avaient évoqué quelque chose qu'il ne fallait surtout pas surtout pas lui annoncer maintenant. Et si ce secret était lié au drame qui semblait se dérouler ce soir là ? Obnubilé par sa propre personne et par une attirance étrange pour Hermione, Harry n'avait même pas cherché à en apprendre plus. Il se sentit égoïste et honteux.  
Plus les secondes passaient et son angoisse et sa culpabilité grandissaient.

-Je suis là maintenant, que se passe t-il ?

-Il a essayé de se tuer Harry…


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un nouveau Sirius

Pour la première fois, Harry trouva le Terrier inanimé, glacial, comme si la maison avait compris la gravité de la situation. Il ressentit un frisson en passant le pas de la porte. Le manque de chaleur et de bruits humains permettait même de distinguer les rugissements étranges de la goule enfermée au grenier. Rien ne bougeait, pas même le balai ni l'éponge qui habituellement frottait les nombreuses assiettes de la grande tablée des Weasley. Près de la fenêtre, un hibou noir qui lui était inconnu dormait paisiblement.  
Hermione jeta un œil au pendule. L'aiguille de Ron semblait avancer de travers.

-Oh mes chéris vous êtes là !

Molly descendit l'escalier à la vitesse d'une licorne, pressée de serrer les deux invités dans ses bras. La femme au fort caractère semblait fatiguée et vulnérable ce jour là.

-J'ai eu peur qu'on ne vous laisse pas quitter Poudlard. Quand on voit à quel point le ministère fourre son nez partout. Et ils se croient capable de réformer une école. Ah ! Au diable ce crétin de Fudge !  
Venez, venez ! Ronald sera très content de vous voir.

« Content » ? Ron voulait se donner la mort, comment pourrait-il être content ? Harry et Hermione furent surpris et agréablement soulagées de voir que Molly semblait garder le moral. Ils la suivirent en silence le long des nombreux escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de leur meilleur ami. Le sorcier manqua de tomber en ratant une marche. Il étouffa un rire nerveux, honteux de trouver quelque chose amusant dans un moment si difficile.

-Allez y entrez le voir, je vais vous préparer quelque chose de chaud en attendant!

Allongé dans son lit, Ron était entouré de ses frères et de sa petite sœur Ginny.

-Hermione ! Harry !

Le garçon aux cheveux roux afficha son plus grand sourire. Fred, Georges et les autres firent de même.

Harry fut le premier à approcher son ami. Il mit sa main sur son épaule et bredouillant à moitié, entama des excuses.

-Comment vas-tu ? Enfin je veux dire…Je suis désolé Ron, j'ai vraiment été con…j'aurais du…j'aurais…j'aurais du être là et voir que…ben que ça n'allait pas et je…

La pièce entière excepté Hermione et Ginny partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent étonnés.

-Qu'est ce qui leur prend ? murmura cette dernière intriguée.

-On dirait que certains ne sont pas à la page, lança Fred approuvé par son jumeau.

-Ca reste grave pour autant ! s'énerva Ginny, comment pouvez vous rire de ça ?

-Comment ça ? questionna le sorcier à la cicatrice. Expliquez nous, on est un peu perdus là.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu me suicider Harry !

-Quoi ? le coupa Hermione lâchant la main de Ron qui fut déçu, mais Dean a dit à Seamus que…

-Qu'il s'était élancé contre une armée d'araignées géantes dans la forêt interdite ? demanda Georges amusé. Ce n'est pas faux, mais cela n'a rien d'un suicide. Notre petit frère a seulement une case en moins.

Ron saisit un oreiller et le balança au visage de son grand frère qui rétorqua avec le sortilège Mucus ad Nauseam.

-Bon sang !

Le nez du benjamin des Weasley se mit à couler sans interruption, sous l'œil de Percy qui silencieux jusque là, ne put s'empêcher de rire. Rapidement Hermione sortit de son sac un livre de potions, prête à lui concocter un remède attentionné.  
Harry n'avait pas vu Percy depuis un sacré bout de temps. Prenant la grosse tête à cause de sa position au ministère, le jeune homme s'était considérablement écarté de sa famille. Il reprit son calme et s'avança vers Harry et Hermione.

-Impero. Ron a subit le sortilège d'Impero. Tes amis n'ont pas osé t'en parler Harry, par peur que tu ais des envies de représailles suite à la disparition de ton parrain. Bellatrix a refait des siennes. La mangemort est venue plusieurs fois au terrier. Elle sait que l'ordre du Phoenix la surveille et attaquer notre famille est le moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour faire comprendre qu'elle gardait le contrôle de la situation.

-Ce qui explique la présence de l'Auror devant leur maison, précisa Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, Ron tourna les yeux vers elle, la fixant plein d'admiration. Harry s'en rendit compte et ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Lui aussi ne pouvait résister au charme de son amie en cette matinée d'Automne.

La jeune fille s'était habillée dans la précipitation. Ses mèches souvent regroupées dans un chignon parfait, tombaient légèrement sur son visage, lui donnant un coté légèrement sauvage, libéré.  
Deux jours plus tôt alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner en sa compagnie, Harry avait remarqué qu'Hermione avait mal refermé un des boutons de son chemisier, laissant entrevoir une partie de sa poitrine. Le sorcier avait soudain sentit son corps brûler de désir. Il avait profité qu'elle soit concentrée sur un ouvrage de métamorphose pour la regarder longuement. Embarrassé par la réaction gênante de son entre-jambes, il avait soudain quitté la grande salle à toutes vitesses.

Soulagée que Ron ne soit pas dépressif, Hermione arborait un sourire des plus éclatants. Cependant un souffle d'inquiétude se ressentait dans sa voix. Son ami ne déprimait pas certes, mais il avait été la cible d'une des mangemorts les plus dangereuses.

-Mais comment t'en es tu sortis ?! s'exclama Harry.

-Les centaures ! Leur sixième sens je suppose. Lorsqu'ils m'ont vu me ruer vers les araignées ils ont compris que je ne faisais pas ça de mon plein gré. Ils ont prié les arachnides de me laisser tranquille puis ils ont poursuivi Bellatrix. Ensuite ils ont prévenu Hagrid. Ils n'ont jamais été aimables mais lorsqu'il s'agit de botter le cul des disciples de tu sais qui, ils apportent volontiers leur aide.

-Des bêtes très intelligentes ces centaures. Autant que nous mais ils ont toujours refusé d'être traités comme des « êtres » et ont toujours revendiqué leur statut d'animaux.

Les Weasley se tournèrent vers Hermione . Elle comprit que son coté « madame je sais tout » devenait trop encombrant et se tut un peu gênée. Pour détendre l'atmosphère , Harry raconta le mauvais tour qu'il avait joué à Crabble et Goyle durant la nuit. Il fut bien sur disputé par les deux filles qui le jugèrent imprudent et immature mais fut content de voir que Ron fut plus qu'amusé par cette histoire.

-Oh tiens je t'ai apporté ceci.

Glissant la main dans sa poche, Harry sortit un petit animal à longue queue qui ne paraissait pas plus gros qu'un œuf.

-Je l'ai acheté tout à l'heure sur le chemin de traverse. Je me suis dit que tu serais content d'en avoir de nouveau un. Ne t'inquiètes pas, celui là ne se transformera pas en atroce Queudver. Il est tout petit car il n'a pas encore atteint l'âge adulte.

Son meilleur ami prit la petite bête dans sa main, la regardant émerveillé.

-Merci Harry ! Tu assures !

-Tâches de ne pas le martyriser celui-ci ! conseilla Fred d'un air moqueur.

-Et comment vas-tu appeler cette petite boule de poils ? murmura Hermione en s'approchant de nouveau du lit.

-Sirius.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et tout le monde se tourna vers Harry.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?...Je voudrais rendre hommage à ton parrain. Tu sais un rat c'est très intelligent et puis…

-Ne t'en fais pas Ron. C'est parfait, répondit son ami avec un clin d'œil reconnaissant.

-Les enfants à table ! cria Molly de toutes ses forces pour être entendue depuis la cuisine.

***

Les Weasley quittèrent un à un la pièce laissant Harry et Hermione seuls. Le sorcier fut prit d'une envie de lui dire à quel point elle était jolie coiffée de cette manière mais il s'en empêcha. Harry mourait d'envie de la toucher, de lui caresser les cheveux, de lui prendre la main ou simplement de laisser ses doigts parcourir son beau visage. Cependant, il culpabilisait d'être attirée par celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa meilleure amie.

Il devait se sortir cette folie de la tête, son meilleur ami aimait secrètement Hermione, si Harry se laissait attraper par le charme de la jeune fille alors les choses se passeraient mal. Il risquerait de devenir de plus en plus jaloux de Ron, et leur amitié se détériorerait davantage.  
Une bouffée d'air chaud submergea Harry. Il se sentit stressé d'être seul en la compagnie d'Hermione. Il avait ressenti la même sensation en invitant Cho Chang au bal. Il tenta de quitter la pièce mais son amie l'attrapa par le bras.

-Attends, murmura t'elle d'une voix douce.

Elle ferma la porte pour parler seule à seul à Harry.

-Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit hier soir. Quand j'ai dit que tu n'avais pas été là pour Ron, j'ai sous-entendu que tu étais en parti responsable de ce qui s'était passé et…

-Tu as eu raison de me dire ça Hermione. Je n'étais pas au courant que Bellatrix menait la vie dure à sa famille mais j'ai tout de même étais anormalement distant de lui et ton rappel à l'ordre m'a donné une bonne leçon.

Hermione se mit soudainement à rougir ce qui étonna l'adolescent.

-Ron a une théorie là-dessus…sur la raison pour laquelle tu as été si distant de lui ces derniers temps.

Elle ne parla pas pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Nan c'est rien .Oublie.

Harry lui saisit la main et son regard lui ordonna de continuer sa phrase.

-Il…Il pense que tu es jaloux de lui. Que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi et que tu es jaloux de lui parce que tu crois à tors qu'il est amoureux de moi.

-Je ne fais pas que le croire Hermione, je le sais : Ron est réellement amoureux de toi.

-Oui je sais, avoua la sorcière d'un air blasé.

-C'est le seul effet que ça te fait ? demanda Harry devant l'expression de son amie.

-J'ai longtemps aimé Ron tu dois t'en douter mais ces derniers temps, je me suis détaché, j'ai réalisé que je ne le désirais pas tant que ça. J'ai vu en lui quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Je tiens beaucoup à lui mais ce n'est que de l'amitié pure et simple, expliqua la sorcière, Je…je voudrais juste savoir si la théorie de Ron est juste à propos de…, affirma t'elle embarrassée.

Lorsqu'Harry fut soulagé d'entendre ses mots, il eut un déclic. Il ne ressentirait pas toutes ces émotions si Hermione n'avait été qu'une amie pour lui. S'il n'avait été qu'un simple ami, il aurait été déçu que le couple de ses deux meilleurs amis n'ait aucun avenir. Mais à la place, il était soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas amoureuse du Weasley.  
Il était attiré par elle, il devait enfin l'admettre. Se voiler la face plus longtemps serait ridicule.

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa. Que devait-il dire à Hermione ? La découverte de ses sentiments pour elle était trop récente pour qu'il en soit sur. Et puis il ne pouvait pas lui dire si tôt. Peut-être devait-il le cacher pour toujours pour ne pas mettre en jeu leur amitié.  
Mais Harry se posa une question beaucoup plus importante. Allait-il se satisfaire éternellement d'une simple amitié ? Les choses étaient déjà si difficiles avec la mort de Sirius, était-il capable de supporter une peine de cœur en plus ? Pouvait-il se contenter d'être prés d'elle sans jamais la serrer sans fin dans ses bras ? Hermione était devenue de plus en belle d'année en année et si cette habitude persistait la frustration deviendrait insupportable.

-Harry…ça va ? Tu ne dis rien.

Le jeune homme leva la tête et quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé sans répondre à la question d'Hermione. Elle resta immobile, intriguée…

***

Le sorcier à la cicatrice fut trop stressé par la situation pour réussir à avaler quelque chose. Cette sensation lui rappela l'angoisse juste avant son tout premier match de Quidditch.

-Tu ne manges pas Harry ? Ces histoires de Bellatrix t-ont foutu la trouille ? demanda Georges sous le regard accusateur de Molly.

Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione. Il la fuyait puis manquait cruellement d'appétit. Avait-elle compris ce qui le tracassait ?  
Un vacarme se fit entendre. Arthur Weasley et l'Auror qui gardait le terrier pénétrèrent paniqués dans la pièce.

-Molly chérie, les enfants... cette maison n'est décidément plus un endroit sûr. Rassemblez vite vos affaires. Percy, fais les transplaner à Poudlard. Nous n'avons que quelques minutes devant nous...


	6. Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles

L'atterrissage dans le hall de Poudlard fut compliqué. Les blessures de Ron ne lui facilitèrent pas la tâche. Il tomba sur le sol dans un cri de douleur. Inquiet, il fouilla dans son sac pour vérifier que son nouveau petit rat avait bien supporté la chute. Roulé en boule, le petit Sirius semblait totalement apeuré mais indemne.

-Costaud ce rat !

Ginny vint l'aider à se relever. Elle semblait déstabilisée, laisser sa maison à la merci des mangemorts la mettait hors d'elle.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on nous fasse ça…Ou est Harry ? demanda t¬-elle au bord des larmes.

Tous cherchèrent des yeux le sorcier mais il fut introuvable.

-C'est évident il est resté là bas, tu connais Harry il se croit toujours capable de tout régler tout seul, devina Hermione. Percy ramène moi là bas.

-Oui ramènes nous là bas ! approuva le rouquin, inconscient que son état ne lui permettait pas d'aller se battre.

-Hors de question, papa et maman seraient totalement contre. Et je suis de leur avis d'ailleurs.

-Peu importe, ramène nous là bas, on ne peut pas laisser Harry ! S'il te plait Percy , implora la jeune sorcière paniquée.

Hermione eut envie de jeter un sortilège à Percy pour le contraindre de lui obéir. L'idée que quelque chose puisse arriver à Harry lui était insupportable. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui avouer ce qu'elle cachait depuis quelques temps…  
Le débat fut rapidement interrompu lorsqu'Harry apparut transplanant à l'aide d'Arthur Weasley. Ses amis se précipitèrent dans ses bras, soulagés de le voir sain et sauf. Il sentit l'odeur des cheveux d'Hermione et fut empli d'un sentiment de douceur mais rapidement sa colère reprit le dessus et il s'écarta.

L'occasion de venger Sirius, Ron et les parents de Neville aurait été parfaite, mais encore une fois on l'en avait empêché. Sous quel prétexte ? Le danger. Pour qui le prenaient-ils ? Harry n'était pas stupide, il avait vu la mort dés l'âge de un an, il était conscient du danger et il l'acceptait. Fou de rage il se dirigea vers la grande porte. Ronald tenta de le suivre mais son père le retint, lui conseillant de laisser un peu d'espace à son ami.

Le fils de James Potter serra son point furieux, il fallait qu'il déverse son énergie dans une activité exaltante. « Ils vont voir que je n'ai pas peur » déclara t-il , se sentant plus malin que jamais. « Fini les petits tours de magie, un peu d'adrénaline ne ferait pas de mal. ».

Animé par une idée brillante, il courut vers la maison d'Hagrid espérant que le garde-chasse serait absent. La chance fut avec lui, le mi-géant était parti en vadrouille et avait laissé son bon vieux chien dans sa cabane. Les sortilèges enseignés par Mc Gonagall allaient montrer leur utilité.

-Draconifor!

Crockdur se mit à aboyer tandis que sa langue poussait sans limite. Rapidement ses poils se transformèrent en écailles et la bave qu'il avait la fâcheuse habitude de répandre, devint une flopée de flammes. Harry fut fier de lui, il avait réussi en un seul coup ce qu'il avait tenter de faire sans succès durant le cours de Mc Gonagall.

La colère le rendait efficace. Il paralysa la créature d'un stupéfix pour se donner du temps. Le sorcier sortit une petite fiole de la poche de son jean. Du polynectar…la potion qu'il avait préparée la veille était initialement destinée à soutirer quelques révélations aux mangemorts mais sa nouvelle idée semblait beaucoup plus amusante.  
Seul souci…Harry n'avait pas recueilli de cheveux. Il ouvrit son sac à la recherche d'un cheveu perdu. L'adolescent fut rassuré, Neville lui avait prêté son rappel tout et y avait malencontreusement laissé un poil. Le jeune Londubat aurait des problèmes qu'il ne méritait pas dans mais Harry plein de rancœur, n'avait plus aucune pitié pour personne.  
Après avoir déposé le cheveu dans la fiole, il but le breuvage d'un trait. Il avait oublié à quel point cette potion était dégoutante. Le sorcier vit ses mains se déformer petit à petit, prenant l'apparence…de mains de fille !

Harry lâcha un hoquet de surprise, le cheveu n'appartenait pas à Neville mais à une autre élève. Inquiet il fouilla partout à la recherche d'un miroir puis eut la brillante idée de regarder son reflet dans les yeux du dragon.  
Le garçon à la cicatrice avait pris l'apparence de Pansy Parkinson, une serpentard insupportable, comme tous les serpentards à vrai dire. « Parfait » pensa t-il, « elle sera jugée coupable de ce que je m'apprête à faire».

-Finite !

Harry libéra le chien-dragon de son stupefix et le fit sortir de la maison d'Hagrid. Le chien discipliné faisait un dragon parfait. Le sorcier monta sur la créature et s'envola dans les airs. Il fallait agir vite avant que quelqu'un cherche à le stopper.  
Harry ne se reconnut pas lui-même ce jour là. Il mourait d'envie de bruler Poudlard, l'école qu'il avait toujours adoré. Il n'était pas spécialement énervé contre Poudlard, il avait seulement besoin de faire quelque chose de mal. Accélérant il se dirigea tout droit vers les serres.

Puis il fit demi-tour, la gentillesse du professeur le faisant culpabiliser. Après mure réflexion, il entreprit de faire un tour au stade de Quidditch. Quelle coïncidence formidable, l'équipe des Serpentards était justement en train de s'entrainer. Une serpentard qui attaquait d'autres serpentards, situation encore plus coquace.  
Malfoy était présent, prétentieux sur son balai hors de prix. Il mit longtemps à réaliser qu'un dragon fonçait droit sur lui.

« Vas y crockdur, fais lui voir que son balai peut brûler comme du petit bois ».

En quelques secondes le balai du blond vantard fut réduit en cendres, le faisant faire une chute de plusieurs mètres. Entendre de nouveau les cris de douleur de Malfoy fut très jouissif pour Harry.  
Désirant se défouler davantage, il fit subir le même sort au reste de l'équipe. Bien sur , il s'assurait toujours que le joueur auquel il s'attaquait n'était pas loin du sol. Son geste était cruel certes mais il n'était pas non plus un meurtrier.

Malheureusement il n'assista pas longtemps à ce spectacle car déjà d'autres élèves, et quelques professeurs étaient à sa poursuite.  
Harry se dirigea tout droit vers la foret interdite. Une fois éloigné de ses poursuivants, il redonna au chien son aspect normal et le détacha. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis, persuadé que son flair l'aiderait à retrouver son maître.

Essoufflé mais plus qu'amusé, il s'assit sur un rocher. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que son corps redevienne celui d'Harry Potter.  
Il réalisa qu'il était en fille et entreprit de se déshabiller par curiosité, s'auscultant de tous les cotés. « Waouh bizarre de changer de sexe, s'exclama t'il en rigolant, heureusement que je n'ai pas eu besoin de parler.".

Un bruit de branche cassée raisonna. Harry saisit sa baguette d'un geste vif et se retourna. Il remercia le ciel pour le cadeau qu'on venait de lui faire.

Buck, l'hippogriffe avec lequel il s'était lié d'amitié et qui avait été le compagnon de son parrain, venait d'apparaitre juste sous ses yeux. L'animal se positionna devant Harry qui aussitôt s'inclina. Buck émit un son qu'Harry traduisit comme un « Content de te revoir ». Son ami s'approcha et lui caressa la tête.

-Si tu savais Buck…

Savait-il que Sirius était mort ? Les créatures pouvaient-elles deviner ces choses là ? Buck avait été capable de le reconnaitre alors qu'il avait pris l'apparence d'une autre, il était surement assez futé pour comprendre que son maitre avait disparu.  
A cet instant, l'esprit d'Harry s'apaisa. Retrouver quelque chose qui était lié à Sirius lui réchauffait le cœur. Il fut pris d'une envie de voler sur son dos. Envie auquel il ne résista pas longtemps. Reproduisant ce qu'il avait fait trois ans plus tôt , il parcourut le domaine de Poudlard sur le dos de Buck, une fois sa véritable apparence retrouvée et une fois rhabillé évidemment.

Il hésita pensant que l'animal était censé être exécuté quelques années auparavant puis se dit que cette page devait être tournée depuis longtemps. Le ministère avait des affaires plus urgentes à résoudre. Comme l'attaque de plusieurs élèves par un dragon par exemple. Harry pouffa de rire.

Le vent frais dans ses cheveux lui donna une sensation de bien-être fort agréable. Peut-être pourrait-il emmener Hermione faire un tour sur l'hippogriffe. Chez les moldus, emmener une fille dans son moyen de locomotion, une voiture moderne ou une moto sportive, était monnaie courante lorsqu'on voulait devenir son petit copain. Après tout …il devait tenter sa chance.  
Le sorcier se sentit bête, il fallait plus que ça pour attirer Hermione. Elle n'était surement pas amatrice des techniques de drague du genre. En revanche, elle pourrait apprécier de renouveler cette expérience déjà vécue en troisième année.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Lunae Reflexione

-Harry, te voilà ! cria Dean en se précipitant vers le garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau. Si tu savais ce qui se passe. Tu vas rire, allez prend un verre vieux !

Dans la salle commune, l'ambiance était à la fête. Ce qui était arrivé aux maudits serpentards sur le terrain de Quidditch était le prétexte parfait pour boire des litres et des litres de bière au beurre ! Dans le coin de la pièce, un tourne-disque diffusait plusieurs chansons des plus grands groupes de rock sorciers ainsi que quelques morceaux moldus bien appréciés.

Ron et Deamus dansaient sans retenu en chantant debout sur une table tandis qu'un couple s'embrassait langoureusement sur un des fauteuils. Au fond, quelques élèves fumaient des herbes étranges, probablement des ingrédients volés dans la réserve de Severus Rogue. Tout ça bien sur, sans qu'aucun des professeurs ne soient au courant. Se défoncer n'était surement pas une activité tolérée à Poudlard, encore moins sous les yeux des premières années...

Harry fit mine d'être étonné par l'histoire que lui racontèrent ses camarades. Un dragon immense racontait-on. Cela le fit rire intérieurement, Crockdur n'était pas si énorme que ça. Il se servit une chope de bière au beurre. L'atmosphère euphorique lui faisait un bien fou. Il absorba sa bière en quelques secondes, enchaîna avec une liqueur de citrouille et se précipita à coté de Ron pour participer à la danse.

-Wooouuuhhhouuh ! s'exclama t'il en levant les bras en l'air.

-Je me sens trooopp bien Harry ! hurla le jeune Weasley.

-Ha ha ha ! Mais je croyais que ta jambe te faisait mal ?!

-Je croyais moi aussi, répondit Ron en continuant à se dandiner, ça doit être la bière, je me sens tout neuf !

Sur ces mots, il s'étala littéralement sur le sol, provoquant les rires de tous les Gryffondors. Harry l'aida à se relever, attaqua un verre d'une substance étrange au gout de Dragebus puis se remit à bouger. L'ivresse le détendait, pour la première fois depuis des mois il put passer une heure sans songer au passé.

Une cinquième année qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, monta elle aussi sur la table et se mit à se trémousser contre lui. Harry ne pouvait le nier, la jeune fille était belle et extrêmement douée. Ils se rapprochèrent davantage, bougeant sur le rythme des notes. Il ne savait si c'était l'effet de l'alcool dont il avait abusé, mais il ne put s'empêcher de jouer le jeu avec la séduisante sorcière qui le collait tant. Il inspira profondément et sans aucune timidité, il prit la dénommée « Sarah » par la taille et il l'attira sensuellement vers lui. Autour plusieurs garçons sifflaient ou applaudissaient devant ce spectacle.

Oui le spectacle en amusait beaucoup. Pas Hermione en tout cas. La jeune fille qui était jusqu'alors en train de siroter un cocktail au potiron en compagnie d'un charmant préfet, fut plus que surprise en découvrant ce qui se passait. Elle avala sa salive en apercevant Harry et Sarah si près l'un de l'autre. La sorcière observa plus attentivement la cinquième année. Elle se débrouillait bien, même très très bien il fallait l'admettre. « Pas étonnant qu'elle plaise à Harry, pensa t-elle vexée ».

Elle se sentit nulle, terriblement nulle. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle avait ses chances avec Harry ? Elle avait toujours été une amie pour lui rien de plus. Voila pourquoi il avait fuit lors de leur discussion au terrier. Harry se contrefichait d'elle, du moins sentimentalement.  
Il était devenu plus que beau avec l'âge, et il attirerait beaucoup d'autres filles, elle allait devoir le supporter. Non seulement, il était l'élu, mais il était également brillant, courageux et au fond de lui, possédait cœur en or. Ces derniers temps il ne s'était pas toujours comporté comme un ange, mais c'était justement ce qui faisait son charme nouveau.  
Les cheveux ébouriffés, la barbe naissante et les remarques désobligeantes avaient transformé le gentil Harry Potter, en un bad-boy plus que sexy. Hermione qui avait toujours était travailleuse et modèle, avait besoin de ce genre de garçon pour changer son quotidien, elle avait besoin de se sentir désirée et protégée par son quelqu'un qu'il était impossible de contrôler.  
Sentant que sa déception la rongeait de plus en plus, elle jugea préférable de s'éclipser de la fête.

La jeune sorcière rejoignit son dortoir. Elle enleva sa robe de sorcier et s'assit au rebord de la fenêtre. Il pleuvait à torrent à l'extérieur...

***

-Mon dieu ma tête, c'est comme si elle allait exploser.

-Et moi donc !

-Oh arrêtez de vous plaindre vous deux ! gronda Hermione, si vous n'aviez pas abusé hier soir vous vous sentiriez mieux !

-Oh ça va Hermione, au moins on s'est amusé nous ! rétorqua le jeune Weasley.

-S'amuser ? Finir la tête à vomir dans un chaudron, super ! Elles vont avoir bon gout maintenant tes potions.

-Tu marques un point, déclara Ron en entamant un bol de céréales, et toi alors Harry comment as-tu terminé la soirée ? Toi et Sarah vous avez….

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, sa meilleure amie se leva précipitamment, prétextant un devoir à préparer. La scène à laquelle elle avait assisté la veille était déjà assez douloureuse comme ça. Entendre ce qui s'était passé par la suite entre Harry et Sarah, serait trop dur à supporter.

-Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? On est samedi matin, elle peut au moins prendre le temps de manger le samedi matin quand même ! s'étonna le rouquin.

-Je…excuse moi Ron !

Harry quitta la table lui aussi et se précipita après Hermione. La raison de sa fuite soudaine l'intriguait. Elle avait déjà quitté la salle et parcourut plusieurs couloirs lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau.

-Mione attend !

La jeune fille refusa de se retourner et accéléra. Courant aussi vite qu'il put Harry la rattrapa et réalisa que sa meilleure amie était en larmes. Rouge de honte, et pleurant toujours Hermione leva doucement les yeux vers lui.

Harry comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le privilège de connaitre la raison de sa tristesse. Acceptant de pas savoir, il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras, réalisant ce qu'il mourait d'envie de faire depuis des semaines. Il avait été incapable de résister, la fragilité de la jeune femme la rendait encore plus attirante.  
Hermione se laissa totalement aller dans ses bras. Chaque seconde de cette étreinte la combla de bonheur. Elle retrouva son calme petit à petit.

Harry sentit le cœur de la jeune sorcière battre à toutes allures. Si seulement elle savait à quel point il se sentait bien en cet instant. Les bras de son amie, si il pouvait encore employer ce terme, étaient un endroit qu'il ne voudrait jamais quitter.  
Mais il le fallait, si ce câlin de réconfort s'éternisait alors quelque chose de plus qu'amical serait sous-entendu. Il préférait qu'elle ne devine rien.  
Reculant doucement, il se gratta la nuque tout gêné.

-Je…mince je me sens conne Harry, avoua t-elle dans un rire nerveux. Je me mets à chialer comme ça et…j'arrête pas de craquer ces derniers temps.

-C'était moi.

-Quoi ?

-Du polynectar, le sortilège draconis , l'attaque hier, c'était moi.

Hermione dont les sanglots s'étaient soudain arrêtés, regarda son ami estomaquée.

-Voilà on est deux à se sentir con maintenant, déclara Harry avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Harry pourquoi…

Elle était sur le point de le disputer mais abandonna cette idée. Après tout, Malfoy et les autres l'avaient bien mérité et puis elle avait bien rigolé en apprenant cette histoire. Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Je préfère te voir comme ça, chuchota t-il en désignant son sourire du doigt.

-Oui moi aussi…merci pour le réconfort Harry. Retournons dans la grande salle, j'ai bien envie de finir ce jus de citrouille que j'ai entamé.

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et sur le chemin , elle posa la question dont elle redoutait tant la réponse. Après tout, elle finirait par l'apprendre quoiqu'il arrive, autant essayer de l'accepter le plus tôt possible.

-….Et cette Sarah alors ? le questionna t-elle en s'inventant un faux sourire.

-Arf…je suis obligé de répondre ?

Les jours qui suivirent, Hermione fit son possible pour ne pas croiser Harry. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait ne lui laissaient aucun répit et elle jugea plus raisonnable pour son moral de ne pas le voir. Harry n'en vit que du feu. A vrai dire, elle ignorait que son ami agissait de la même manière de son coté.

Le jeune sorcier fut accablé de reproches par les amis de Sarah. Après la soirée, il s'était éclipsé avec elle dans la salle de bain des préfets, excité à l'idée de passer aux choses sérieuses. La cinquième année avait délicatement fermé la porte derrière eux avant de s'approcher de lui. Puis sans plus attendre, elle avait pris les mains d'Harry, et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser avait duré quelques minutes pendant lesquels les deux élèves s'étaient lentement déshabillés. Jusqu'à ce qu''Harry interrompe tout.

Ce petit jeu ne l'intéressait pas. Le désir qu'il avait ressenti au départ s'était atténué, pour finalement disparaitre. Sarah n'était rien, Sarah n'était qu'un objet sexuel, un plaisir d'une soirée, Sarah n'avait aucune valeur. Sarah n'était pas Hermione…et sans Hermione tout ça ne valait rien.  
Sans aucune seule explication, il avait récupéré ses vêtements sur le sol et s'était enfui laissant la jeune fille en pleurs. Harry était mort de peur à l'idée qu'Hermione l'apprenne. Si elle savait qu'il avait laissé en plan une fille sans aucun respect, elle serait plus que déçue et peut-être même qu'elle ne voudrait plus adresser la parole. Cette pensée le terrifiait.

Ron lui était au courant et avait juré de ne pas le répéter. Lorsque son meilleur ami lui avait raconté, il avait explosé de rire. Sarah avait crée beaucoup d'ennuis à Ginny et la savoir vexée par Harry le remplissait de joie. Justice était rendue.

-Arrête de t'en vouloir Harry, cette fille ne sait faire que chauffer les mecs, le rassura son ami en jouant avec son rat. Elle aurait raconté à tout le monde sa nuit avec le grand Harry Potter et elle t'aurait snobé ayant obtenue ce qu'elle voulait. Moi je suis bien content que tu l'ai planté, elle aurait plus sali ton image en te mettant dans son lit qu'en te traitant de lâche comme elle le fait aujourd'hui. Et puis tu sais maintenant que tu as fais ça tu auras encore plus de nanas à tes pieds. Coucher avec toi s'avère difficile on dirait, ça va devenir un vrai challenge. Elles aiment ça le défi. Sauf Hermione bien sur, je la vois mal s'envoyer en l'air en soirée. Tu la connais, elle a surement lu dans un livre que ce n'est pas prudent, lança t-il en rigolant.

Sur ces mots, Harry imagina la scène de la salle de bain, en remplaçant Sarah par Hermione. Il tenta de neutraliser cette pensée. Cette vision le torturait. Il l'imaginait nue et magnifique, s'ouvrant totalement à lui. Il donnerait tout pour s'éclipser dans une pièce avec elle. Rien qu'un baiser lui semblait si désirable…Mais jamais il ne connaitrait cette sensation et y penser ne facilitait pas les choses.

-D'ailleurs tu ferais mieux d'être loin quand Mione va l'apprendre. Ca pue les reproches !

Harry soupira, la peur de perdre Hermione le prit de nouveau à la gorge. Il se leva, précisant qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air et décida de rendre visite à son vieil ami Hagrid. Le sorcier n'avait toujours pas raconté au garde-chasse que Buck vivait de nouveau dans la forêt interdite.

***

-Ca me fait plaisir de te voir Harry ! C'est pas facile en ce moment, les animaux sont agités, comme s'ils sentaient que tu sais qui…enfin bref ! Même Crockdur est très étrange, l'autre jour j'aurais juré qu'il avait craché un peu de feu en aboyant. Je dois perdre la tête.

« Non cher Hagrid, tu ne perds pas la tête, j'ai transformé ton chien en dragon et c'était génial » pensa très fort Harry trouvant la situation comique.

-Au fait Hagrid ! Buck est de retour !

-Voyons ne racontes pas de bêtises mon garçon.

-Je l'ai vu c'était lui j'en suis sûr !

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les joues du demi-géant. Il fit comprendre à Harry qu'il le croyait. Après avoir fouillé dans sa maison en bazar, il tendit à Harry une petite fleur violette.

-J'ai offert la même à une fille quand j'avais ton âge, je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'être utile. Surtout fais bien attention c'est très fragile. Lorsque tu l'offriras…tu verras que...ce n'est pas qu'une simple fleur.

-Comment ça Hagrid ?

-Je te laisse l'effet de surprise ! Mais surtout Harry, ne l'offre pas à n'importe qui.

***

Surprenant Ronald, Harry passa l'après-midi entière à la bibliothèque. Il chercha dans une centaine de livres et interrogea Neville, mais le secret de la petite fleur violette n'était inscrit nulle part. Il observa longtemps la petite plante, la tournant mainte et mainte fois entre ses doits, assis dans le parc de Poudlard.  
Fatigué, il s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma doucement les yeux.

-Une Lunae Reflexione.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il s'était assoupi. La lumière du soleil l'aveugla lorsque ses paupières se soulevèrent. Hermione se trouvait juste au dessus de lui.  
Il ne l'avait pas vue en dehors des cours depuis plus d'une semaine. Sa présence lui fit plaisir. Il se frotta les yeux et se redressa avec difficultés. Elle s'assit à coté de lui.

-Tu disais ?

-La fleur que tu as dans ta main.

Harry se sentit embarrassé et cacha rapidement la petite fleur.

-C'est une luna reflexione. Autrement dit « le reflet de la lune ». Une légende dit que lorsqu'on l'on tient cette fleur en face de la personne qu'on aime, les pétales se mettent soudain à briller. Cela ne peut se produire que la nuit , d'où le mot « lune ». On dit que c'est son reflet qui éclaire la fleur. Si l'on donne cette fleur à l'heureux ou à l'heureuse élu(e) alors elle se remettra à pousser par magie. Bien sur ce n'est qu'une légende.

Alors c'était ça le secret qu'Hagrid refusait de révéler. La fleur s'était-elle illuminée lorsque le géant l'avait offert à l'élu de son cœur?

-Comment sais tu tout ça ? Tu m'impressionneras toujours Hermione.

-C'est pour Sarah n'est ce pas, demanda t-elle à contre cœur.

-Euh nan , bredouilla Harry, tu sais il ne se passe rien entre elle et moi. C'est…c'est pour personne…

Ne voulant montrer que cette nouvelle la réjouissait, Hermione lança sans attendre un autre sujet de conversation.

-Tu as des nouvelles pour ta baguette ?

-Non, mais celle que j'ai en attendant fait très bien l'affaire.

Les deux amis ne surent quoi se dire. Ils se contentèrent d'admirer le lac en silence. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle devait éviter ce geste, Hermione se décala de quelques centimètres pour sentir Harry contre elle. Le désir de se coller à lui l'envahissait progressivement.  
N'ayant le droit de résister à la tentation, elle vint tout de même se reposer contre son épaule.

Pétrifié par sa timidité, le sorcier se contenta de remettre maladroitement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Hermione. Il profita du fait qu'elle ait fermé les yeux pour admirer son beau visage. Comment avait-il pu supporté de ne pas assister à ce spectacle pendant une semaine entière ?

Elle croisa les doigts pour que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais...


	8. Chapitre 8 : Couleurs dangereuses

La sensation de souffrance prenait toujours Harry au moment ou il s'y attendait le moins : en plein cours, en pleine activité entre amis, au beau milieu d'un entrainement de Quidditch…Un infime détail le faisait penser à son parrain et l'entrainait dans un gouffre de dépression. Lorsque ces idées noires le submergeaient, il ressentait toujours le besoin de s'échapper, persuadé que la compagnie des autres ne lui était d'aucune aide.

Hermione aurait pu l'aider bien sur, si Ron n'avait pas été fou d'elle, si elle avait été amoureuse d'Harry en retour mais surtout si elle n'avait pas été la meilleure amie d'Harry. Car au final même si Hermione avait aimé Harry, le sorcier ne savait pas s'il aurait voulu une relation pour autant. Il la désirait aussi bien sentimentalement que physiquement, mais cela aurait-il valu le risque de détruire une amitié si ancienne ?  
Le sorcier était si confus…

Lorsqu'en ce 3 Décembre, l'esprit d'Harry fut nerveux et fatigué, il céda. A l'abri des regards, il attrapa une petite boite caché sous son lit. D'un geste mécanique, il prépara méticuleusement l'herbe qu'il s'apprêtait à fumer.

Il sortit du château et se dirigea vers le lac, les lumières que le coucher du soleil peignait sur l'eau étaient magnifiques à cette heure-ci. Harry aimait admirer ces couleurs sous l'effet de l'herbe. Sa vue troublée distinguait des ombres étranges à travers la fumée. Il souriait. Il rigolait.

Cette herbe lui rongeait le corps. Si il se faisait coincé à fumer ça dans le parc, le ministère serait au courant et ses chances de devenir Auror seraient réduites à zéro.  
Mais en cet instant il s'en fichait, il voulait juste échapper à ce quotidien rempli d'angoisses.

Lorsqu'il fumait, il était content sans savoir pourquoi, il ne savait plus qui il était, c'était tout ce qui comptait.  
Lorsqu'il était encore dans un état raisonnable, il aimait marcher doucement et sentir le vent caresser ses cheveux. Mais la plupart du temps, l'effet de l'herbe était trop fort et il peinait à se lever. Souvent, il finissait même par s'assoupir apaisé, rejoignant la salle commune à toutes vitesses à son réveil, vers trois heures du matin redoutant de se faire attrapé par Rusard.

Ce soir là, il abusa un peu trop de cette drogue et lorsqu'il se réveilla à cinq heures du matin, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas revenu dans son état normal. Le jour se levait, il était temps de rentrer avant qu'on ne remarque son absence.  
Trop tard, il y avait du bruit dans la salle commune, quelqu'un était déjà levé. Harry essaya de se concentrer, personne ne devait comprendre qu'il avait fumé. Sachant qu'il marchait à peine droit il essaya de vite s'asseoir pour qu'on ne remarque rien. Mais avant qu'il fasse quelques pas, Ginny débarqua surprise.

-Oh tu es déjà levée Harry…

Le sorcier voulut répondre mais pris d'une sensation de malaise, il tomba violemment sur le sol. Il eut le temps de voir la jeune Weasley se pencher sur lui. Rapidement il perdit la vue, mais continua à entendre des sons. Il y eut un appel au secours de Ginny, le bruit de plusieurs élèves qui descendaient l'escalier puis soudain le néant, le noir total…

***

Une atmosphère calme, blanche, une odeur de remèdes aux branches de Mandragores. Pas de doute, Harry se trouvait dans l'infirmerie. Sa tête continuait à tourner mais sa vision se rétablissait petit à petit. En revanche ses membres semblaient peser trois tonnes. Il se sentit comme paralysé.

-Ne bouge pas Harry. Ca passera tu verras.

Il reconnut la voix de Ron, ce qui le rassura. Harry tenta de demander ce qui s'était passé mais il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de parler. Les muscles de sa bouche étaient complètement engourdis.

Quelques pas se firent entendre, et le sorcier reconnut l'odeur de potions qu'avait toujours dégagé Madame Pomfresh.

-Ne bougez pas Harry, vos muscles sont presque paralysés, ils ont besoin de repos. Vous avez fumé une herbe très dangereuse. Vous avez confondu deux herbes en faisant le plein dans la réserve du professeur Rogue je suppose. Une chance que votre ami Ronald et sa sœur aient réussi à vous amener vite ici, un quart d'heure de plus et vous seriez mort empoisonné.  
Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirais rien au professeur Rogue mais si je vous prends à refuser ce genre de choses, cela ira tout droit aux oreilles du professeur Dumbledore.

« Et merde, je vais devoir arrêter », en déduit Harry. On lui reprochait de fumer, on lui reprochait de faire l'idiot, il y avait il quelque chose qu'on le laisserait faire pour se vider la tête ?

-T'as eu chaud mon vieux. Je savais pas que tu fumais tant que ça. Si j'avais su je t'aurais aidé à stopper, parait que ton corps est dans un sale état. Tu peux pas parler je sais, t'en fais pas d'ici quelques heures tu te sentiras mieux. Va falloir que tu arrêtes de déconner Harry, il ne s'est pas passé une semaine sans que tu te sentes obligé de faire n'importe quoi. Tu es en colère, on l'a compris mais c'est pas en faisant ça que tu vas te rendre service.

Harry fut surpris d'entendre un tel discours de son meilleur ami. Ron qui avait toujours eut une vision détendue des choses, avait parlé sur un ton grave et responsable. Il se demanda pourquoi Hermione n'était pas là. Il lutta et parvint difficilement à prononcer son prénom. Le jeune Weasley eut soudain une voix embarrassée.

-Euh Harry…Tu étais surement trop défoncé pour t'en souvenir, mais tu as été voir Hermione cette nuit là. Elle était en larmes, tellement bouleversée qu'elle n'a même pas réussi à m'expliquer ce qui c'était passé. Je crois que tu lui as fait quelque chose qui ne lui a vraiment pas plu.

Il avait blessé Hermione. Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire. Comment avait-il pu l'aimer autant et la blesser ? Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, quitter ce lit, sortir de cette putain de paralysie, courir, la chercher dans tout le château. Enfin lui avouer…lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'elle obsédait ses pensées, que la blesser était la dernière chose au monde qu'il souhaitait.

Et s'il était trop tard ? Et si elle avait vu le mal en lui cette nuit là ? Et si elle ne voulait plus le voir ?  
Harry se sentit si mal, bloqué dans cette infirmerie, il étouffait, il se noyait dans les regrets et ne pouvait rien y faire.  
Ronald sentit que l'esprit d'Harry était agité et pour essayer de le détendre, utilisa un sortilège d'apaisement que lui avait enseigné Hermione pour éviter de rêver d'araignées. Inquiet, il l'observa sombrer dans le sommeil peu à peu.

Comment allait réagir Harry, quand Ron lui annoncerait qu'il avait passé 6 mois dans le coma ?


	9. Chapitre 9 : Sacré réveil

-Est-il au courant ?  
-Pas encore il faut lui laisser le temps, ça va lui faire un choc...

-Il va bientôt sortir de l'infirmerie Ron, il se rendra compte que les choses ont changé, ça sera encore plus dur si il découvre ça tout seul.

-Je sais Neville, je sais...

Les deux amis de Harry étaient plus qu'embarrassés. Il s'était passé plus de choses dans le monde des sorciers en six mois, qu'en cinq années de scolarité. Aucun des deux garçons ne savait si l'état psychologique d'Harry lui permettrait d'accepter de telles nouvelles...  
Assis dans un coin de la pièce surveillant au loin leur ami malade, ils débâtèrent sur la façon dont ils pourraient lui annoncer qu'il avait sombré pendant des mois.

-Hermione saurait comment faire, elle a toujours été douée pour ce genre de choses.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux, je ne suis pas sur que...

-Enfin Ron! le coupa Neville, c'est quand même sa meilleure amie non? Elle est venu le voir un paquet de fois, je suis sur qu'elle a oublié ou presque ce qui s'est passé. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Tiens regarde il se réveille.

Ils s'approchèrent du lit de Harry.

-Salut Harry ! s'exclama gentiment le jeune Londubat.

-Neville! Content de te voir. Fiou sacré nuit...

Les jeunes adolescents se regardèrent pour se donner du courage.

-Harry...il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches..., commença le rouquin.

Un souvenir revint à l'esprit d'Harry . Son meilleur ami avait employé les mêmes termes lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que le saule cogneur avait réduit son balai en miettes en troisième année. Allait-il lui annoncer qu'il s'était mis en couple avec Hermione? Harry se sentit paranoïaque mais il était préférable de se préparer au pire.

-Il ne s'est pas écoulé qu'une seule journée depuis ton malaise...,continua Neville.  
-Wouah, répondit-il amusé, quoi tu veux dire que j'ai dormi une semaine? J'exagère!  
-Euh...beaucoup plus...

Le jeune Potter vit à l'expression de ses amis que la situation était d'une gravité qu'il avait sous-estimé.

-Dites moi vite, vous me faites peur, demanda Harry.

-Tu es resté inconscient pendant six mois, et beaucoup de choses se sont passé.

La phrase de Ron l'agaça, pourquoi ne pas venir au but et jouer tant de mystère.  
La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit sinistre qui correspondait parfaitement à la tristesse de cette annonce.

Hermione entra en courant.

-C'est vrai ?! Il s'est réveillé?!

Elle avança vers les garçons et regarda Harry d'un air à la fois agressif et attentionné. Un regard noir épicé d'une petite étincelle de bonheur, un mélange assez déconcertant.  
C'était confirmé, à en juger par la confusion qu'elle ressentait à le voir sorti du coma, Harry devait vraiment avoir blessé Hermione la nuit de l'accident.  
L'adolescent se sentit mal et peina à la regarder.  
Son ventre se serrait sous l'effet du stress. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Il ferma les yeux et espéra se réveiller mais tout ceci était bien réel.

-Allez y bordel, vous allez me faire stresser combien de temps ?

-Un mois après ton...disons...endormissement, les mangemorts ont attaqué Poudlard.

-Ils me cherchaient pas vrai?

-Nan enfin oui mais ils voulaient aussi prendre le contrôle de l'école, expliqua doucement Ron en baissant ses yeux humides, Ginny...ils ont tué Ginny.

Le remord présent chez Harry atteignit un stade qu'il ne pensait jamais atteindre. Ses amis s'étaient battus, son école s'était défendu et il n'avait pas été là. Il avait été égoïste, se croyait malheureux plus que quiconque , croyant résoudre ses problèmes avec un peu d'herbe. Son meilleur ami avait perdu sa petite sœur, et encore une fois Harry n'avait pas été là. Il serra le poing et se mit à trembler.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens mon vieux, c'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas te douter que cette herbe t'aurais mit dans cet état là. Ca n'aurait rien changé, tu n'aurais pas pu la sauver, ils préparaient leur attaque depuis des mois. Ils cherchent à affaiblir l'ordre.

-Pourquoi ne s'en sont-ils pas pris à moi?

-Pour la gloire bien sur. Voldemort n'aurait eu aucun mérite à tuer quelqu'un dans le coma Harry. Il attends que tu reprennes tes forces pour rendre sa victoire plus impressionnante.

-Qui d'autre ? Qui d'autre a été tué ? Ont t-ils détruit le château ? Comment va l'ordre ? Hermione ont-ils fait du mal à tes parents ?

Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Harry. Des questions dont les réponses étaient toutes aussi angoissantes les unes que les autres.

- Quelques premières années ont été tués également. Personne que tu ne connaisse particulièrement. Si peut-être le petit Peter, tu sais celui qui te demandait toujours un autographe après le match de Quidditch.  
Pour ce qui est de l'ordre, nous ne savons rien, affirma la jeune fille, lorsque tu sais qui a vu que tu n'étais pas en état de te battre, il a piqué une crise de nerfs. Il a ordonné à ses fidèles de partir mais avant il nous a condamné à tous rester ici...

-Comment ça?!

-Il a utilisé un sortilége de magie noire très ancien. Personne ne peut quitter Poudlard tant qu'il n'a pas annulé son sort. Tu sais qui ne voulait pas te combattre aussi affaibli mais il savait qu'une fois réveillé tu irais te cacher quelque part. Avec ce sortilége, il est certain de te retrouver facilement. Il lui suffira de revenir à Poudlard quand tu seras rétabli.

-Il faut me livrer à lui, ils vous laisseront tranquille.

-Tu sais bien que personne ne te laisserait faire ça Harry. Et puis c'est notre guerre à tous. Nous nous sommes beaucoup entrainés ces derniers mois tu sais. Les profs ont mis en place des cours intensifs de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils veulent qu'on soit prêts quand ils reviendront. Il y a des négociations avec certaines créatures de la forêt qui pourraient se joindre à nous.

-Mais Dumbledore! C'est un des meilleurs sorciers, il est surement capable de rompre le sort qui nous empêche de sortir.

-Il a essayé, ainsi que Rogue, Mac Gonagall, et tous les autres. Mais tous ont échoué. Aucun contact à l'extérieur n'est possible. Personne ne sait si les membres de l'ordre sont encore en vie.

-Ron, tes parents ne savent pas que...

-Ginny est morte ? Non je ne pense pas...

Un silence dramatique s'instaura. Harry reposa son dos sur le lit et tenta de respirer normalement. Toute cette tragédie était dure à avaler. Il revit le visage de Ginny. C'était elle qui l'avait sauvé en appelant de l'aide. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi adorable pouvait mériter cette fin ?  
Il regarda un à un ses amis dans les yeux. Tous semblaient fragiles et fatigués, ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu semblait plus que difficile. Tous devaient vivre dans la peur d'une nouvelle attaque.

-Mais le ministère dans tout ça? Ne sont-ils pas censés libérer Poudlard? Avec autant d'aurors, ils pourraient intervenir.

Ron haussa les épaules.

-On te l'a dit Harry. Personne ne sait ce qui se passe en dehors de l'école. Même les personnages des tableaux sont coincés ici. Les raccourcis et les passages secrets sont tous condamnés. C'est à peine si l'on se nourrit correctement. Des cultures ont été mises en place et de la chasse est organisée dans la forêt mais l'hiver a vraiment été rude.

-Bon sang!

Harry passa de la tristesse à la rage, frappant son point contre le mur qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Sans se demander s'il était raisonnable de le faire, il souleva ses draps et décida de quitter son lit.

-Harry fais attention.

Hermione lui en voulait pour une raison incompréhensible certes, mais lorsqu'elle le vit s'élancer sur ses jambes faibles, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'aider. S'appuyant sur elle, il fit quelques pas vers la sortie.

-Ca va pas se passer comme ça! déclara Harry d'un ton belliqueux.


	10. Chapitre 10 : La légende disait vrai

Les tristes visages des tableaux poussiéreux montraient à quel point Poudlard avait changé. Les fantômes ne déambulaient plus joyeusement dans la grande salle. Le saule cogneur ne trouvait plus aucun plaisir à déplumer les petits oiseaux qui passaient par là. Même la grosse dame, dont la voix stridente résonnait habituellement dans toute l'école, avait mis ses chants de coté. Les nombreux hiboux et chouettes désespérés attendaient depuis des lustres qu'on leur donne une petite lettre à porter.

Autrefois beaucoup d'élèves traînaient dans les couloirs. Les rires et les discussions animaient l'immensité du château. Mais en cette période, il n'était pas commun de s'attarder. On retournait directement dans la salle commune après un cours et on respectait les règles sans poser de question. Les retenues distribuées sans aucune pitié veillaient à rappeler que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

Ce jour là en quittant l'infirmerie, Harry ne croisa que des regards perdus. Il se demanda à quand remontait le dernier sourire de tous ceux qu'il apercevait. L'attaque des mangemorts se ressentait encore après quelques mois.  
Chaque élève de septième année devait une fois par semaine se poster dans une zone de l'école et monter la garde. Quelques elfes des cuisines avaient également été réquisitionnés pour donner l'alerte en cas d'attaque. Harry fut surpris de voir à quel point chacun avait pris ses responsabilités, conscient du danger. D'après Neville, les horaires de cours étaient devenues très difficiles à tenir. Douze heures par semaine, des techniques de combat étaient enseignées par Dumbledore qui s'avérait plus inquiet que jamais.

"On les aura, ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend" répétait sans cesse Ron assoiffé de vengeance. Et il n'était pas le seul, Harry mourait d'envie de libérer sa colère sur Bellatrix. Il aimait imaginer la sorcière payer pour ses nombreux crimes.

Les quatre Gryffondors donnèrent à Harry son nouvel emploi du temps puis l'entraînèrent dans le parc.  
Sous un grand châtaignier, reposait une pierre tombale gravée à la hâte et entourée d'Hortensias.

"Ginny Weasley (11 Aout 1981 – 1 Janvier 1998) a donné sa vie pour défendre Poudlard"

Harry s'avança et se mit à genoux sous l'arbre, fixant le nom de celle qui fut son amie. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire...  
Son meilleur ami le rejoint, se plaçant tout prés de lui. Le jeune Potter aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour rendre hommage à Ginny mais l'émotion lui noua la gorge. Rapidement il entendit les sanglots de Ron recouvrir le chant des oiseaux.

"Ils paieront pour ce qu'ils ont fait Ron je te le promets" chuchota Harry à son oreille.

***

-Tu vas m'ignorer pendant longtemps ?

-Je ne t'ignore pas Harry, je suis pressée, déclara Hermione en descendant quelques marches veillant à ne pas trébucher dans le noir.

-Me prend pas pour un con. J'ai été dans le coma pendant 6 mois et tu agis comme si tu t'en fichais. C'est comme si tu n'avais plus rien à me dire, reprocha le sorcier d'un ton vexé.

Sa meilleure amie avala sa salive. Il avait raison, elle n'avait pas le droit de le traiter comme ça. Mais que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Qu'elle était folle de lui ? Qu'il lui avait fait mal cette nuit là mais qu'elle l'aimait toujours ? Qu'elle était à la fois dégoûtée et effrayée d'aimer quelqu'un d'aussi violent ?  
Elle se contenta de soupirer et regarda ses pieds comme si les mots allaient tomber du ciel. De toute façon, la confusion la prenait de nouveau et elle se sentait incapable de parler. Elle sentit à la douleur de sa gorge, qu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer.  
Hermione demeurait partagée entre l'envie omniprésente de lui sauter au cou et le besoin de le rejeter. Ce mélange d'émotions la rendait folle.

-Je sais que j'ai fait quelque chose de terrible ce soir là et j'en suis désolé. Mais comment veux tu que je me rattrape si tu me fuis sans arrêt comme ça. Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé.

Le temps tourna au ralenti. Il fallait coûte que coûte convaincre Hermione de lui laisser une chance. Le sorcier regarda les beaux yeux blessés de la jeune femme et se sentit paralysé. Le moment de faire ses preuves et de tout confesser était arrivé. Il le sentait et il ne devait pas échouer. Les mangemorts pouvaient débarquer d'un moment à l'autre et leur ôter la vie. Il refusait de mourir avant d'avoir dit la vérité.

Il avait vu un paquet de films bidon dans lesquels les moldus semblaient si facilement déclarer leurs sentiments. Pourtant en cet instant rien ne paraissait plus difficile. Elle était si jolie à le regarder ainsi, si vulnérable. Il n'oserait même pas la toucher par peur de la briser.  
La faible lumière du couloir permettait de voir ses pupilles briller. Hermione avait l'air aussi dévastée qu'il l'était.  
"Respire Harry, lance toi" se dit-il pour s'encourager.

-Imagine ce que je ressens. Je me réveille et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir Harry?! Demanda la jeune sorcière en pleurs. Très bien.

Hermione sécha ses larmes à l'aide de sa manche et souleva légèrement son chemisier. Harry put entrevoir une brûlure au dessus de son nombril. La blessure était de petite taille mais paraissait très douloureuse. Il recula d'un pas et manqua de tomber sur une marche.

-Nan, nan c'est impossible...

Le sorcier eut du mal à respirer.

-Si c'est bien l'œuvre de ta baguette Harry.

Conquis par le regret, il resta immobile comme si son esprit s'était évaporé pour ne pas avoir à supporter le passé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

-Tu es venu vers moi dans un état lamentable et tu as commencé à hurler que je n'avais pas le droit de te faire autant de mal. Tu t'es mis à brûler tous mes livres . Et j'ai commis l'erreur de me mettre en colère moi aussi et tu...

-Je t'aime.

Harry avait dit ça soudainement sans réfléchir. Ces trois mots si significatifs s'étaient échappé comme par magie de sa bouche.  
Son amie le regarda la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il était aussi surpris qu'elle par ce qu'il venait de dire. Etait-il pris de folie ou avait-il eu enfin le cran d'avouer ce qui le rongeait depuis des semaines ?

-Je ne supporte plus de le cacher. Se contenter d'être ton ami était si dur pour moi. Je ne pensais pas que j'irais jusqu'à t'en vouloir et te blesser. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Si on doit arrêter de se parler à cause de ce que j'ai fait alors je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Même si tu me le pardonnes d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire mal et je me haïrais toujours pour t'avoir fait ça.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de parler. Dévoiler ce qui l'avait fait souffrir en silence lui faisait un bien fou. Il s'enlevait un couteau du cœur.

-J'ai envie de toi, dés que je te vois, la distance entre nous me paraît infinie. Je me suis senti sale au début. Avoir des vues sur toi me faisait me sentir pervers ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne pouvais concevoir que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de ma meilleure amie. Et puis il y a Ron, il t'aime depuis des années tu sais alors j'ai préféré attendre et espérer que je me trompais. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu obsèdes mes pensées et je sens que ce n'est pas prêt de se terminer. Tu es la première personne à laquelle j'ai pensé en me réveillant de ces 6 mois de coma.

Le pou d'Harry atteignit une vitesse record. Comment allait-elle réagir? Il l'observa tandis qu'il déballait ses sentiments mais la jeune femme ne dégageait que de la tristesse et il était impossible de détecter la moindre réciprocité.

-Ne me fuis pas s'il te plaît. Les mangemorts peuvent venir, je n'ai pas peur de cette guerre, je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Mais savoir qu'il peut t'arriver quelque chose m'effraie plus que tout.  
Laisse-moi veiller sur toi. Oublie l'être cruel que je suis devenu. Je t'en prie Hermione, déteste-moi si tu veux mais laisse moi te protéger.

- Comment puis-je te faire confiance ? Le questionna la sorcière qui tentait de garder un regard impassible.

Harry glissa sa main dans sa poche et la tendit vers son élue. Sur sa paume reposait une petite fleur violette. Dans un petit bruit mélodieux, la fleur fanée reprit soudain des couleurs vives et redressa ses pétales. Puis dans les secondes qui suivirent, la luna reflexiane dispersa la lumière la plus douce qui soit.

Les deux sorciers sourirent émerveillés. La légende disait vrai... Et leurs cœurs disaient vrai. Aucun des deux n'aurait pu deviner que l'autre l'aimait autant en retour et il n'en fallu pas plus pour apaiser les tensions.

Leurs regards timides se croisèrent. Enfin ils pouvaient partager leur amour, enfin ils pouvaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre sans aucune peur d'être rejeté. Pourtant ils restaient là figés sur place, apeurés, effrayés du geste qu'ils rêvaient de réaliser depuis si longtemps.

Devaient-ils le faire ? Devaient-ils à tout jamais enterré cette amitié si précieuse ? Devaient-ils prendre ce risque ?  
Harry ressentit de l'impatience dans ses jambes, comme si son corps lui ordonnait de faire quelque chose.

Il fut le premier à bouger. Conscient qu'Hermione était terrorisée, il glissa sa main vers la sienne pour la rassurer. Elle semblait trembler de la tête aux pieds. Mais ses yeux brillaient de joie autant que brillait la petite fleur violette. Il la fixa longuement, attendant un signe qui montrerait qu'elle était prête à dépasser le stade de l'amitié.

La jeune femme approcha son visage du sien et captura doucement ses lèvres. L'odeur d'Harry était si agréable. Il posa une main sur sa joue tout en continuant de l'embrasser et elle se sentie plus désirée que jamais. Il sentit un peu d'humidité et comprit qu'Hermione n'avait pas totalement arrêté de pleurer. Il serra davantage ses doigts entre les siens pour lui rappeler que tout allait bien.

Leur baiser devint de moins timide tout en restant très doux. Ils se détendirent petit à petit et se serrèrent au fur et à mesure l'un contre l'autre. Leurs langues se frôlèrent provoquant des frissons chez Hermione.  
Harry avança légèrement de sorte à appuyer délicatement l'adolescente contre le mur. Puis refusant de céder à son corps ce qu'il lui réclamait, il écarta ses lèvres des siennes.

Ils reprirent leur souffle en gardant les yeux fermés. Ce moment était si fort...comme si le monde autour d'eux avait cessé d'exister. Leur amour était réciproque, ils se le répétèrent en tête plusieurs fois, si soulagés.

Puis Harry repensa à l'acte terrible qu'il avait commis. Il appuya doucement sa main sur la brûlure pour rappeler à celle qui était digne de la petite fleur, à quel point il était désolé. Et posant sa main par dessus la sienne, ne le quittant pas des yeux, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle le pardonnait.

-Elèves en dehors des dortoirs!

Harry avait parié que ce genre de choses arriverait. Le couple s'embrassa rapidement une dernière fois et rejoignirent en vitesse leur lit, déçus de devoir se séparer si vite.


	11. Chapitre 11 : A petit feu

Voir Dumbledore enseigner la magie était passionnant. Le vieil homme possédait plus de patience, de rigueur et de compréhension que les autres professeurs. Ses nombreuses années d'expériences lui avaient appris que la meilleure arme du sorcier était la confiance en soi, force qu'Harry avait égarée il y a presque un an , en perdant son parrain.

Flipendo, incendio, specto patronum...les incantations résonnaient dans la grande salle qui s'était transformé en salle d'entrainement pour tous les élèves de tout age confondu. Tous chuchotèrent en apercevant Harry et bientôt toute l'école fut au courant que le garçon qui avait survécu s'était enfin réveillé, quittant son interminable coma.

Le ciel habituellement ensoleillé de la pièce était orageux et gris depuis que la magie noire avait envahie Poudlard. Harry marcha longtemps avant de trouver un partenaire de combat. Il avait aperçu Hermione au fond de la pièce mais avait réalisé qu'elle était en compagnie de Ron. Il angoissait à l'idée que Ron découvre ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il devrait le savoir un jour mais peut-être était-il encore trop tôt. Il fallait qu'il en parle avec Hermione.

-Besoin d'une cible ?

Le jeune Potter reconnut sans problème la voix innocente de Luna. L'adolescente aux tenues originales arborait ce jour là un étrange bandeau en forme de poisson. Plus rien ne pouvait choquait Harry chez son amie.

-Luna ! Ça faisait longtemps...

Harry pensa à la stupidité de sa remarque. Il avait dormir six mois, ce qui incluait de ne pas voir grand monde.

-Contente de te voir de nouveau debout Harry. Les fêtes de fin d'année auraient été un peu mois déprimantes avec toi. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais commencer. Je vais essayer de ne pas te faire mal mais serre un peu les dents au cas ou.

-Quoi ?

Luna leva sa baguette et un grand jet de lumière bleue envoya Harry dans le décor. Il se redressa décontenancé et frotta son coude douloureux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé un tel talent et une telle agressivité chez Luna.A croire que l'angoisse pouvait métamorphoser les gens.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Harry, s'excusa la petite blonde en l'aidant à se relever, Depuis des lustres on a nous a beaucoup appris. On n'y va pas en douceur.

L'élu se sentit ridiculement faible. Tous avaient fait énormément de progrès pendant qu'il avait perdu son temps dans un lit. Son corps était si affaibli par son récent coma. Pendant un instant il se demanda s'il avait encore en lui l'énergie nécessaire pour lancer un simple sort. Sous le regard de Luna , il tendit sa main et tenta de répliquer. Mais tout ce qui émergea de sa baguette furent deux, trois étincelles insignifiantes.  
Persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un simple coup de fatigue Harry répéta plusieurs fois son geste, en vain...Dumbledore qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes au loin s'avança perplexe.

-Professeur...murmura Harry désespéré.

-Je sais...Suis moi mon garçon. Miss Parvati, pouvez vous trouver le professeur Rogue et lui demander de surveiller la salle pendant mon absence s'il vous plait ?

Pressant le pas, il attrapa Harry par la manche et le traîna dans son bureau. A peine entré, le jeune Potter s'assit sur un fauteuil et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Que m'arrive t-il professeur ?

-Il est urgent de se préparer au pire Harry. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre tous ses moyens. Il faut que tu te reprennes.

-Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs ! S'exclama Harry comme si Dumbledore n'avait pas compris à quel point la situation était grave.

-Bien sur que si...bien sur que si...

Il fit les cent pas aussi nerveux que son élève puis lui fit signe de le suivre au fond de la pièce. Harry comprit tout de suite...le sage voulait l'emmener à la pensine.

-La vie ne t'as pas fait que des cadeaux ces derniers temps. Il arrive un moment ou les troubles d'un sorcier causent une sorte de rupture en lui. Ton sommeil prolongé n'arrange pas les choses. Je veux que tu oublies pour un moment ce qui te tracasse Harry. Pense à des moments qui ne t'inspirent que le bien-être et mets ces souvenirs dans la pensine. Quand tu auras finis tape trois fois sur la cloche que tu vois là bas.  
Sans en dire plus, il quitta son bureau précipitamment.

"Le bien-être?" Répéta Harry, En quoi tout ça lui rendrait-il ses pouvoirs ? Il soupira et décida d'obéir. Puis ne résistant pas à la tentation, il mit ses deux mains sur le rebord de la pensine et y plongea la tête sans aucune hésitation.

Tout commença dans un jardin. La radieuse Lilly Potter lisait attentivement un livre sous un cerisier tandis que son mari James balançait Harry en l'air.

"Et il fonce le petit attrapeur ! A lui le vif d'or !"

Harry ne savait si c'était l'émotion du quidditch ou la fierté d'être un parent mais les yeux de son père brillaient d'émerveillement.

Le souvenir suivant se déroulait au terrier. Sous un soleil d'été, les enfants Weasley eurent la corvée de débarrasser le jardin des gnomes. Harry fut réquisitionné plus qu'heureux d'apporter son aide à cette famille qu'il aimait tant.  
Les minutes passèrent fructueuses d'une mémoire remplie de rires et de joie. Le jeune Potter retrouva le sourire, se rappelant que son existence n'avait pas été que souffrance.

Il ne reconnut pas un des souvenirs suivants. Tout commença dans une bibliothèque en pleine nuit. Le fils de James comprit qu'il portait sa cape d'invisibilité. Il aperçut une faible lumière qu'il suivit. Elle le mena à un recoin faiblement éclairé par une bougie presque éteinte. Deux étudiants semblaient faire des recherches à une heure très tardive.  
Il comprit très vite ce qui se passait. Il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quels élèves. Hermione était en compagnie d'un garçon qu'elle regardait pleine d'admiration. Harry ressentit une jalousie incontrôlable et réalisa qu'il revivait la nuit de son malaise...la nuit ou il avait attaqué Hermione...

Il tenta de fuir, chercha un moyen d'échapper à ce souvenir. Il refusa de la voir souffrir, de la voir blessée par sa propre baguette. Mais on n'échappe pas au passé, on n'échappe pas à la mémoire de ses propres actes, même dans une pensive.  
En vain il tenta d'éviter ce qui allait inévitablement se produire. Il essaya de courir vers elle, il hurla son nom, la supplia de s'enfuir. Il s'excusa encore et encore. Mais ni elle ni le jeune garçon ne pouvaient l'entendre.

Contre son plein gré, la baguette de Harry lança un sortilége d'incendio sur les livres de son amie. Les pages prirent rapidement feu malgré les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour faire disparaître les flammes. Elle entra dans une colère monstre et se dirigea vers Harry. Le garçon à la cicatrice vit son bras se lever...

-Nooooooonnnnnn !

Soudain Harry fut brutalement éjecté de son souvenir. Il sursauta et tomba brutalement sur le sol. Il se laissa aller, continuant à jurer en larmes qu'il était désolé. Des voix résonnèrent au dessus de lui.

-Trop d'évènements le dépassent Albus, ça ne peut continuer comme ça. Regardez dans quel état il se trouve.

-Que suggérez vous Minerva ? Vous savez qu'ils vont revenir. Personne ne peut se confiner dans la faiblesse. Nous nous devons de tous nous préparer.

-Vous attendez de lui l'impossible. Regardez le, il ne s'est pas nourrit par soi même pendant des mois, même chez les Dursley il n'était pas aussi maigre. Il est orphelin, il a perdu son parrain, la soeur de son meilleur ami. Toute l'école le regarde comme s'il devait sauver le monde. Il se fait appelé l'élu comme si son existence était le seul espoir qu'il nous restait. Ne voyez donc vous pas que toute cette pression est en train de le détruire à petit feu? Cessez donc ces histoires d'élu et donnez lui la chance d'être un adolescent normal.

-J'ai bien peur qu'il soit trop tard.

-Accordez lui un peu de temps.

-Et s'il était incapable de se défendre quand il reviendra ?

-Il en sera encore moins capable si vous l'épuisez. Il serait encore plus bouleversé si vous ne l'aviez pas sorti à temps de la pensine. Ne le laissez pas seul avec son passé. Il sous-estime lui même l'horreur de ce qui le précède.

-J'aimerais croire que ça suffira...

***

-Le garçon s'est réveillé maitre...

Lord Voldemort se retourna et frappa violemment le mangemort qui s'effondra sur le sol.

-Crois tu que je ne le sens pas ? hurla Tom Jedusor dans un rire diabolique.

Bellatrix Lestrange s'approcha de lui et s'inclina plus fidèle que jamais.

-Quand allons nous tuer le garçon maitre?, demanda la sorcière avec un sourire sadique.

-Assez! Pourquoi tant d'impatience? , s'exclama le mage noir qui fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, laissons ce cher Harry reprendre un peu de force. Ensuite nous lui arracherons ce qu'il a de plus cher.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Magie écourtée

Dumbledore jugea nécessaire de raccompagner Harry jusqu'à son dortoir. Les gryffondors furent plus qu'étonnés, il n'était pas commun de voir le directeur pénétrer dans leur salle commune. Plusieurs d'entre eux stoppèrent leur activité et se levèrent pour lui témoigner du respect. Le grand sorcier suscitait beaucoup d'admiration. L'énergie qu'il déployait pour protéger son école rassurait les plus jeunes.  
Prenant soin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, il saisit fermement le bras d'Harry et l'aida à traverser rapidement la pièce. Harry affichait un regard perdu, comme si son âme s'était enfuie. Il ne prit pas la peine de tourner les yeux vers ses amis. Il devina qu'ils le dévisageaient tous morts d'inquiétude et voulut s'épargner ce spectacle.

Les chuchotements se multiplièrent : le célèbre Harry Potter se montrait plus faible que jamais.

-Allons allons, retournez à vos occupations, ordonna Dumbledore, agacé de voir les élèves fixer Harry comme une bête de foire.

Tandis que leurs deux silhouettes disparaissaient en haut de l'escalier, Hermione resta immobile sur la première marche. La sorcière regardait le chemin vers les dortoirs, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre Harry. Son état était plus grave qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Un vide évident se ressentait à la table des serpentards. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient lâchement fui lors de l'attaque des mangemorts. Les plus sombres d'entre eux étaient rapidement passés du statut de victimes au statut d'attaquant.  
La table de chaque maison habituellement recouverte d'œufs, de bacon et d'autres mets délicieux arborait un reflet navrant. Ron fit la grimace en avalant un jus acide. La qualité de la nourriture s'était dégradée depuis l'assaut de Poudlard il y a cinq mois, mais le jeune Weasley ne s'y était toujours pas habitué. Il scruta le reste de la table, animé par le réflexe de lire la gazette du sorcier. Evidemment aucun journal ne se montra.  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu devrais t'y faire après tout ce temps. He Harry ! s'exclama t-elle en l'apercevant au loin.

Harry fit quelques pas et prit place sur le banc à coté d'elle. Il trouva la situation plus qu'embarrassante. Il n'avait pas vu Hermione depuis leur baiser. Il comprit à l'expression de son visage, qu'elle était envahie par la timidité elle aussi. Ils se remémorèrent ce qui s'était passé et leur regard s'intensifia.

-Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous avez tous les deux ? Vous tirez une tête trop bizarre, rigola Ron en avalant une dizaine de tartines.

-Ron ! Tu te souviens du sens du mot « partage » ?! , cria Hermione profitant de la situation pour changer de sujet, Certains elfes ne mangent presque plus pour qu'on puisse avoir un petit déjeuner. Tiens Harry, je t'ai mis deux pancakes de coté, j'avais peur que ce monstre dévore tout.

Elle lui tendit une assiette de petites crêpes à l'aspect louche et put sentir le contact de sa peau pendant une fraction de secondes. Cet effleurement ne les laissa pas de marbre. « Le pauvre Ron...s'il savait... » pensa fortement Harry.

Il était assez prés d'Hermione pour entendre sa respiration et imagina cette scène sans la présence de son meilleur ami. Il aurait pu glisser son bras sur l'épaule d'Hermione, passer sa main dans ses cheveux ou tout simplement serrer discrètement la sienne.  
Ron déballa une dizaine de phrases mais Harry n'y portait plus aucune attention. Pendant quelques minutes, il fut obnubilé par l'odeur d'Hermione. S'il avait eu plus de cran, il lui aurait suffit de l'entrainer dans un couloir pour l'embrasser sans fin.

-Comment veulent-ils que je me prive s'ils en mettent autant dans les plats. Et puis pas grave, j'irais à la chasse cet après-midi.

-Quoi ? Les élèves vont aussi aux parties de chasse ?

-Oui, seuls les septièmes années y sont obligés mais si tu as seize ans tu peux y participer volontairement. Hagrid mène la troupe. Ca ne plait pas trop aux centaures, mais c'est le seul moyen d'avoir un peu de viande. J'ai bien envie d'un peu de cerf pour le diner ! On devrait y aller ensemble quand tu seras rétabli.

-Harry a des choses plus importantes à faire Ronald.

Le jeune Weasley soupira. Qu'avait-elle à être si tendue et rabat-joie ?

La salle sur demande était restée d'une aide précieuse pendant ces temps de guerre. Sa grande taille surprit de nouveau Harry lorsqu'il y entra suivant Hermione. La hauteur du plafond rejoignait la hauteur des possibilités que cette pièce offrait.  
Il fut ravi qu'elle l'emmène ici. Enfin ils pourraient passer un moment seul à seul.  
L'heure passée à se retenir de l'embrasser l'avait mit sur les nerfs. Impatient, il ferma la porte et se pencha sur elle.

-Que fais tu ? demanda t-elle en s'écartant, on n'est pas venus s'amuser Harry.

La sorcière remit sa frange en place. Harry adorait cette mimique. Puis elle s'approcha d'un objet recouvert par un grand drap. Elle enleva le tissu et sous un vol de poussière apparut un mannequin d'entrainement. Le sorcier soupira. Lui qui s'était imaginé câlinant Hermione allait simplement assister à un cours particulier.

-Hermione tu sais que...

-Tu as perdu tes pouvoirs je sais. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu les retrouves au plus vite. Allez, c'est le moment de t'exercer. Concentre-toi, imagine que ce bonhomme en bois soit un mangemort.

Il fallait reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait pas tors, rester dans l'incapacité de se défendre était dangereux. Le sorcier retroussa ses manches et sortit sa baguette du fond de sa poche.  
Harry se mit en position de combat, cherchant toute la concentration en lui et inspira profondément. Puis, dans un geste incertain, tenta de lancer un sortilège.

Rien ne se produisit. Aucun effet n'émergea de la baguette. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui le regardait sévèrement les bras croisés.

- Tu es fort Harry. Prends en conscience. Recommence.

Il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui parle ainsi, avec une voix mielleuse et autoritaire à la fois mais il s'exécuta sans un mot...pour subir le même échec.

-Et merde ! hurla t-il la faisant sursauter.

Hermione avança vers le mannequin et le fit disparaitre à l'aide de la magie. Puis habillée d'un sérieux infaillible, elle se mit en face de lui.

-Je vais t'attaquer, dépêche toi de te mettre sur la défensive.

Harry recula et dégagea un non très clair d'un signe de tête. Sans aucun remord, elle serra les dents et lui lança un flipendo au visage.

Le sorcier tomba à la renverse. Sa chute sur le sol en pierre provoqua un bruit foudroyant qui fit frissonner Hermione. Elle se retint de courir vers lui pour l'aider mais s'y refusa. Si elle cédait au regret qu'elle ressentait en le voyant à terre, sa leçon n'aurait aucun effet. Elle devait se contenir et anéantir toute pitié. Elle se surprit elle même, la peur l'avait rendue plus dure moralement.

Légèrement assommé il se redressa et marcha vers elle en colère.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Défends-toi.

Hermione ne l'avait pas attaqué par plaisir. Elle l'avait fait pour son propre bien, cherchant à provoquer un déclic chez lui. Mais rétorquer par un sort lui était impossible. Cela était déjà arrivé et les heures avaient beau passer, la culpabilité de Harry était restée à son sommet.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends ?! Un mangemort ne te laissera pas le temps d'hésiter ! Réplique Harry !

-Non, je refuse de te faire du mal.

-Arrête de réfléchir et fais-le !

-Non !

Elle soupira.

-Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de te faire du mal. Pourquoi est ce si compliqué à comprendre ? Est ce qu'on va faire mine de rien et continuer à s'envoyer des sors à la gueule Hermione ?

-De quoi tu parles ? le questionna la sorcière en approchant son visage tout prés du sien.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, répondit Harry d'une voix grave et glaciale.

Son regard froid comme la mort figea Hermione et le rendit encore plus attirant à ses yeux.

- Je ne veux pas que Ron l'apprenne Harry. Il n'a aucune nouvelle de sa famille, Ginny est partie. Une mauvaise nouvelle de plus l'anéantirait.

-Je ne parle pas du petit déjeuner. Je parle de maintenant. Personne ne nous voit ici alors ne me snobe pas comme si j'étais un étranger.

-Si tu étais un étranger pour moi, je ne m'inquiéterais pas de l'état de tes pouvoirs Harry.

La colère d'Harry s'intensifia. La perte de ses pouvoirs et la distance d'Hermione le rendaient fou. Tournant en rond nerveusement dans la pièce, il tenta d'évacuer sa détresse. Il ne devait pas libérer sa rage sur Hermione cette fois-ci. Il lui avait fait suffisamment de mal.  
Se calmer pourrait être si facile, il lui suffirait de l'embrasser, de l'allonger sur le sol pour lui faire l'amour. Harry savait qu'un tel acte serait parfait pour se débarrasser des sombres pensées qui l'habitaient, mais il ne devait pas céder à ses pulsions.  
Sa frustration était au sommet il se dirigea vers le mur et sans retenue se mit à le frapper violemment. Plusieurs fois, son poing énergique vint cogner douloureusement la pierre.

Hermione se précipita vers lui pour l'arrêter mais il était trop tard. Déjà la peau d'Harry s'était détruite et laissait entrevoir ses os.  
Des goutes de sang s'écoulèrent le long de son bras. Une mare se formait progressivement à coté de leurs pieds. Il se baissa tremblant et grimaçant tenant son poignet en gémissant.

La jeune femme ne tarda pas à attraper sa baguette et talentueuse elle invoqua un sortilège de guérison. Petit à petit, la main d'Harry reprit sa forme d'origine, et la douleur s'effaça de son visage.

Hermione se posta en face de lui, son premier réflexe habituel aurait été de le prendre dans ses bras mais elle savait qu'Harry détestait qu'elle ressente de l'inquiétude pour lui. Ainsi, elle fut plus que surprise lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle pour poser sa tête au creux de son épaule comme un enfant apeuré.

Harry se relâcha. Il avait besoin du soutien constant d'Hermione. Enfin il se l'avouait.

-Tu crois que je deviens fou ? demanda t-il d'un air triste.

-Ne dis pas ca.

Elle caressa ses cheveux d'un geste réconfortant et referma ses bras sur lui.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Harry baissa la tête, souleva doucement le menton d'Hermione et l'embrassa affectueusement. Ce nouveau baiser les rendit aussi émus que le premier. Hermione sentit qu'il allait être dur de s'arrêter. Elle s'accrocha davantage à lui et accéléra le rythme de leur étreinte.

Il avait l'air si heureux et soulagé en cet instant, comme si elle le sauvait d'un cauchemar. Rien ne pouvait la faire se sentir plus utile. Harry interrompit leur union, se sentant ressourcé et fixa sa propre main recouverte de sang séché. Il tenait toujours sa baguette.

-Tu peux le faire, se murmura t-il à soi même.

Sous les yeux émerveillés d'Hermione, il réalisa un accio parfait. Un petit cliquetis se fit entendre et dans un souffle puissant la carte du maraudeur s'installa entre ses doigts. Le soutien d'Hermione lui avait redonné confiance en lui.

-Ron revient déjà de la forêt, il faut rentrer avant qu'il nous cherche partout. Il pourrait deviner quelque chose...

L'idée de devoir cacher leur liaison et faire semblant le reste de la journée les démoralisa...C'était bien connu...la magie ne dure qu'un temps...


	13. Chapitre 13 : Paranoia

Ron s'extirpa soudain de sa couverture dans un bruit qui surprit Harry. Il lâcha son livre et se retourna intrigué. Redressé comme un soldat, son ami s'exprimait comme un grand orateur.

-C'est décidé ! Je lui dis, il faut que je lui dise !

-Enfin qu'est ce que tu racontes Ron ?

Mais il réalisa que son meilleur pote ne faisait que parler dans son sommeil, comme à son habitude. Le somnambule allait certes répondre à ses questions, mais il ne se souviendrait de rien le lendemain matin.

-Hermione je dois lui dire que je l'aime. C'est vrai Harry, ça a toujours été elle au fond. Les mangemorts ne vont pas tarder, c'est le meilleur moment pour lui dire.

Harry sentit ses mains devenir moites. Une goute de sueur ne tarda pas à dégouliner le long de son front. Ron allait souffrir, cela était inévitable. Il connaissait par cœur Hermione, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'avouer au jeune Weasley ce qui s'était passé les deux derniers jours, mais si Ron venait à lui confier ses sentiments, elle se sentirait obligé de tout confesser. Sa bonté ne saurait supporter plus longtemps de cacher un tel secret à son meilleur ami.

La seconde d'après, il fut envahi par un doute inconfortable. Et si Hermione succombait à Ron ? Et si elle lui avait menti ? Après tout, elle avait été éprise du jeune rouquin pendant des années, qu'avait-elle trouvé à Harry du jour au lendemain ? Emerveillé et rassuré par la lumière de la petite fleur, il ne s'était pas posé plus de questions. Peut-être aurait-il du ? Il se mit à craindre le pire...

-Et puis je lui plais peut-être, qui sait ?

A insister de la sorte, Ron lui fit réaliser qu'il n'était même pas capable de définir sa relation avec Hermione. Ils s'étaient embrassé deux malheureuses fois. Pouvait-il se dire se considérer comme son copain après seulement deux baisers ? Ils auraient facilement pu s'éclipser plus souvent pour s'enlacer au calme dans un couloir désert. Mais bizarrement Hermione ne faisait rien pour.  
Les choses auraient-elles étaient différentes s'ils n'avaient pas du se cacher de Ron ?  
Et qui était ce garçon avec qui elle avait trainé à la bibliothèque le soir de son coma ? Et si Hermione était seulement avec lui le temps de lui remonter le moral ?

La paranoïa prit le contrôle de son esprit sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Une voix interne insulta celle qu'il désirait pendant d'interminables minutes : « elle se joue de toi », « tu es juste son joujou », « Ron et cet inconnu l'ont déçu », « elle les oublie avec toi c'est tout », « tu es son moyen de ne pas se sentir seule », « dés que tu iras mieux elle te jettera » . Se sentant de plus en plus mal, il décida de mettre un terme à toutes ces inquiétudes. Il était temps d'en savoir plus.

Une idée malsaine lui traversa l'esprit. Et s'il se servait de Ron pour en apprendre plus ? Son sens moral essaya de le contrer, mais son idée était trop ingénieuse pour être mise de coté.

-Tu vas me répondre oui ?!

Harry sursauta. Il s'était trompé, Ron ne dormait pas pour une fois.

-Euh...oui oui, dit il en éclaircissant sa voie mal à l'aise, Je réfléchissais juste à ce garçon avec qui elle a passé tellement de temps.

-Un garçon ! Qui ça ? Tu es sûr Harry, ça m'étonnerais d'Hermione. Elle bosse trop pour avoir assez de temps pour ça, demanda son meilleur ami sur la défensive.

-Justement je crois qu'ils travaillaient souvent ensemble.

- Merde alors...j'aurais pas cru. C'est qui ce mec ? T'en sais plus ?

Harry fut déçu, Ron n'en savait pas plus que lui.

-Nan un grand brun avec une mâchoire plutôt fine.

-Un grand brun qui bosse autant qu'Hermione...Sûrement un Poufsouffle, ils sont aussi cinglés qu'elle niveau travail. Me dit quand même pas que c'est cet abruti de Stebbins ?

-Stebbins ?

-Oui tu sais, cet imbécile a fait perdre 10 points à sa maison parce que Rogue l'a attrapé en train de roucouler dans un buisson avec une nana pendant le bal du tournoi.

Ron se mit à rugir.

- T'en penses quoi toi j'ai mes chances ?

-J'en sais rien. Bonne nuit Ron.

Sur ces mots, Harry éteignit la petite lanterne qui reposait prés de son lit. Malheureusement, il fut naïf de croire qu'il serait capable de dormir. Après s'être retourné une centaine de fois, il craqua et abandonna toute tentative de sommeil.

Descendant dans le salon, il prit place sur son fauteuil en cuir préféré et figea son regard dans les flammes de la cheminée. Le feu réchauffa agréablement le bout de ses pieds mais ne le soulagea pas pour autant.

Il se leva puis se rassit. Puis de nouveau il se leva, et se rassit. L'hésitation l'habitait.  
Il lui était si simple d'enfiler sa cape et de monter dans le dortoir pour trouver Hermione. Une rumeur disait que l'invisibilité permettait sans problème d'accéder au dortoir des filles. Il suffirait de la réveiller doucement et de lui demander de descendre avoir une conversation avec lui. Il lui suffirait de lui poser toutes ces questions qui le troublaient tant. Personne n'était plus honnête qu'Hermione.  
Il se sentir bête, une école telle que Poudlard avait forcément résolu ce problème. Il devrait attendre le lendemain.

Mais cette attente était supportable. Son ventre se serrerait jusqu'à ce qu'il connaisse le verdict. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien sur qu'Hermione voulait la même chose que lui. Le stress garantissait une nuit blanche.

Après une réflexion intense, il décida d'aller se recoucher lorsqu'il entendit un crépitement émaner de la cheminée. Se dirigeant vers le feu avec prudence, il distingua un visage dans les braises.

-Qui est là ? demanda t-il dans un sursaut.

Le bois et les cendres encore en feu formèrent un personnage qu'il reconnut plus facilement.

-Lupin ! Comment avez-vous fait pour…

- Ton parrain a su m'enseigner cette façon de communiquer mais je ne suis pas très fort en la matière. Une chance que les mangemorts ne connaissent pas cette pratique. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je…Il faut nous débloquer d'ici, comment va l'ordre ? Ginny est…Ginny est partie, vous devez prévenir les parents de Ron.

L'expression du loup-garou devint triste sous la révélation d'Harry. Cependant il garda un air déterminé.

-Seigneur je savais que la mort d'un élève serait inévitable, je suis attristé qu'il s'agisse de Ginny. Ecoute j'ai très peu de temps Harry alors il faut que tu écoutes attentivement ce que j'ai à te dire. Cette situation est déjà arrivée il y a un certain nombre de siècles à Poudlard. Un mage noir presque aussi puissant que tu sais qui avait lui aussi empêcher toute personne de quitter l'école ou de communiquer avec l'extérieur. As-tu déjà entendu parler d'Helga Poufsouffle ?

-La fondatrice, oui.

-C'est elle qui a su comment sortir de cette situation.

-Comment ?!

-Ca j'aimerais bien le savoir, c'est pour ça que l'école a besoin de toi Harry. Toi et tes amis vous allez devoir enquêter sur ce qui s'est passé cette année là. Gardez ça pour vous, j'ai bien peur que des serpentards restés ici soient ses partisans.

Soudain une toux violente emporta Remus qui tenta de garder une voie compréhensible.

-Je m'affaiblis, je vais devoir te laisser. Un conseil, commence par la salle commune de Poufsouffle, cela doit être un vrai nid d'informations sur Helga. Courage Harry!


	14. Chapitre 14 : Un plan

Ce matin là, Hermione se réveilla avec un pressentiment. Une lueur d'espoir, un sentiment de bien-être lui firent deviner que la situation de Poudlard avait une chance de s'améliorer. Sortant de la douche bouillante, elle s'entoura d'une serviette et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et inspecta son visage.  
Les cernes qui avaient creusé son visage depuis des mois commençaient à disparaitre. Elle avait mieux dormi ces derniers temps mais son teint restait d'un pâle effrayant. Elle se demanda comment Harry pouvait la trouver attirante avec une mine pareille. La jeune femme soupira et regroupa ses cheveux à la hâte dans un chignon.

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la pièce de vie des Gryffondors, elle remarqua que Ron et Harry l'attendaient assis devant une table basse. Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent d'un air décidé et impatient.

-Hermione tu tombes à pic. Harry a eu un contact avec l'ordre.

-C'est vrai ?! demanda t'elle à la fois enthousiaste et perplexe.

-Oui Lupin est venu me parler à l'aide de la cheminée, il n'a pas eu le temps de dire grand-chose mais il a dit que si on voulait libérer Poudlard du sortilège il fallait en apprendre plus sur Helga Poufsouffle.

-Il faut qu'on aille dans leur salle commune, ajouta Ron ampli d'un sentiment de devoir.

Hermione garda la bouche légèrement entrouverte étonnée par l'apparition de Lupin, et s'assit dans un des gros fauteuils.

-Les ancêtres de Poudlard ont déjà réussi à se débarrasser du sortilège dans le passé? les questionna t'elle assise au bord du siège comme si la situation était inconfortable.

Ron et Harry la dévisagèrent amoureusement, toujours aussi surpris par le fait qu'elle soit aussi brillante et perspicace. Mais ils perdirent leur regard béat lorsqu'elle se mordit la lèvre embarrassée.

-Désolé de vous décevoir les garçons mais entrer dans la chambre commune des Poufsouffles est impossible.

-Hermione, j'ai déjà réussi à pénétrer dans celle des Serpentards , je peux facilement…

-Tu ne comprends pas Harry, le coupa t'elle, les Poufsouffles ne rigolent pas avec la sécurité. Ils ne se contentent pas d'un mot de passe. Ils ont un système ingénieux, la dernière fois qu'un intrus a réussi à le déjouer remonte à plus de 1000 ans. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle se trouve prés des cuisines.

-On peut utiliser le polynectar, ça avait marché en deuxième année, suggéra le jeune Weasley.

-Hors de question, on ne peut pas attendre un mois d'avoir fini la potion. Voldemort peut attaquer d'une minute à l'autre, répliqua Harry.

-On peut apprendre à devenir Animagus ! Et se glisser dans la poche d'un Poufsouffle.

-En moins d'un mois ? Infaisable et puis rien ne certifie que l'animal dont on prendrait forme serait assez petit pour s'y faufiler.

Harry se leva et comme le faisait souvent Dumbledore, se mit à réfléchir en faisant les cent pas. Lorsqu'il passa derrière Ron, il en profita pour regarder Hermione intensément. Il la fixa sans fin pour lui transmettre un peu d'affection.  
Elle lui rendit un sourire discret et détourna les yeux par peur que Ron se doute de quelque chose.

-Et ce Poufsouffle avec qui tu trainais il y a plusieurs mois ? lança Ron sans aucun tact.

Hermione se mit à rougir et croisa les bras.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Comment ça tu ne vois pas le rapport ? Tu es assez proche de lui non ? Il peut peut-être nous aider.

Harry comprit le petit jeu que Ron était en train de jouer. Son meilleur ami était encore dans l'idée d'avouer ses sentiments à Hermione et il profitait de ce moment pour savoir quelle relation elle entretenait avec le fameux garçon avec qui il l'avait aperçu à la bibliothèque.

L'envie de dire à Ron que ce n'était pas ses affaires le démangea. Il n'aimait pas voir Hermione si embarrassée et il souhaitait plus que tout prendre sa défense. Mais deux arguments logiques l'en empêchèrent. Premièrement, Ron n'avait pas tors, Stebbins pouvait les aider. Secondement, la jalousie d'Harry le poussait à vouloir en savoir plus.

-C'est pas compliqué, on lui expose le problème. Il nous aide et si Lupin veut vraiment garder le secret, un sortilège d'amnésie et hop c'est réglé !

-Ron ! cria Hermione, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Pense un peu à sa famille, si tu lui effaces la mémoire…enfin bref tu es assez grand pour comprendre ce que je veux dire. Je refuse de faire ça.

-Si on n'agit pas vite, les mangemorts le tueront comme ils tueront la plupart d'entre nous quand ils viendront. Ca vaut le sacrifice d'une mémoire tu crois pas ? Harry dis lui, c'est un bon plan non ?

Harry se retrouva dans une situation plus que délicate. Ses deux amis le fixaient en silence curieux de découvrir son opinion. Pour une fois l'idée de Ron était judicieuse, mais voir Hermione le regarder avec tant de furie le stoppa net. Il sentit à l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux qu'elle serait terriblement déçue qu'Harry accepte une méthode si cruelle. « Tanpis » pensa t-il, il n'était pas à sa première dispute avec Hermione, il était capable d'en supporter une de plus.

-Je suis pour, laissa t-il échapper en serrant les dents.

-Bravo, belle éthique tous les deux, gronda t'elle en colère.

-Hermione, le temps presse.

-Ce n'est pas une raison de sacrifier le bonheur de quelqu'un. Et puis qu'est ce qui vous dit que je suis assez proche de lui pour lui faire confiance ?

-La façon dont tu réagis prouve qu'il y a un truc entre toi et ce type, répliqua Ron jaloux.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre et quitta la pièce sur les nerfs.

-J'en étais sur, tu avais raison Harry, déclara Ron attristé tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle a déjà quelqu'un.

Harry aurait pu poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami, ou tout simplement trouver les mots pour lui remonter le moral, mais il se retint. Il était celui qui partageait le cœur d'Hermione. Celui qui avait arraché à son frère celle qu'il aimait. Réconforter Ron serait presque hypocrite.  
Parfois le besoin de tout lui avouer l'envahissait pendant quelques minutes. Il hésitait puis se rappelait que créer une tension au sein de leur trio serait loin d'être intelligent. Ces temps de guerre exigeaient d'être plus soudés que tout. Voulant rester naturel et attentionné, il attrapa le livre de divination de Ron et lui tendit.

-Tu devrais bouger on va être en retard.

-Je te remercie Harry mais je crois que je vais rester là. Je pense pas réduire mes chances de survie en ratant les prévisions d'avenir de cette folle. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

-Très bien, répondit le jeune Potter plein de culpabilité. 

Lorsque le cours de divination prit fin Harry attrapa Hermione parmi les élèves qui quittaient la classe.

-On peut se voir un peu ? demanda t-il timidement.

-J'aimerais aussi Harry mais Ron va nous attendre et…

Elle n'eut pas le courage de finir sa phrase. Elle mourait envie de s'accorder un moment seule avec Harry et un dilemme s'imposa.

-D'accord, finit-elle par accepter rayonnante de joie.

A l'abri des regards, les deux sorciers se glissèrent dans une salle de classe vide et s'assirent sur un banc. Harry déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione et l'invita à se mettre ses genoux. Elle ne refusa pas sa demande et fut rapidement dans ses bras.  
Elle sentit la main d'Harry lui caresser le dos et elle ferma les yeux son front collé contre le sien.

-C'est le moment de la journée que je préfère, murmura t'elle les paupières toujours closes.

Hermione sentit un sourire se dessiner sur la bouche d'Harry.

-Ne fais pas ça s'il te plait.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ne soutiens pas Ron dans son idée stupide. Je ne tiens pas à trahir Stebbins.

Harry se crispa. Le simple fait d'entendre le nom du Poufsouffle le rendait inquiet.

-Il y a quelque chose entre lui et toi ?

-Ne sois pas bête, il n'y a que toi.

Sur ces mots, elle embrassa fougueusement Harry. Entrainé par son désir, il descendit sa main et caressa doucement son ventre. Il sentit Hermione frissonner contre lui et ne put résister. L'attrapant fermement au niveau des hanches il l'attrapa et la hissa sur un bureau en veillant à ne pas interrompre leur baiser.

Il bloqua ses mains et entreprit de déposer plusieurs baisers dans son cou. Puis excité comme jamais il laissa sa main glisser le long de sa cuisse. Mais Harry s'arrêta net quand il sentit Hermione se raidir. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller plus loin, il se sentit honteux de le réaliser si tard.

Gêné, il recula de quelques centimètres. Figée Hermione restait les yeux baissés. Harry s'en voulut, il avait cédé à ses pulsions et l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Comment avait-il pu être si stupide et si rapide ? Leur relation était encore si nouvelle, le sexe était loin d'y avoir sa place.

Sa souffrance le possédait toujours. Harry avait cru être guéri mais il s'était trompé. Il ne s'échappait plus la nuit à la recherche d'adrénaline, il ne blessait plus ses amis avec ses propos agressifs, mais sa colère restait en lui. Son besoin d'interdit était toujours présent, seulement inconsciemment il cherchait à le combler à l'aide de son attirance pour Hermione.

-Excuse moi, chuchota t'il en prenant délicatement sa main.

Il n'osa plus l'approcher voulant lui redonner un peu d'espace. Hermione restait surprise en silence, la précipitation d'Harry lui avait fait peur. Il caressa sa joue hésitant.

-Je suis désolé…Je ne voulais pas t'oppresser.

-C'est rien.

Ce n'était pas rien, Harry le savait. Il avala sa salive et chercha un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère, se sentant coupable d'avoir tout gâché. D'un coup de baguette magique il fit apparaitre un objet au creux de sa propre main.

Il déplia ses doigts et laissa apparaitre un petit collier en argent. Il le saisit avec attention et entoura le cou d'Hermione qui le regardait agréablement intriguée. Un petit pendentif en forme de plume prit place contre sa peau.

-Il appartenait à ma mère, je l'ai trouvé dans ma chambre forte à Gringotts l'été dernier.

-Harry tu es sur que…

-Oui il est à toi.

Soulagé de lui avoir redonné le sourire, le sorcier la prit dans ses bras et la serra si fort qu'elle oublia très vite que deux minutes plus tôt le mauvais garçon qu'il était devenu avait encore dépassé les limites…


	15. Chapitre 15 : Le tunnel du blaireau

_(Les éléments cités à propos de la chambre commune de Poufsouffle ne sont pas inventés, ils font partie des textes additionnels fournis par sur le site Pottermore. En revanche, la connaissance du sujet de Nick Quasi sans tête et les lieux secrets décris (derrière le tableau) sont purement inventés.)._

Trois longues journées s'étaient écoulées et le trio cherchait toujours en vain un moyen de pénétrer dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Harry et Hermione dédiaient des heures entières à cette quête. L'idée qu'ils pouvaient s'accorder quelques minutes seuls par ci par là, à l'abri du regard de Ron et des autres les motivait plus que tout. Tout était prétexte à s'échapper pour échanger quelques baisers dans un couloir. Ce qui est départ était une contrainte, était devenu un jeu de cache-cache assez excitant. Chaque étreinte volée était une victoire.

Ne respectant pas les conseils de prudence de Lupin, Harry décida de toucher quelques mots à Fred et Georges qui connaissaient par cœur le château.

-Alors là Harry tu nous poses une colle ! répondirent en même temps les deux jumeaux.

-Alors les rumeurs de votre réveil ne sont pas fausses ! s'exclama Nick-quasi-sans-tête en adressant une révérence à Harry tandis qu'il arpentait le même couloir.

-Voyez vous Sir Nicholas, Harry a failli perdre la tête, vous voyez ce que je veux dire, lança Georges sur un ton sarcastique.

-Toujours autant d'humour ces Weasley, déclara le fantôme en s'écartant.

-Attendez !

Harry qui venait d'être foudroyé par une idée de génie, courut maladroitement et s'interposa devant le semi-décapité.

-Vous qui êtes là depuis longtemps, vous avez forcément appris comment pénétrer dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles, ou peut-être avez-vous connu Helga Poufsouffle ?

-Grand dieu non, je ne l'ai pas connue ! Je suis du XVème siècle mon garçon pas du Moyen-âge ! Et pourquoi donc voulez vous risquer de vous attirer des ennuis ?

-C'est d'une importance capitale Sir Nicholas. Capitale, répéta Harry avec plus de sérieux que jamais.

Comprenant sans difficulté que les attentions du jeune Potter n'étaient pas mauvaises, Nick approuva d'un signe de tête. Après tout, Harry n'était pas à sa première action héroïque, plus d'une fois il avait sauvé l'école d'un terrible danger. Le fantôme se pencha de sorte à se trouver à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Il sentit un frisson glacial lorsque les cheveux du sir le frôlèrent, ou plutôt le traversèrent.

-Rendez vous devant la nature morte qui mène aux cuisines à minuit, murmura le spectre avant de s'éloigner. Amenez quelqu'un avec vous, on ne sait jamais.

Harry entra dans la bibliothèque et ne fut pas surpris de la trouver presque déserte. Seule Hermione et quelques Poufsouffles fidèles à leurs habitudes avaient entrepris de passer la soirée plongés dans un ouvrage.  
Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et s'assit délicatement prés de la jeune femme.

-Si tu croyais me surprendre c'est raté, je reconnaitrais ton odeur à 10 kilomètres s'il le fallait, lui lança Hermione en laissant échapper un sourire moqueur.

-Je pue tant que ça ? demanda Harry en reniflant sa manche.

-Non mais ta robe de sorcier est encore imprégnée de l'odeur de l'herbe que tu fumais il y a quelques mois. Tu n'as pas recommencé Harry ?

-Tu me l'interdirais ? Je serais surpris de savoir ce que tu ferais pour m'en empêcher.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois elle restait surprise par son arrogance. Un an auparavant, il n'aurait jamais parlé de cette manière.

-Ne tournes pas autour du pot.

-T'en fais pas Mione, j'ai arrêté tu sais bien.

Il se pencha discrètement vers elle afin de ne pas être entendu.

-J'ai une piste pour Helga.

Hermione leva enfin la tête de son livre, le scrutant les yeux grand ouverts. D'un regard elle lui fit signe de continuer.

- Attends-moi en bas de la salle commune un peu avant minuit.

-Pourquoi pas bien avant minuit ? suggéra-t-elle d'un air malicieux et aguicheur.

Harry sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Il pouvait toujours tenter de diriger Hermione, cela échouerait. Elle exerçait sur lui un effet irrésistible et si elle le souhaitait, pourrait le mener sans problème à la baguette.

-Tu es sur que c'est bien ici ?

-Persuadé, répondit Harry dont les joues pâles traduisaient tout de même une légère inquiétude.

Un souffle infime se fit entendre, et dans sa robe de transparence, Nick Quasi sans tête apparut avec quelques minutes de retard.

-Suivez moi, indiqua le fantôme au couple intrigué.

Harry et Hermione marchèrent derrière lui avec prudence. Leur guide les fit s'enfoncer dans un petit recoin sombre ou de nombreux tonneaux entassés là n'inspiraient pas confiance.  
Harry sentit la main d'Hermione serrer la sienne de plus en fort. Plusieurs fois ils avaient transgressé le règlement pour une bonne cause mais les récents évènements rendaient les choses encore plus effrayantes malgré tout.

-Vous avez raison de vous méfier Miss Granger. Un pas de travers et ce tonneau vous aspergera de vinaigre. Je crois qu'il est temps de remettre votre cape.

Harry rapprocha Hermione contre lui d'un geste doux et les recouvrit tous les deux de l'héritage de son père. Dans un silence total, Nick-quasi-sans-tête désigna un tonneau du doigt. Puis toujours dans la plus grande discrétion, fit signe à Harry de frapper le tonneau dans un rythme bien précis. Le sorcier suivit son bon conseil, et non sans appréhension, cogna plusieurs fois sur le bois creux.

Sous leurs yeux émerveillés, un chemin de terre battue apparut, débouchant sur un lieu beaucoup plus lumineux. Harry regarda le fantôme et fit un signe de tête amical en guise de reconnaissance.

-Je compte sur vous pour sortir Poudlard de ce bazar, murmura Sir Nicholas avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Harry et Hermione avancèrent de quelques mètres pour enfin découvrir la fameuse chambre commune de Poufsouffle. Malgré l'obscurité il n'était pas difficile de conclure qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce magnifique. Le plafond assez bas et les portes rondes rappelant le terrier d'un blaireau s'accordaient parfaitement aux couleurs noires et jaunes qui rappelaient les abeilles.  
Le bois poli dont le reflet était le même que celui du miel rendait l'endroit plus qu'accueillant. De multiples plantes jonchaient le sol, au milieu des tables et des fauteuils en cuir confortables. Pas de doute, le professeur Chourave avait apporté son petit grain de sel.

-Regarde, chuchota Hermione.

Au dessus de la cheminée, se trouvait le portrait d'une dame rousse légèrement enrobée, portant fièrement le blason de sa maison…Helga Poufsouffle.

-Bien joué Hermione, la remercia Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Sur ces mots, la sorcière du tableau s'étira dans un bâillement et les regarda tout deux avec un grand sourire.

-Enfin…je vous attendais ! Attention à la chute.

Harry voulut poser quelques questions, mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche que déjà le portrait s'écartait du mur pour laisser entrevoir un conduit sombre et profond. Il fut soulagé, trouver un indice fut beaucoup plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait.  
Ils s'approchèrent et penchèrent la tête dans le vide. Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa. L'inconnu lui faisait peur. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ou menait ce conduit, aucune idée de sa hauteur et aucune idée des dangers qui pouvaient l'attendre une fois en bas. Mais il se devait d'y aller. C'était son seul espoir, le seul espoir de l'ordre, le seul espoir de Poudlard.

Il tourna les yeux vers Hermione. Elle avait l'air aussi perdue et angoissée que lui. Ses pupilles étaient entourées d'une lueur qui traduisait la panique. Mais elle était remplie de courage, elle ne le laisserait pas tomber, il le savait. Inclinant son menton, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de descendre. Chaque minute comptait.

-Merci d'être là Hermione.

Le jeune Potter avala sa salive, respira l'air frais de la pièce une dernière fois, et dans l'ignorance la plus totale, se glissa dans le conduit si étrange…


	16. Chapitre 16 : L'espoir est la clé

La chute parut interminable. Harry sentit son corps dévaler le conduit sans fin. Prenant de plus en plus de vitesse, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas s'écraser au sol. Il tendit ses mains en avant par précaution mais regretta son geste lorsque sa peau se déchira sur la paroi en pierre.

Son inquiétude s'avéra justifiée. Son arrivée en bas fut douloureuse. Heurtant violemment le sol, il lâcha un cri de douleur. Le tiraillement de ses muscles le sonna légèrement. Il secoua volontairement la tête de manière énergique. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber dans les pommes. Hermione était sur le point de tomber elle-aussi, il devait la rattraper pour éviter qu'elle se fasse mal.

Il tata les pavés de ses doigts pour retrouver ses lunettes disparues en vol. Sentant le contact métallique de la monture sous son index, il les saisit rapidement et se redressa le plus vite possible. Il était temps. A peine fut-il levé qu'Hermione atterrit dans ses bras aussi surprise que lui par la chute.

Encore sous le choc elle resta plusieurs dans ses bras afin de reprendre ses esprits. Harry se sentit héroïque. Sensation qu'il avait à peine sentie en faisant disparaitre Voldemort, en rejetant des dizaines de détraqueurs ou en se débarrassant du basilic…Comme si rien n'avait de sens quand la sécurité d'Hermione n'était pas en jeu.

-Tu saignes !, s'écria la jeune femme en regardant son genou.

Le jean d'Harry s'était déchiré et laissait entrevoir une profonde entaille qui se prolongeait du genou jusqu'à la cheville. Il tenta de marcher et réalisa tracassé qu'il boitait.

-Super...soupira t'il ironiquement, un bon point pour survivre à ce qu'il y a là dedans. Réfléchissons, on a déjà fait un chien à trois têtes, un basilic, un loup garou…Je me demande ce que…

Il voulut continuer sa phrase mais Hermione mit sa main sur sa bouche en lui faisant signe de se taire. Un bruit provenait du fond du couloir. Ordonnant à Hermione de se cacher derrière lui, il sortit sa baguette et se prépara à les défendre. Bien sur la sorcière n'en fit qu'à sa tête et s'exposa au danger au même niveau que lui.

Le bruit se fit de plus en plus fort, et sa puissance fit sous-entendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une petite créature. Faisant trembler les murs de sa démarche, un géant à la peau grisâtre et abimée, aux dents cassées et aux yeux jaunâtres s'avançait vers eux. Un troll…Voilà des années que les deux sorciers n'en avaient pas croisé.

La solution la plus évidente était la fuite, seulement blessé comme l'était Harry, courir n'était pas une si bonne idée. Il regarda Hermione qui fit de même et semblait aussi dénuée de plan. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre ils se contentèrent de lancer plusieurs sorts d'affilée sur le troll qui fut ralenti mais ne faiblissait pas pour autant.

Celui qu'ils avaient combattu en première année dans les toilettes était de petite taille comparée à celui-ci. Que pouvait protéger un si gros spécimen ?

- Enfuis-toi Hermione !

-Et toi ?

-C'est foutu pour moi avec ma jambe.

-Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te laisser là ! s'exclama t'elle en lançant un énième sort sur le troll, Aveuglo !

Un éclair bleu jaillit de sa baguette et frappa les yeux du Troll qui s'arrêta soudainement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne distinguait plus ce qui l'entourait.

-Le sortilège ne durera pas longtemps, dépêchons nous.

Attrapant Harry par le bras elle le força à courir dans la direction opposée. La panique fit oublier la douleur au jeune sorcier. Animés par la peur, ils se précipitèrent vers l'inconnu pendant plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. Plus leur course avançait et plus le couloir se montrait sombre…

12 heures plus tard…

La noirceur du couloir ne cessa pas. Pendant une éternité Harry et Hermione arpentèrent le couloir à la recherche du moindre signe, de la moindre lumière.

-Comment un tunnel aussi long a-t-il pu être construit sans qu'on en entende parler…

-Et comment Helga a pu nous faire rentrer sans nous prévenir pour le troll ou même nous indiquer le chemin. Si ça se trouve on va dans le mauvais sens et on va crever de faim.

-Ne sois pas pessimiste Harry.

-Comment ne pas être pessimiste ? C'est stupide de ne pas être pessimiste à l'heure qu'il est, déclara Harry en haussant le ton. Ce que tu peux m'énerver à toujours tout savoir et à toujours vouloir garder une attitude positive. Je t'assure Hermione, tu devrais voir la vérité en face des fois.

Alors qu'il accélérait l'allure pour la dépasser, Hermione s'arrêta et lui lança un regard noir. Elle était dans le même pétrin que lui et ne méritait pas un tel reproche. Trop longtemps elle avait supporté les remarques stupides et désagréables d'Harry. Lassée par son comportement, elle décida de ne pas se contenir. Comment pouvait-il autant l'attirer et d'une minute à l'autre devenir aussi détestable ?

-Ecoutes Harry, si tu aimes te gâcher la vie à te dire que tout est foutu c'est ton problème. En attendant mon calme m'a toujours permis de ne pas dépasser les limites. Tu es quoi pour me dire que je suis trop positive ? Je dois prendre exemple sur celui qui utilise Doloris en pleine école, qui manque de tuer plusieurs personnes en faisant l'idiot sur un dragon ou…ah oui j'allais oublier qui fume de l'herbe à en devenir vraiment con ! Faut que je soulève mon haut que tu vois ce que tu as fait Harry ? Ou tu ne comprends pas toujours pas qu'il va falloir te calmer à un moment ou un autre ?

Harry regardait Hermione effaré par le monologue dans lequel elle était en train de se lancer. Se faire crier dessus n'était pas ce qu'il aimait le plus, mais ces derniers temps il en ressentait le besoin. Après tout Hermione avait le droit de le faire. Elle seule avait le pouvoir de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Elle termina sa phrase et le fixa, guettant sa réaction. Mais Harry savait qu'il n'avait rien à dire, il sourit conscient qu'elle avait gagné, déposa un baiser sur son front pour se faire pardonner, puis se laissa glisser contre le mur décidé à faire une pause. Hermione fit de même.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'attrapa pour la serrer contre lui, ayant deviné qu'elle mourrait de froid dans ce triste décor. Puis de l'autre main il saisit un petit paquet dans lequel reposaient plusieurs biscuits. Pour une fois, il avait été plus prévoyant qu'Hermione.

Harry lui tendit un petit gâteau et croqua dans une des sucreries à son tour. Il la vit manger à toutes allures leurs provisions. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille à engloutir avec tant d'appétit les petits biscuits. Appréciant de voir sa petite bouille se régaler, il regarda son biscuit et réalisant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment faim jugea préférable de lui donner.

Hermione refusa dans un premier temps, puis bercée par le regard amoureux que lui lançait Harry elle ne put refuser la confiserie.

-Tout le monde doit se demander où on est.

-Ron va être jaloux s'il voit qu'on est partis tous les deux.

-J'ai peur pour lui Harry. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir quand il va savoir que…Je n'ose même pas lui en parler. Attendons un peu avant de le faire. Il faut d'abord s'assurer que sa famille va bien à l'extérieur, deux mauvaises nouvelles seraient de trop.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Oui je trouve ça sympa et excitant de t'attraper dans un couloir pour t'embrasser en cachette.

Harry lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Hermione attrapa le col de sa chemise et l'attira davantage vers elle.  
Ils avaient marché tous les deux plusieurs heures et n'avaient même pas pris le temps de se montrer un peu d'affection. Obtenir un geste d'Harry la rassurait. Se coller contre son torse la fit se sentir plus en sécurité que jamais.

Après cette longue journée, elle était sur le point de s'endormir paisiblement pour la première fois depuis des mois dans ses bras. Lorsque de nouveau un vacarme retentit…

Avec une agilité remarquable, Drago Malfoy arriva en courant dans le noir. Hermione émit un hoquet de surprise. Le serpentard avait quitté l'école pendant l'attaque des mangemorts, que faisait-il ici ?

-Pris au piège Potter. Comme un vulgaire rat.

Sans prendre le temps de répondre Harry tenta le sortilège de Flipendo mais son adversaire n'eut aucun mal à le contrer. Tout comme il n'eut aucun mal à se défendre contre les multiples tentatives d'attaque d'Hermione.

-Je me doutais que cette sale sang de bourbe était ta petite amie Potter.

L'insulte qui émana de la bouche de Drago mit Harry dans une rage noire. Son énergie se décupla et oubliant a baguette il se jeta littéralement sur le blond. Sans aucune pitié, il s'abima les mains en recouvrant son visage de violents coups de poing.  
Le jeune Malfoy explosa de rire et glissant sa baguette sous le bras d'Harry employa la magie noire.

Un rayon de lumière frappa de plein fouet Hermione et la découpa de l'intérieur. Lâchant sa victime Harry se précipita sur la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras.

Les yeux d'Hermione le regardèrent en versant quelques derrières larmes tandis que l'impitoyable Malfoy riait de bon cœur. Le blond transplana et le laissa s'accrocher à Hermione désespéré. Tandis que son chemisier s'imprégnait d'une grand tâche rouge, quelques goutes de sang coulèrent de sa bouche. Il saisit sa baguette pour tenter un sortilège de guérison mais au fond de lui il savait que ce geste serait insuffisant. Si Hermione n'avait pas pris la peine de soulager sa blessure au genou, alors comment espérer que lui, moins bon sorcier, pourrait réparer de telles blessures ?

-Tiens bon je t'en prie…Tiens bon…

Faible, Hermione parvint à remuer ses lèvres pour lui dire au revoir.

-Je suis désolée Harry…

-Ne pars pas s'il te plait…j'ai besoin de toi…je t'en prie tiens bon..la supplia t'il en larmes.

-Continue Harry. Tu y arriveras j'en suis sur, je crois en toi…

-Je peux pas sans toi…Je vais te sauver mon amour, tiens le coup je t'en prie…

Un sentiment de bien-être emplit Hermione. Entendre des mots si dévoués de sa bouche la rendait heureuse. Si seulement elle avait eu l'occasion d'en entendre encore et encore…Elle lutta pour vivre quelques secondes de plus dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait temps.

-Je ne pouvais rêver d'une plus belle mort, murmura t'elle les larmes aux yeux en se recroquevillant amoureusement contre lui.

Ses yeux se fermèrent pour la dernière fois. Il n'oublia jamais cet instant…Harry laissa échappa quelques sanglots, la déposa délicatement sur le sol et se releva. L'émotion oppressa sa poitrine et lui donna envie de vomir. Nan…Non ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être partie, il avait besoin d'elle. Il ne voyait l'avenir qu'avec elle.

« Non…non »…répéta t-il en larmes en tournant en rond nerveusement. Il hurla de toutes ses forces. Le monstre en lui se réveilla. La colère qui l'habitait depuis des mois s'échappa de ses cordes vocales et raisonna à des kilomètres.

La motivation saisit de nouveau Harry. Il allait longer ce tunnel. Il allait libérer Poudlard, et quand il sortirait, il le retrouverait. Il retrouverait Malfoy et il le tuerait. Il le tuerait lentement sous les yeux de ses parents.

Tremblant de la tête au pied, il se pencha et serra une dernière fois Hermione contre lui. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais sa voix, qu'il ne verrait plus jamais ses beaux yeux blessés, il ne gouterait plus jamais à ses lèvres. La seule chose qui comptait vraiment venait de lui être arrachée et il se sentait plus inhumain que jamais. A présent, seule la vengeance serait sa raison de vivre, il le savait. Sous le choc, il arrivait à peine à respirer.  
Son lui donnait la sensation d'exploser. Trop d'événements s'étaient déroulés…Trop de larmes l'avaient noyé cette année. Aussi cruel qu'il était devenu, il ne méritait pas sa perte pour autant. Comment le destin pouvait t'il le ramener sans arrêt à la souffrance ?

Alors qu'il s'imprégnait avec difficulté de son odeur, une feuille de parchemin volant de part et d'autre du couloir, se déposa doucement à ses pieds. Harry crut rêver. Persuadé que le malheur le rendait fou, il mit quelques secondes à agir. Il déroula le parchemin et découvrit plein d'espoir ces quelques mots.

« Sous la poussière du sablier, l'âme des bons renaitra ».

Impatient de découvrir ce qui se trouvait dans cet endroit secret, Harry se mit à courir comme si la mort le poursuivait. Le message du parchemin était évident, alors que Salazar Serpentard avait crée la chambre des secret à des fins cruelles, Helga Poufsouffle, elle, avait cachée ici une arme afin de faire le bien. En troisième année Hermione avait utilisé un pendentif pour remonter dans le temps. Ce sablier que la feuille évoquait possédait-il le même pouvoir ? « L'âme des bons » renaitra. Hermione et Ginny avaient-elles une chance de revivre à nouveau ? Et Sirius ?

Harry savait qu'il était dangereux d'en espérer autant mais l'espoir était la dernière chose qui l'empêchait de ne pas mettre fin à ses jours immédiatement. Et il eut raison.

Après une centaine de mètres d'une course haletante, il se retrouva dans un lieu entièrement recouvert d'or. Des personnages de la mythologie recouvraient les murs au milieu de nombreuses pierres précieuses. Au milieu de ce trésor, un imposant sablier de verre occupait la pièce. L'objet haut de plusieurs mètres semblait en continuel mouvement, le sable ne cessant de s'écouler.

Voila comment Helga avait sorti Poudlard des griffes des Serpentards dans le passé. Elle était remontée dans le temps. Voilà ce que Lupin attendait de lui…


	17. Chapitre 17 : Un léger détail

Harry s'approcha un peu plus prés du sablier afin de l'observer en détails. Un outil muni d'une manivelle permettait de modifier la quantité de sable. Soit d'en ajouter dans la partie supérieure afin de remonter dans le temps, soit d'en ajouter dans la partie inférieure afin au contraire, d'avancer le temps.  
Il resta longtemps à fixer émerveillé les petits grains de sable tomber au fur et à mesure sur un tas d'années passées. S'il avait été muni d'une pensine, il aurait été curieux de savoir si chaque morceau de minéral contenait des souvenirs.  
Le plaisir procuré par cette découverte s'éteignit rapidement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait procéder. A combien de minutes, combien d'heures, combien de journées ou même d'années correspondait un grain de sable ? Il pouvait remonter le temps certes, mais que se passerait-il s'il remontait le temps jusqu'avant sa naissance ? Allait-il assister comme un spectateur à son passé ? Ou ce sablier agissait-il différemment du pendentif qui avait été offert à Hermione en troisième année ?

Il parcourut la pièce du regard à la recherche du moindre indice. Il réalisa avec regret que le moindre objet de décoration était certes magnifique mais incroyablement inutile. Pourquoi Helga Poufsouffle ne lui avait-elle pas donné quelques conseils ? Souhaitait-elle son échec ?

Harry sentit son cœur se contracter et tenta de se calmer. Puis il soupira se sentant plus que bête. Cela faisait des mois qu'il essayait de se calmer en vain. Il n'allait certainement pas réussir maintenant alors qu'Hermione venait de mourir…

Hermione…l'image de la jeune femme souriante envahit son esprit pendant quelques secondes. Lâchant des yeux le sablier, il courut dans le couloir jusqu'à l'endroit ou son souffle s'était arrêté. Pris d'une nouvelle crise d'angoisse en voyant son corps immobile, il se força à garder son courage et souleva le corps d'Hermione.

Puis, non sans difficulté il la porta jusqu'à la salle du sablier. Son genou craqua plus d'une fois, et il eut l'impression que la plupart de son sang se déversait sur le sol. Mais jamais il ne céda. Rien ne lui certifiait qu'amener la sorcière dans le temps la ramènerait à la vie. Rien ne lui certifiait qu'il pourrait à nouveau la regarder intensément et capturer ses lèves, entendre son rire et supporter son caractère.

Mais une chose était sure : il ne pouvait supporter de laisser son corps dans un endroit si déplorable, dans ce sinistre couloir sans vie. Elle qui avait été son espoir, sa lumière et son soutien méritait plus qu'un recoin sans couleurs. Comment Ron allait-il réagir s'il n'arrivait pas à la sauver ? Quoiqu'il arrive, il était nécessaire de la ramener dignement à ses parents si les choses finissaient mal…

Harry eut soudain l'envie que son meilleur ami soit là. Lui qui l'avait évité pendant des semaines pour cacher sa relation secrète avait maintenant envie que le jeune Weasley soit là. Il ressentait la même chose que lui pour Hermione, il aurait parfaitement compris et partagé sa tristesse. Ils auraient supporté la même peine ensemble.

« Reprends-toi » s'ordonna Harry. Rien n'était foutu. Il la serra très fort contre lui avant de regarder la manivelle. Il décida de la tourner d'un quart de tour. Paniqué il ferma les yeux et activa la machine. Comment ne pas avoir peur lorsque la magie peut vous renvoyer à votre enfance, ou même au Moyen-âge ? Il n'osa pas lever les paupières.

Harry entendit du sable s'écouler. Une sensation à la fois étrange et désagréable le saisit, comme si ses organes se faisaient absorber…Il voyageait dans le temps…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla Harry serra ses mains sur du vide. Hermione n'était plus dans ses bras…Etait-elle en vie quelque part ou avait t'elle totalement disparue ? Il scruta ce qui l'entourait. Dans la nuit si noire, une mare de sang se répandait sur le sol . A première vue, Harry crut qu'il s'agissait du sang qui émanait de son genou. Mais lorsqu'il vit la quantité impressionnante du liquide rougeâtre il comprit que ce sang n'était pas le sien…

Levant les yeux il aperçut le physique déchiré et sans vie de Cédric Diggory.

-Et oui Harry, tu ne m'en voudras pas mais j'ai été un peu plus violent que la dernière fois.

Reconnaissant cette voix glaciale, il sursauta et saisit rapidement sa baguette. Voldemort en chair et en os se trouvait devant lui. Harry observa ses propres vêtements. Pas de doute, le sablier l'avait ramené en quatrième année, à la finale du tournoi des trois sorciers, dans ce fichu endroit ou menait le portoloin piégé.

-Voila presque une heure que tu étais inconscient, j'ai eu le temps de faire mon affaire.

Harry pratiqua plusieurs sortilèges contre le mage noir, mais se rendit compte qu'il était beaucoup trop faible pour le vaincre si facilement. Lui qui venait à peine de retrouver ses pouvoirs contre un mage qui s'entrainait jour et nuit pour être victorieux. Il n'avait strictement aucune chance.

-Voyons un peu de calme Harry…

-Je…

-Tu viens du futur, je sais bien. Moi aussi que crois tu ? Malfoy a fait du très bon travail je dois dire. Trafiquer ce tableau de Helga, manipuler Nick-quasi-sans-tête, effectuer le sortilège d'impero sur ce loup puant qu'est Lupin... Du très bon travail..., répéta Tom Jedusor d'une voix sadique, Oh et en donnant à cette sale sang de bourbe ce qu'elle mérite également.

-Espèce de sale pourriture. Ceux qui l'ont aimé vous feront payer cher.

-Ne t'en fais pas, cette fille impure est de nouveau en vie grâce à ton petit voyage dans le temps. Mais toi, tu seras bientôt mort. Vois-tu, ce sablier ne peut être utilisé que par les gens considérés comme « bons ». La tâche a pourtant été facile. Ensorceler le sablier pour revenir à cet instant précis. Te fatiguer dans des couloirs sans fin. Briser ton cœur si faible en demandant à Drago d'écraser Granger.  
Te manipuler pour que tu veuilles remonter dans le temps, me cacher et te sauter dessus juste après que tu aies tourné cette manivelle. Me voilà avec toi dans le passé, plus fort et dans la situation parfaite pour me débarrasser de toi. Tu ne t'enfuiras pas avec le portoloin cette fois-ci Harry. Ce soir, cette vieille querelle sera enfin réglée.

Les remords prirent d'assaut Harry. Encore une fois il s'était fait piégé. Voldemort avait tout manigancé et il était tombé dans le piège comme du gibier. Il réfléchit aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Cette fois-ci son ennemi avait fait en sorte d'écarter le portoloin, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir.

Pourtant Harry ne ressentait presque aucune peur. L'idée qu'Hermione était de nouveau en vie le rassurait. Il préférait ce scénario, peu importait qu'il soit en danger de mort tant qu'il avait réussi à la sauver. Il ne voulait pas céder à l'effroi. C'était ce que Voldemort désirait, jouir de son angoisse et de sa faiblesse, mais Harry ne lui ferait pas ce cadeau.

Il se releva dans une posture qui montrait sa fierté et affichant un air détaché, se mit face au mage noir, prêt à mourir. Celui dont on ne doit prononcer le nom fut surpris et déçu de son attitude, lui qui s'attendait à un petit jeu amusant. Ignorant ce retournement de situation, il saisit sa baguette et prononça la formule fatale…

Un éclair étrange frappa Harry. La lumière verte qui aurait du le submerger, était enfaite plus blanche que neige. Etait-il mort ? Les rumeurs évoquaient ce long tunnel blanc qui menait au paradis. Son corps lui faisait mal mais son esprit était plus qu'apaisé. Etait-ce fini ?

Lorsque la luminosité cessa de l'aveugler, il reconnut un visage qui scotcha un sourire à sa bouche. Hermione se trouvait à ses cotés. Etait-il avec elle au paradis ? La situation était cliché, mais si jouissive au final. Jusqu'à ce qu'un claquement de doigts le ramène à la réalité.

-C'est quoi ce sourire si béat ? lui demanda Hermione.

Harry se redressa d'un coup sec. Il n'était pas mort, il était dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, vêtu d'un pyjama rayé aussi moche que ridicule. Hermione n'était pas morte, elle lui tenait la main. Bon sang, à quelle époque se trouvait-il ? Comment avait-il survécu ?

-C'est réel ?

-Oui c'est réel, répondit Hermione en rigolant.

Le sorcier mourut d'envie de l'embrasser. Il n'existait aucun mot pour décrire l'émotion qu'il ressentait en la voyant en vie. Mais une question cruciale l'en empêchait. Etait-il en couple avec elle dans cette étrange réalité ? La manière dont elle serrait ses doigts n'était peut-être qu'un simple signe d'amitié. Elle semblait avoir 16 ans mais peut-être était-elle plus jeune ou plus âgée ?

Il la regarda intensément afin d'obtenir des réponses et n'eut plus aucun doute lorsque la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa sensuellement. Le baiser s'éternisa. A tel point qu'Harry se demanda une nouvelle fois s'il n'était pas au paradis. L'Hermione dont il capturait les lèvres était si avenante. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais il était trop faible pour résister à ses désirs et stopper cette étreinte.

Hermione écarta son visage du sien pendant quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe, murmura Harry en caressant sa joue. Est-ce que…la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu…

-Tu m'as sauvée Harry.

-Mais le sablier, il était ensorcelé, Voldemort m'a tué.

-Non il n'a pas eu le temps de le faire. Il avait oublié un petit détail.

-Qui est ?

-Il pensait qu'en arrivant dans le passé j'aurais oublié ce qui s'était passé, ce qui s'est passé dans le futur je veux dire. Désolé c'est un peu compliqué à saisir et je m'exprime mal. Mais lorsque je me suis retrouvée dans les tribunes du tournoi des trois sorciers j'ai eu un pressentiment. Quelque chose en moi m'ordonnait d'aller dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle derrière le tableau. J'ai prévenu Dumbledore qui m'a cru sur parole. En rentrant dans le couloir j'ai eu une vision de Malfoy me tuant. Je me suis rappelé je ne sais comment que le tunnel était interminable. Nous avons rejoint une salle avec un sablier sur des balais.

-Et… ?

-Et nous avons brisé le sablier juste à temps. Dumbledore ne connaissait pas l'existence de cet endroit auparavant mais il a tout de suite deviné que tu sais qui avait trafiqué le sablier dans le futur. Il ne t'as pas tué Harry, nous avons rompu le cercle du temps juste à temps, expliqua t'elle amusée par la complexité de cette histoire de temps.

-Wow…

Harry se gratta la tête perplexe.

-Je crois avoir compris, déclara t-il en laissant échapper un rire.

Mais son visage reprit soudain un air sombre. Hermione devina tout de suite ce qui habitait ses pensées. Harry était retourné à une époque ou son parrain respirait encore, il avait eu l'espoir de pouvoir changer les choses.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses Harry. Mais on ne joue pas avec le temps.

Il baissa la tête à la fois déçu et honteux d'avoir eu de tels espoirs.

-Je suis désolée, chuchota la jeune sorcière en le rejoignant sur le lit afin de le serrer contre elle.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu es en vie, c'est déjà beaucoup, affirma Harry en déposant un doux baiser sur son front.

-C'est grâce à toi…

_(Désolé vous vous attendiez surement à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire qu'un remontage dans le temps réglé de façon si simple. Mais je suis très nulle pour rédiger tout ce qui est action et j'ai préféré ne pas jouer gros. J'espère que je n'ai fait aucune incohérence, les voyages dans le temps c'est souvent délicat, un détail peut tout changer^^Merci encore pour vos lectures et vos reviews, c'est un plaisir de voir que vous appréciez cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques ! A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! )_


	18. Chapitre 18 : Des coups durs

Harry s'apprêtait à quitter enjoué l'infirmerie. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraitre, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Avoir échappé une nouvelle fois à la mort lui fit réaliser à quel point il avait hâte de retrouver le quotidien. Il était vivant. Hermione était vivante. Le destin avait décidé de leur laisser encore un peu de temps.  
Combien ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais inconsciemment il prit la sage décision de savourer chaque instant. Cet élan d'optimisme l'étonna lui-même. La rage en lui avait-elle fait ses bagages? Peut-être avait-il seulement eu besoin qu'on lui rappelle à quel point la vie était précieuse.  
Sa rêverie s'interrompit lorsqu'Hermione saisit maladroitement sa main et l'empêcha d'ouvrir la porte.

-Attends, avant il faut que tu saches quelque chose.

Il fronça les sourcils. La douce mélodie qui animait ses résolutions quelques secondes plus tôt commençait à doucement s'évaporer pour laisser place à un suspens désagréable.

-Je t'écoute, déclara t'il non sans crainte.

-Ron est au courant.

La nouvelle arriva comme une claque dans l'oreille d'Harry. Le moment si délicat et redouté était arrivé. De nouveau le malheur avait conquis le visage de son meilleur ami, et il n'était pas pressé de voir ça. La façon dont Hermione l'avait annoncé signifiait que la situation était embarrassante.

-Notre passage dans le passé a modifié le futur. Les mangemorts n'ont plus le contrôle de l'école. Bien sur ça a été dur à comprendre pour les autres alors pour leur montrer j'ai déposé une larme dans la pensine et…la plupart des images étaient des moments passés avec toi.

-Attends tu veux dire que les mangemorts n'ont jamais attaqué l'école ?

-Si mais ils ont déguerpi suite à ce qui s'est passé. J'ai moi-même du mal à tout comprendre, enfin bref. Ron risque d'être un peu froid. Prépare-toi à ça.

-Ne t'en fais pas je crois qu'après ce qu'on a affronté, on peut survivre à ça.

Ouvrant en grand la porte il laissa apparaitre une foule d'élèves animés par des rires et des exclamations. Harry recula d'un pas choqué par ce qui l'attendait. Des premières années avaient même préparé une banderole pour citer son caractère héroïque. Celui qui était surnommé « Potter le fumeur » quelques semaines plutôt était désormais « Potter le sauveur ». Le jeune sorcier n'avait même pas réalisé qu'Hermione et lui avaient sauvé Poudlard.

Les feux d'artifices et multiples divertissements de Fred et Georges furent au rendez-vous. Tous acclamèrent Harry comme un roi. Cette atmosphère le dégoutait. Certes Voldemort ne contrôlait plus l'école. Mais la menace était toujours présente, et surtout…comment être d'humeur festive lorsque vous savez éperdument que votre meilleur pote ne va plus vous adresser la parole pendant une éternité ?

Il aperçut d'ailleurs le jeune Weasley qui boudait adossé contre un mur. Le rouquin regardait avec rancœur l'accueil qui avait été réservé à Harry.

Ce dernier s'avança vers lui et lui fit signe de s'enfuir de cette jungle de fous. Dans le silence le plus oppressant ils rejoignirent la salle commune. Harry fut le premier à parler.

-Ecoute Ron je sais que c'est dur à accepter mais c'est son choix. J'aurais du t'en parler je suis désolé mais avec ce qui est arrivé à Ginny, j'avais peur que tu ne supportes pas une mauvaise nouvelle de plus. Ca ne va pas changer grand-chose que je te dise tout ça je sais, mais s'il te plait ne te mets pas à me détester. J'allais tout t'expliquer je te jure.  
Le jeune Weasley s'inventa un rire jaune et se leva pour être à la même hauteur que lui. Un air de défi gouvernait son regard.

-Tu crois que je suis en colère parce que tu es avec elle Harry ?

Harry haussa les épaules ne comprenant pas ou son ami voulait en venir. S'il n'était pas jaloux alors pourquoi l'observait t'il avant autant de mépris? Il soupira intérieurement, persuadé qu'une dispute puérile allait suivre.

-Je suis pas con, j'ai compris ce qui se passe entre vous depuis longtemps et je l'ai accepté. Si je t'en veux c'est parce que tu l'as amenée avec toi dans cette merde sans te soucier du fait qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose.

-Elle aurait voulu venir quoiqu'il arrive.

-Bien sur qu'elle veut te suivre quoiqu'il arrive, elle est dingue de toi. Elle te suivrait en enfer s'il le fallait. Mais si tu faisais un peu plus attention à sa sécurité, tu ne lui aurais pas parlé de la chambre commune ou du conseil de Nick-quasi-sans tête. Tu m'aurais demandé ou tu aurais demandé à un prof. Ca ne t'a même pas effleuré l'esprit que tu la mettais en danger. Tu as voulu qu'elle t'accompagne parce que tu cherches à passer la moindre minute avec elle ces temps-ci et c'était l'occasion parfaite. C'était l'occasion idéale d'éviter le vilain Ronald Weasley qui aurait pu tout gâcher s'il apprenait cet horrible secret. Tu as été trop lâche pour me dire la vérité mais tu as osé descendre dans ce truc et prendre le risque de la perdre, t'es vraiment illogique des fois.

Harry ne put rien répondre à cette accusation. Il reconnut que Ron avait raison, il avait demandé à Hermione de l'accompagner sans même réfléchir aux conséquences. Il s'était lancé avec elle dans ce conduit sans hésitation. Un garçon normalement amoureux aurait tout fait pour la convaincre de le laisser s'aventurer seul.

-Et quand je vois la tête que tu tires je me dis que je suis pas en train de me tromper. Dis moi honnêtement Harry…t'as pensé quoi quand tu l'as vu morte sur le sol ? Tu as culpabilisé pendant un instant ? Non je suis sur que tu t'es pleuré dessus en te disant que tu n'aurais plus de moments avec elle. Je suis sur que pas une seule seconde tu ne t'es senti responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Harry resta troublé, raide comme un piquet en face de lui. Son meilleur ami venait de le glacer. Il avait fait réalisé à quel point il avait été égoïste, et sa rancœur contre lui était plus que justifiée. Admettant son erreur, il s'assit sur un fauteuil afin de montrer son accord envers Ron. Plusieurs vérités avaient éclaté ce jour là : Hermione aimait Harry mais Harry ne méritait pas Hermione.

-Je…Je ne sais pas, j'ai du prendre l'habitude qu'on fasse tout tous les trois et…

-Tous les trois…répéta Ron avec un goût amer dans la bouche, je ne compte que deux. Je regrette le Harry qui voulait s'en sortir seul et refusait que ses amis prennent des risques. Celui qui mettait sa vie en danger afin de préserver celle des autres.

-Je veux toujours préserver celle des autres Ron.

-Tu ne le fais pas. Tu pleurniches sur la mort de ton parrain depuis des mois. Tu te permets de jouer au con parce que tu crois être le moins chanceux et le plus malheureux ici. Réveille toi merde ! C'est notre guerre à tous. Neville a perdu l'amour de ses parents. Ma famille a perdu Ginny. Tu n'étais pas le seul à aimer Sirius. Ta cicatrice te donne pas le monopole du chagrin bordel ! Mais tu es le seul qui se met en colère au lieu de te souder aux autres pour t'en sortir.

Harry se releva et fixa son ami de façon très dure dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas oublié la guerre Ron. Qui se tenait devant Voldemort il y a quelques heures ? Tu chiales pour ta petite sœur aussi, on l'aura compris mais qu'as-tu fais contre les mangemorts ? Expliques moi en quoi je suis l'intrus dans tout ça ?

La tension s'était trop élevée. Le jeune Weasley attrapa son ami par le col de sa chemise et le frappa violemment au visage. Les coups s'enchainèrent sans qu'Harry ne fasse rien. Il restait à subir la colère de Ron sans réagir. Il se sentait sale. Il se sentait égoïste. Enfin on lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir, pourtant il avait agi de façon arrogante. Il méritait cette correction.

-Ron arrête ça tout de suite!

Hermione pénétra dans la pièce et ajoutant une touche féminine au conflit, colla une droite au jeune rouquin qui resta bouche bée. Ronchonnant, il lâcha un soupir et monta d'un pas bruyant dans sa chambre comme un gamin dont le boudin serait une fâcheuse habitude.

Harry devina qu'Hermione allait se précipiter inquiète vers lui et il fit tout pour éviter ça. Son attitude de mère aimante avec lui avait tendance à l'exaspérer. Se redressant brusquement il fit mine de s'intéresser à ce qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de la fenêtre.

Elle n'eut pas de mal à interpréter son déplacement et fut vexée. Une attitude si ingrate d'Harry avait le pouvoir de la blesser au plus profond. Une part d'elle allait dans peu de temps l'obligeait à répliquer. Elle était sur le point de chercher l'embrouille et le savait déjà à l'avance.

-Bien joué, je vois que le problème s'est réglé de manière intelligente, conclut t'elle d'une voix sévère.

-C'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle devine toujours ce qu'il était sur le point de dire ? Pourquoi se contentait-il toujours de répondre aussi simplement et bêtement, comme s'il voulait s'enfuir de la conversation. En cette après-midi, elle mourait d'envie de se battre avec lui, de le voir réagir. Etait-ce le besoin de pimenter leur passion ?

-Tu avais du le chercher.

Mais Hermione ne s'attendit pas à tant de rebondissements.

-Oui et ça sera rattrapé. J'ai eu tors Hermione. Depuis le début.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Pardonne-moi de vous avoir détournés l'un de l'autre.

Harry avala sa salive. Son cœur et son esprit n'avaient jamais été face à face dans une telle bataille. Mais c'était nécessaire. Il fallait le faire. Il fallait quitter Hermione. Elle méritait quelque de mieux, il n'était pas fait pour elle. Ron aurait mieux pris soin d'elle.

Sa gorge le serra. Cette décision était si dure à accepter. Il n'osa même pas se retourner. Il était incapable de tourner la tête et d'admirer le beau visage de celle à laquelle il était sur le point de renoncer. Il savait que ses yeux brillaient déjà de tristesse et refusait d'assister à la douleur qu'il était en train de lui infliger.

-Harry enfin qu'est ce que tu racontes ? J'ai fait le choix d'être avec toi et j'ai envie d'être avec toi depuis longtemps.

Il comprit à la voix d'Hermione qu'elle était prise de panique. La tonalité de ses paroles indiquait l'apparition de quelques larmes.

-Ce n'est pas la bonne tournure des choses.

La tâche était si dure. Faire si mal à celle à qui on ne souhaitait que du bien.

-A quoi tu joues ?

Harry racla sa gorge conscient qu'il devait prendre une voix plus grave pour annoncer la sentence. Il fallait être clair, il fallait qu'Hermione le croit sur parole. Plus brutale serait sa blessure, plus vite elle serait disposée à s'en remettre. Il fallait qu'elle le déteste, pour l'oublier sans regret.

-Je me suis trompé sur mes envies. Tu dois choisir quelqu'un qui s'engagera. Ca toujours été de la simple amitié. J'ai juste voulu m'amuser un peu. Mais je ne supporte plus notre proximité. J'aimerais même qu'on ne soit plus amis pendant un certain temps.

Harry serra les dents, appréhendant les sanglots d'Hermione…Mais ce qui suivit fut beaucoup plus troublant…


	19. Chapitre 19 : Chacun sa fleur

_(J'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi certains auteurs s'obstinaient à écrire des scènes érotiques. Jusqu'au jour où je me suis mise à écrire moi aussi. Et j'ai réalisé que ces passages malgré qu'ils puissent être embarrassants, ont parfois un grand intérêt. S'ils ne sont pas écris de façon trop vulgaire, ils peuvent avoir une approche très intéressante. Cette fiction a pour but de développer une certaine idée du malheur, de la colère mais aussi du désir d'Harry. Après tout c'est une part fondamentale d'une histoire d'amour et le sexe bien qu'il soit à la base physique, c'est tout de même une explosion de sentiments lorsqu'on est amoureux. J'ai eu du mal à écrire cette scène, le défi était de la rendre à la fois puissante, intense et émouvante sans qu'elle soit vulgaire. Pas facile sachant que cette histoire est majoritairement écrite à travers le regard de Harry. Je n'ai jamais eu de rapport sexuel en tant qu'homme lol et changer de sexe pour être plus réaliste serait un peu abusé^^ Mais j'imagine que les pensées sont presque les mêmes des deux cotés^^Bref, Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ) En tout cas merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir ! c'est cool que vous suiviez cette histoire. Bonne lecture )_ ! )

Mais Harry ne distingua aucun pleur, seulement un bruit étrange de vêtements qui se froissent. Il lui fallut presque trente secondes pour rassembler le courage de se retourner. Affronter la réaction d'Hermione s'annonçait terrible.

Ayant entassés ses vêtements sur un fauteuil, la jeune femme s'était complètement dénudée. La vue de son corps troubla Harry. Non seulement il la trouva plus que belle, arborant des formes magnifiques, mais il la trouva aussi vulnérable, à lutter ainsi contre sa pudeur les yeux criblés de larmes. Qu'était-il arrivé à la sage Miss Granger ? L'idée qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de sa beauté la rendait encore plus jolie aux yeux d'Harry.

-Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le défiant du regard, elle s'approcha lentement de lui afin de se situer à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. L'entre-jambes d'Harry ne mit pas longtemps à réagir. Mais il usa toutes ses forces pour résister à cette chaleur.  
Rares étaient les nuits ou il ne s'était pas imaginé cet instant. Le destin lui avait offert une petit amie plus que sexy, il devait assumer de ne pas la mériter. Il ne devait pas résister, elle s'offrait uniquement à lui en dernier recours, parce qu'il venait de la menacer. Lui faire l'amour reviendrait à profiter d'elle.  
Hermione se sentait si fragile dévêtue ainsi devant lui. Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qui lui avait pris. La sorcière avait sentit venir la fuite d'Harry, et l'utilisation de son désir avait été son unique arme, son dernier espoir.  
Son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Elle se sentait si humiliée, quittée si vite par celui qu'elle aimait et qui allait probablement la rejeter davantage d'ici quelques minutes.

-Ose me dire que tu ne me désires pas, murmura t'elle d'une voie glaciale et sensuelle à la fois.

Harry mourait d'envie de capituler. Il rêvait de céder à ses pulsions. Il savait exactement comment il agirait. S'unir à elle auprès du feu, ici, maintenant semblait si désirable.  
Un silence de marbre les oppressa. Cette absence de paroles approchait Hermione de la réalité. Harry allait la planter là, nue et plus blessée que jamais. Il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus si il avait effectivement éprouvé ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de sentiments.

- Rhabille-toi, tu es pathétique, ordonna Harry à contrecœur.

Alors qu'elle sentait une crise d'angoisse l'atteindre, des bruits de bas dans l'escalier les firent sursauter. Par chance, la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry se trouvait sur la petite table basse. Le sorcier sauta en avant pour l'attraper, puis rapprochant la jeune femme de lui, les recouvra à temps.

Sifflotant, Neville descendait de bonne humeur du dortoir, un ouvrage de botanique à la main. Harry se sentit de plus en plus mal. Il était littéralement plaqué contre Hermione sous la cape. La situation ne pouvant être plus gênante. Il croisa les doigts pour que le jeune Londubat quitte la pièce au plus vite.

Malheureusement, Neville jugea agréable de savourer son livre devant la cheminée. Il regarda intrigué les vêtements qui trainaient là sur un fauteuil.  
L'embarras semblait encore plus présent chez Hermione. Harry ressentit une grande peine pour la jeune femme. Se montrer ainsi n'était pas rien pour une fille, il en avait conscience. La pauvre venait de se faire larguée de façon déplorable, et se retrouvait maintenant collée nue à son bourreau, abandonnée.

Il sentit de l'humidité dans son cou. Elle pleurait de manière considérable. La voir malheureuse sans pouvoir rien y faire était beaucoup plus insupportable que de devoir résister à la vue de son corps.

Hermione se mit à respirer difficilement. Elle ne parvenait pas à assimiler et accepter tout ce qui se passait. Harry frissonna et sentit qu'il était sur le point de céder. La voir ainsi le torturait. La laisser suffoquer lui était impossible. Mais comment faire ? Comment la rassurer sans passer pour un con après l'avoir brisée ?

La jeune femme faisait de plus en plus de bruit en paniquant, il fallait faire quelque chose au plus vite avant que Neville entende son souffle. Faisant attention à maintenir la cape sur leurs têtes, Harry posa délicatement ses mains sur les joues d'Hermione et la regarda profondément. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était désolé ? Les mots lui étant interdits, il était nécessaire de transmettre ce message à l'aide d'un regard.

Elle cessa un instant de pleurer et intriguée tenta de déchiffrer les émotions du sorcier. Hermione s'apaisa peu à peu mais resta perdue. Les yeux amoureux d'Harry n'étaient pas en accord avec ce qu'il avait pu lui avouer quelques minutes auparavant. Elle se mit à trembler. Ce n'était pas seulement l'émotion mais tout simplement le froid.

Harry comprit en voyant la chair de poule envahir la peau de la jeune femme. Tout doucement afin de faire attention à sa réaction, il entoura Hermione de ses bras et la berça tendrement pour la réchauffer.

Ils attendirent plus d'une demi heure dans cette étreinte, jusqu'au moment ou Neville décida enfin de déguerpir. Les deux amants lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement. Puis de nouveau face à la gêne les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte rose adorable.

-Tu mérites mieux que moi. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, je…j'ai voulu te donner l'opportunité de trouver quelqu'un qui sache prendre soin de toi.

-Si c'était honnête quand tu disais que tu ressentais rien, ne reviens pas en arrière, tu as eu raison de me le dire Harry.

-Non sérieusement, commença le sorcier en prenant une inspiration, Je t'aime et je n'ai jamais eu envie de toi à ce point. Si tu ne me tiens pas les mains, je ne vais pas tarder à craquer.

Hermione fut emplie d'un sentiment de bonheur. La crise était finie. Leur rupture n'avait été qu'un vilain cauchemar. Harry n'avait jamais fait semblant de tenir à elle. Il l'aimait réellement et la désirait. Et il n'était pas le seul à brûler de désir.

Se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un baiser timide sur ses lèvres. Ils fermèrent les paupières et se laissèrent aller, joignant leurs mains. Le malentendu avait renforcé leur attirance, comme s'ils entamaient une nouvelle relation.

Harry tenta de calmer ces ardeurs, jugeant imprudent de passer à l'acte en pleine salle commune mais l'empressement d'Hermione ne lui laissa pas le choix. Ne quittant pas sa bouche, elle entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Le tissu glissa sur son dos et la laissa découvrir un torse bien bâti. La sorcière avait sous-estimé son physique. Le temps avait tracé la virilité sur sa silhouette. Ses muscles saillaient sans le rendre trop costaud pour autant. Elle se serra à lui et la peau de leurs deux poitrines se touchèrent.

Ils frissonnèrent, peu à peu les remparts entre leurs deux intimités s'évanouissaient. Harry entreprit d'explorer le cou d'Hermione, y déposant délicatement plusieurs baisers qui ne la laissèrent pas indifférente.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce moment si attendu était en train de se dérouler. Il ne pouvait nier la présence d'une légère pression. Le sorcier ne voulait pas décevoir Hermione. Il avait conscience que la voir s'ouvrir à lui était un cadeau du ciel. Cadeau qu'il voulait honorer en la comblant de plaisir. Chose difficile quand on n'a aucune expérience dans ce domaine.

D'une main maladroite, il caressa son corps sur toute sa longueur guettant sa réaction. Des milliers d'envies se bousculaient dans sa tête, il souhaitait la toucher partout à la fois et avait du mal à se décider. Les pupilles d'Hermione brillaient. Etait-ce les traces laissées par ses pleurs ou le fait qu'il lui faisait du bien ?

Cédant enfin à ses pulsions il saisit Hermione par les hanches et la déposa tendrement sur un des canapés. Après avoir remis en place un de ses mèches de cheveux, il pinça ses fesses et leva sa cuisse.

Cette initiative émoustilla Hermione. De plus en plus pressée, elle parcourut le torse d'Harry de sa langue, en déboutonnant violemment son pantalon. L'effet qu'elle produisait sur le sorcier la fit sourire. Son sourire lui fut rendu. De la gêne habitait les pupilles des deux amants, mais cette gêne était agréable. Trop longtemps ils avaient repoussé ce moment.

Prenant le contrôle, la jeune femme s'attarda sur la source des pulsions d'Harry. Faisant dévaler son jean jusqu'en bas de ses pieds, elle passa plusieurs minutes à le stimuler. Le sorcier qui jusque là ne s'était pas tellement exprimer, laissa échapper un son qui traduisait son plaisir.  
Mais elle ne domina pas indéfiniment car il décida de se concentrer sur sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper quelques gémissements en rougissant.

Harry s'arrêta et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle semblait légèrement apeurée.

-On peut stopper là si tu ne te sens pas prête.

-Sérieusement Harry, il me faudrait des super pouvoirs pour être capable de se limiter à ça, avoua t'elle d'une voix qu'il jugea coquine.

Sa réponse l'arrangea car il ne se sentait lui-même pas capable de tout interrompre maintenant qu'ils étaient complètement nus l'un contre l'autre. Il attrapa les mains de la sorcière et les coinça au dessus de sa tête. La jeune femme aimait sortir de son quotidien stressant et rigoureux, et être dominée, il l'avait comprit.

Les gestes suivants furent plus difficiles à effectuer. Harry appréhendait la suite. Et s'il lui faisait mal ?  
Le mouvement de respiration de sa poitrine indiquait qu'elle était stressée.

Hermione se sentait en effet légèrement troublée. La première fois n'était pas rassurante mais au fond d'elle, elle était sure de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait que l'homme au dessus d'elle la fasse s'envoler, oublier quelques instants qui elle était. Il était celui qui saurait faire de cette étape un moment merveilleux. Elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il suffisait de voir la façon intense dont il la scrutait des yeux. Devenir une femme dans ses bras paraissait être une évidence, une fierté.

Plus qu'attentionné, Harry entra doucement en elle. Leurs deux corps furent secoués par la sensation immense que ce lien provoqua. La danse brulante de leurs corps leur fit perdre la tête, ainsi que la voie. Leurs râles de plaisirs allaient se faire entendre, c'était sur. Mais peu importait, ce qui les entourait avaient disparu de leur esprit et seuls le plaisir et l'amour y dominaient.

Harry sentit les mains d'Hermione griffer son dos. Une chance que la cape d'invisibilité ne soit pas en train de glisser…


	20. Chapitre 20 : Le loup et sa brebis

Tandis que la jolie fleur communément appelée « Luna Reflexione continuait inlassablement de pousser, Harry lui, maudissait les effets du temps. Ces minutes qui défilaient si vite allaient le séparer d'Hermione. Ces aiguilles qui parcouraient sans fin chaque horloge de chaque maison, étaient sur le point de vider son cœur à nouveau.  
Elle ne resterait pas éternellement blottie contre son torse. Il ne caresserait pas ses doux cheveux pendant des heures. Le loup blessé ne pouvait être continuellement collé à la brebis. Dans un bref instant, l'intégralité des Gryffondors allait débarquer, satisfait d'un diner copieux et interrompant cet instant magique.

La jeune femme le savait, et le laissant seul allongé, s'écarta à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il la regarda de haut en bas, d'un œil intéressé tandis qu'elle enfilait ses bas. Hermione comprit le trajet de ses pupilles et lui envoya gentiment son haut sur la figure afin de lui ôter la vue.

-Tu en as assez vu comme ça gros pervers !

Harry se leva et l'attrapa délicatement par la taille afin de capturer ses lèvres.

-Faut-il vraiment que tu remettes ce haut ? murmura t-il à son oreille.

La sorcière fit mine de soupirer mais trouva plaisant de se sentir si désirable. La tendresse et l'amour d'Harry l'enivrait comme une odeur sucrée. Hermione savait à quel point son humeur était instable. Il pouvait lui faire peur, lui faire mal et d'un seul coup se montrer docile comme un agneau. Elle cherchait à profiter au maximum de cet instant de vulnérabilité, comme si c'était le dernier.

Un bruit de porte retentit et les obligea à s'habiller de façon très pressée.

Lorsque les premiers élèves pénétrèrent dans la pièce Hermione pouffa de rire. Harry avait malencontreusement décalé les boutons de chemise, et le fait qu'il n'ait mis qu'une seule chaussette paraissait plus que louche. Une première année le remarqua et se retourna rapidement pour cacher son sourire moqueur. Lui-même laissa apparaitre les fossettes de ses joues, amusé par son erreur.

Ron était au courant, les deux amants étaient tout à fait dans la possibilité d'assumer leur relation devant les autres. Mais le moment intime qu'ils venaient de partager les mettait mal à l'aise face au regard de leurs amis. Harry fut soulagé de constater qu'Hermione avait elle aussi opté pour la distance.

En apercevant Ron, il se remémora leur dispute. Le jeune Weasley passa l'heure à s'approcher d'Hermione, la frôlant le plus souvent possible et posant souvent sa main sur son épaule, la faisant rire. Tout ceci en fixant sans cesse Harry. Essayait-il de le rendre jaloux ? L'air maussade du rouquin l'agaça et il décida de s'échapper quelques temps à la volière.

Malgré ses courants d'air et ses fortes odeurs volatiles, Harry avait toujours apprécié se réfugier dans cet endroit. Parfois la compagnie des oiseaux s'avérait plus agréable que celle de ses camarades. De plus, la hauteur de la tour offrait une vue fantastique. Plus d'une fois, il avait rêvé de se jeter dans le vide, pour que tout s'arrête, tout se résolve…

Mais ce jour là, le malheur était absent. Le sorcier se surprit à chantonner comme un imbécile. Il se le répéta plusieurs fois pour y croire : il venait de coucher avec Hermione, et cela avait été sacrément bon. Meilleur que les herbes qu'il avait passé tant de temps à fumer, meilleur que l'adrénaline du Quidditch, meilleur que le plaisir de transgresser les règles…

Il croisa les doigts pour que le ciel lui donne l'occasion de lui faire souvent l'amour. Il était déjà accro à son cours et ne se le cacha pas. Cependant quelque chose le tracassait.

Il s'accroupit dans la paille à la recherche d'une idée pour regagner la confiance de son meilleur ami. Ron l'avait tellement énervé. Il avait eu raison de lui reprocher son manque d'attention envers Hermione certes, mais le rendre jaloux était si ridicule.

Pendant une seconde, Harry espéra que son ami l'avait entendu faire jouir Hermione puis il se calma. Sa pensée était si malsaine et elle était aussi immature que le comportement de Ron. Alors qu'il faisait appel à son sens moral un hibou qui lui disait quelque chose se posa tout prés de lui une lettre à son nom dans le bec.

Le sorcier ne mit pas longtemps à faire le lien, il avait aperçu le même volatile la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds au Terrier.

Il déchira impatiemment l'enveloppe après avoir affectueusement ébouriffé les plumes du hibou.

« _Celui qui renait de ses cendres a une mission pour le vif garçon_ ».

Un si court message rempli de mystère. Mais après réflexion, Harry réalisa que le sens n'était pas si dur à déchiffrer. Le phœnix était l'animal évoqué, référence à l'ordre du phœnix. Le garçon rappelait l'appellation du « garçon qui a survécu ». Appellation confirmée par « vif » qui évoquait son talent pour saisir le vif d'or. De plus la lettre lui était adressée. Lupin, Molly et les autres avaient grandement besoin de lui.

Harry devait à tout prix prévenir Dumbledore. Le mot phœnix impliquait probablement Fumseck et l'avertissement nécessaire de son maitre.

Arpentant les couloirs à toutes allures, il courut au bureau du directeur. Le sage lui ouvrit surpris dans un pyjama étoilé en velours. Sans même dire bonsoir, Harry lui tendit directement le bout de papier ou les quelques mots avaient été écrits à la hâte.

-Le message est clair Harry tu dois quitter l'école pour quelques temps et rejoindre l'Ordre. Va donc chercher tes affaires, je t'attends dans le hall nous allons nous rendre ensemble chez les Weasley. Evite d'attirer l'attention sur ton départ.

Le jeune Potter hocha la tête et rejoint avec appréhension la salle commune. Par chance, Hermione ne fut pas dans son dortoir mais travaillait dans un coin de la pièce à la lumière d'une bougie.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t elle inquiète.

Dans une maladresse qui l'étonna, il se pencha et la serra contre lui, de sortes que sa bouche soit le plus prêt possible de son oreille. Discrétion oblige.

-Je dois m'en aller. L'ordre a besoin de moi, chuchota t-il.

-Comment ça ils ont besoin de toi ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre.

-Harry tu peux pas louper les cours comme ça…

Elle s'arrêta toute seule, consciente de la débilité de sa réaction. L'école était secondaire face à la lutte contre Voldemort. Elle baissa les yeux, triste de le voir partir.

-Je vais peut-être rentrer dés ce soir, je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Fais attention à toi.

La peur qui se lisait sur son visage rappela à Harry que de grands dangers l'attendaient probablement. Il se leva et marqua une pause dans ses mouvements. Ils n'affichaient pas leur relation au grand jour mais pouvait-il partir sans lui dire correctement au revoir ? Se retournant il observa les yeux brillants de la jeune fille. Elle semblait avoir compris son hésitation et pendant plus d'une minute ils se fixèrent, s'interrogeant mutuellement. Décidaient-ils de casser cette pudeur face aux autres ? Un au revoir amoureux valait-il la peine de supporter les conséquences de l'annonce de leur relation ?

La capacité des autres à s'animer de potins leur faisait peur. Mais après tout, ils n'avaient aucune idée de la date à laquelle ils allaient se revoir. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher Hermione lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à s'accroupir en face de lui. Puis sous le regard étonné de Dean, Seamus et bien d'autres, prit fougueusement possession d'un baiser.

« Evite d'attirer l'attention» : la voix de Dumbledore raisonna dans son esprit mais ne le fit pas culpabiliser pour autant. Son étreinte avec la jeune femme le remplit de courage face à la quête qui allait lui être confiée. Plusieurs Gryffondors sifflèrent et les murmures s'amplifièrent à cette découverte publique.

Leurs joues se colorent légèrement mais ils s'en fichent. Ne plus vivre cachés les libère.

Harry eut du mal à quitter les bras de sa petit amie, mais il le fallait, il était attendu.

Il rassembla ses biens les plus utiles, rejoint Dumbledore et quitta Poudlard. En passant la grande grille il laissa son regard s'attarder sur le château. Il pria pour ne pas être parti longtemps…Le loup blessé n'aime pas s'aventurer en dehors de sa caverne…


	21. Chapitre 21 : Il les tuerait

-Arthur mais dis leur enfin ! C'est de la folie, Harry ne peut pas réaliser ça tout seul. Laissez lui au moins le temps d'être majeur.

La pauvre Molly menait son éternelle lutte contre l'engagement d'Harry. L'inquiétude qui l'animait ne s'était jamais estompée. Elle laissa pourtant place à un éclat de joie lorsqu'elle aperçut le garçon dans son salon.

Sous le regard d'une grande partie de l'Ordre, elle se jeta sur le jeune homme comme s'il venait d'échapper à la mort.

-Le temps presse, fit remarquer Maugrey avec un raclement de gorge désagréable.

Molly allait de nouveau répliquer mais les quelques pas de Dumbledore au centre de la pièce imposèrent le silence.

-Quel est donc cette urgence ?

Kingsley Shacklebolt prit la parole en se grattant le crâne d'un air embarrassé.

-Veuillez nous pardonner de ne pas vous avoir mis au courant plus tôt Albus. Les mangemorts surveillent tout en ce moment et…vous transmettre un message plus…

-Allons donc, venez en au but, l'interrompit le directeur de Poudlard.

Harry quitta les bras de Molly et tendit l'oreille.

-Le bracelet d'Horus Sekhmeb a été volé.

Albus Dumbledore fut si surpris et inquiét qu'il laissa sa bouche légèrement entrouverte tandis qu'il passait sa main à la peau ridée dans sa longue barbe. Ce détail étonnant n'échappa pas au jeune Potter.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? ne tarda t-il pas à demander.

-Peu de sorciers connaissent le secret qui se cache derrière ce bracelet Harry. On dit qu'il aurait été découvert dans un tombeau par un archéologue au début du XXème siècle, commença le professeur Lupin. Jack Cursed _(cursed veut dire maudit en anglais). _Malheureusement, le pauvre homme portait bien son nom. Le bracelet en or, décoré de 7 diamants, l'a rongé jusqu'aux os. Il fut de même pour son chien qui l'accompagnait durant ses recherches.  
Depuis, personne n'a osé toucher directement ce bijou. Les moldus le manipulent à travers une combinaison depuis des années. Il est pourtant l'objet de nombreuses fascinations et jusqu'à lundi dernier, il était exposé dans une vitrine d'un verre très épais dans un célèbre musée de New York. Nous avons beaucoup de raisons de penser que tu sais est qui est l'auteur de ce vol, ou du moins, un de ses disciples.

-Il compte tuer avec ce bracelet ?

-Oh ce n'est pas aussi simple Harry, enchaîna Arthur Weasley. Il ne s'agit pas d'une simple histoire de trésor ensorcelé par son pharaon. Après la mort de Cursed, les sept diamants ont inexplicablement disparu laissant un bracelet vide. Une légende raconte que celui qui réussirait à obtenir ces joyaux, pourrait foudroyer en une seule seconde le plus puissant des sorciers. Un simple regard permettrait à leur possesseur de donner la vie ou la mort.

Ils laissèrent Harry réfléchir en prenant place sur un des vieux canapés.

-Vous voulez que je retrouve les diamants avant Voldemort ?

La prononciation de son nom fit frissonner les moins braves de l'Ordre. Lupin hocha la tête d'un air à la fois grave et désolé.

-Pourquoi ? Sont-ils à Poudlard ? Pourquoi suis-je le seul à devoir accomplir cette mission ?

-Vois tu, lorsque ce pauvre archéologue et son canin sont morts dans d'atroces souffrances, des expériences ont été menées sur un paquet d'animaux. Le même résultat se répétait. A chaque fois, la bête se retrouvait dévorée par une maladie inexplicable. Une espèce pourtant a semblé plus résistante…

-Le serpent, déclara Harry qui les étonna par la vivacité de son esprit. Vous voulez que je retrouve les diamants car être fourchelangue me protège de la malédiction ?

-J'emploierais plutôt le terme magie noire, mais oui c'est ça, affirma Maugrey avec un clin d'œil. Nous pourrions les manipuler de façon protégée, mais nous somme persuadés que trop d'exposition à ces pierres précieuses nous tuerait à petit feu. Ce sinistre de Rogue est en ce moment même en train d'infiltrer la bande de guignols de tu sais qui pour obtenir quelques données.

La manière dont Harry serrait le poing montra sa détermination. Avec un sérieux infaillible, il les regarda un à un dans les yeux.

-J'accepte, dit-il d'une voix qui raisonna dans le Terrier. Quelles autres infos avez vous ?

La plupart des membres baissèrent la tête, faisant comprendre qu'ils ne savaient rien de plus. Seul Dumbledore lui répondit.

-J'ai reçu il y a des années de cela un livre qui raconte quelques vieilles histoires de pharaons où figurent quelques anecdotes sur Horus Sekhmeb. J'ai cru comprendre que Miss Granger était particulièrement intelligente et dégageait un amour des livres hors-norme. Il serait judicieux de commencer par là.

-A ce propos Albus, intervint Remus, nous avions décidé de demander à Harry de conserver le secret de cette quête. Par précaution…Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom doit rester sur qu'il est le seul sur la piste des diamants. S'il apprend que nous sommes au courant il va accélérer les choses et nous aurons moins de chance de trouver les diamants avant lui. Il faut éliminer tout risque que l'information contraire remonte jusqu'à lui.

-Vous n'allez pas laisser Harry seul avec cette tâche si difficile ! s'indigna Molly les bras croisés.

-Je partage l'opinion de Molly, s'exclama Tonks qui s'était faite toute petite jusqu'ici. Hermione serait un bon soutien pour Harry et elle va s'avérer d'une aide précieuse j'en suis sûre !

Après des délibérations interminables, il fut décidé qu'Harry lui-même devait choisir d'inclure ses amis ou non dans cette mission. Après tout, il était la cible numéro un de Voldemort et il était sur le point de prendre beaucoup de risques, ce pouvoir lui revenait de droit.

Il ne restait que trente minutes avant son heure de réveil habituel lorsqu'Harry fut de retour à Poudlard. 1800 secondes pour prendre une décision. Devait-il mettre Hermione au courant ?

La dernière fois qu'il avait eut recourt à l'aide de la brillante élève, son existence avait été mise en péril. Les sentiments du jeune sorcier le poussaient ainsi à garder le silence afin de la protéger. Cependant, sa raison ne fut pas du même avis.

L'adolescente avait vu Harry partir durant la nuit, elle était sur le point de lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Et puis…comment pouvait-il s'en sortir sans elle, seul avec pour unique indice un bouquin poussiéreux sur l'Egypte ancienne ?

Une idée illumina l'esprit d'Harry. Pourquoi ne pas faire appel à l'aide inconsciente d'Hermione ? Après tout, il pouvait très bien lui mentir et faire mine de s'intéresser sans intérêt caché à ce livre de Pharaons. Studieuse comme elle était, elle ne pourrait être qu'agréablement surprise par cet élan de curiosité. Animée par sa soif de connaissance, elle demanderait à coup sur à Harry de lui prêter le livre, et sans savoir à quel point c'était important, elle en dénicherait tous les secrets avec plaisir.

Cette réflexion vicieuse était-elle digne d'un lutin de Cornouailles? Harry ne sut s'il devait culpabiliser d'être si calculateur, mais il fut toutefois fier de son plan.

Traversant un couloir, il croisa Malfoy qui ne manqua pas de le dévisager froidement. Depuis qu'il avait pris conscience que Draco était capable de tuer Hermione, Harry ressentait une méfiance prononcée face au Serpentard.

Laissant sa haine s'évacuer en accélérant, il se dirigea vers la salle sur Demande. Ce nouveau devoir qui l'attendait exigeait de s'attribuer une pièce de travail. Tout d'abord parce qu'il fallait cacher toute preuve de cette recherche de diamants. Mais également parce que la salle si arrangeante, allait peut-être lui fournir d'office des indices.

Malheureusement lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, le seul cadeau livré par Poudlard fut un miroir des plus simplistes L'école cherchait à lui faire comprendre quelque chose…

S'avançant perplexe vers l'objet, il en profita pour observer son reflet. Sa barbe naissante avait envahi son visage depuis quelques jours. Hermione aimait y passer ses doigts et lui avait demandé de ne se raser que les trois, quatre jours.

Harry avait du mal à saisir en quoi quelques poils pouvaient plaire aux filles, mais il obéissait désireux de lui faire plaisir. Son regard remonta sur ses propres yeux. Des yeux épuisés, pas par la nuit de la veille mais par une fatigue sur le long terme. Mais bientôt tout cela serait fini…

D'un geste mécanique il releva sa frange de ses doigts afin de voir sa cicatrice. Il trouverait ses diamants, et quand il serait armé de la magie noire qu'ils contenaient, d'un simple mouvement de paupière, il les tuerait tous…Voldemort et tous ceux qui un jour s'étaient mis en travers de son chemin.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Le chiffre 7

-Parvati, est ce que tu as vu Harry dans les parages ?

-Il me semble l'avoir aperçu à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Que faisait Harry à la bibliothèque si tôt dans la matinée ? Cessant de se poser des questions, elle fonça tête droite vers son lieu préféré. Il était là en effet, les yeux posés sur un vieux grimoire recouvert de saleté. Son coude soutenait sa tête fatiguée, qui d'ailleurs, dégageait un ennui mortel. Les mots qu'il parcourait un à un ne semblaient pas bien passionnants. Accélérant de nouveau son allure, elle se précipita vers sa table.

-Ca va ?! demanda t-elle à moitié essoufflée.

-Oui, oui, répondit-il d'un air blasé sans prendre la peine de lever son regard du livre.

Légèrement vexée, elle saisit un autre ouvrage et lui donna un coup de livre sur le crâne.

-Aie ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Je te réveille andouille. Tu pars au beau milieu de la nuit pour rejoindre l'ordre de toute urgence et…

-Hermione parle moins fort bordel…

Elle se retourna et réalisa que plusieurs élèves s'étaient retournés pour les écouter. Elle se mit à rougir honteuse de son manque de discrétion. Harry frotta son cuir chevelu douloureux et la regarda avec un peu de rancœur.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit ?

-J'ai pas dormi, je me faisais un sang d'encre et tu me réponds comme s'il ne s'était rien passé…Et puis je te signale…que lâcha t'elle dans un soupir.

Elle était agacée par son comportement et ne trouvait pas la bonne formulation pour lui faire comprendre.

-Il est 7 heures Hermione, je suis fatigué, je suis un peu dans le gaz c'est tout.

- Arrête Harry, ne me prend pas pour une idiote. Tu peux me dire que t'as pas le droit d'en parler, au lieu de jouer avec moi.

Elle haussait de nouveau le ton attirant l'attention de nombreux observateurs. Le couple qui animait déjà toutes les rumeurs battait-il de l'aile ?

-Si c'était le cas, ça ne suffirait pas à te faire taire pour autant.

La jeune femme ne chercha pas à continuer la conversation voyant qu'Harry se trouvait des prétextes bidon. Elle le regarda plonger de nouveau dans son livre et s'assit à son tour, déballant ses affaires en silence.  
Harry l'observa discrètement par-dessus une page. Il regretta d'avoir été de mauvais poil, l'admirer lui donna envie de l'embrasser, mais ce geste aurait été déplacé sachant qu'il venait de lui répondre de façon désagréable. Sa petite mine blessée le fit culpabiliser. Baissant légèrement son bouquin, il la fixa et lui offrit un beau sourire pour se faire pardonner.

Hermione le regarda surprit de son changement soudain d'humeur.

-Tiens tu es sorti de ton nuage, lui dit-elle avec un ton toujours aussi belliqueux.

Elle prétendait bouder mais Harry n'avait pas de mal à se rendre compte que son sourire avait fait plaisir à la jeune femme. Il se sentit soulagé. Il était si facile de jouer avec les filles.  
Alors qu'elle faisait semblant de faire la tête, il vit bien qu'Hermione mourrait tout de même d'envie d'ouvrir la bouche, pour lui demander comment était ce livre sur l'Egypte. Le plan d'Harry fonctionnait à merveille, elle allait lui demander sans faire le lien avec sa nouvelle mission. Il suffisait d'un peu de patience.

« _Fut un temps, un pharaon des plus puissants régnait sur l'Egypte sans aucun sens moral. L'homme gros et riche, jouissait aussi bien de ses sous que des festins répétitifs, sans jamais laisser aucune miette à son peuple. Cette attitude ingrate lui fut reprochée mainte fois, mais l'homme trop prétentieux refusait de recevoir des conseils. Assis constamment sur son trône, il criait qu'il était assez doué pour gouverner sans leur aide.  
Jusqu'au jour, ou une beauté passa sa porte. La désirant plus que tout, il usa enfin son or et fit décorer la plus belle chambre du palais ou il passa une nuit torride en compagnie de la jeune femme. Le chef égoïste fut prit au piège. On raconte qu'au réveil, sa conquête lui enfila un bracelet maléfique orné de sept diamants autour du poignée, pour venger le peuple. Le bracelet empêcha inexplicablement Horus Sekhmeb de quitter son lit. Guidé par leur sauveuse, le peuple entier rejoignit le palais et mangea de bon cœur le garde manger du roi.  
Le pharaon qui avait laissé mourir de faim le peuple en restant dans son siège, était condamné à rester coincé dans le lit qui serait aussi son lit de mort._ »

-Ce livre est censé te guider pour accomplir ce que t'a demandé l'ordre ?

Harry avala sa salive, et se sentit con. Comment avait-il pu douter de la capacité de déduction d'Hermione ? Que devait-il faire ? Prétendre que les pharaons l'avaient toujours intéressé ? Non, rien n'était moins crédible que cette réponse. Dire la vérité ?

Interprétant son silence, elle lâcha un petit rire.

-Quoi ? la questionna t'il un peu déboussolé.

-Tu pensais vraiment que ça allait marcher ? J'étais censée t'aider à déchiffrer ce texte sans me douter que ça avait un lien avec ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Tu trouves ça crédible ? Toi passionné par un bouquin au lieu d'aller prendre ton petit déj.

Elle rigola de plus belle, et il se prit lui-même au jeu, se sentant très nul.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Ron non plus, il m'arrive d'être studieux et je ne pense pas qu'à manger quand je me réveille.

-Ron a été en Egypte un été tu sais, ça aurait été plus compréhensible.

-Bon d'accord, tu as gagné.

Elle dégagea un air faussement hautain, fière d'elle. Il était facile de jouer avec les garçons…

-A propos de Ron, vous vous êtes reparlé tous les deux ?

Harry sentit son estomac se serrer. Une nostalgie l'envahit à l'écoute de cette question, comme s'il n'allait plus jamais passer du temps avec son meilleur ami. Le jeune homme se contenta de faire une grimace et baissa les yeux.

La colère et le remord le rongèrent à nouveau de l'intérieur. Cette sensation devenue plus rare était toujours aussi insupportable. Il ressentit l'envie de fuir, d'envoyer valser quelques bouquins avant de courir vers la sortie. Sa respiration devint étrange comme s'il était en danger, comme s'il pouvait s'étouffer d'une minute à l'autre. Une chaleur lui monta au visage.

Il ferma son ouvrage, se leva, prit la main d'Hermione et l'emmena de force à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque.

Puis, presque violemment, il la plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa fougueusement. La sorcière répondit à son baiser agrippant son dos. Se laissant envahir par le désir qu'il manifestait, elle glissa.  
Harry la saisit par la taille avant de la remonter légèrement puis il parcourut doucement son cou de ses lèvres et s'approcha de son oreille.

-Il nous reste assez de temps avant le début des cours, chuchota t-il.

-Harry…

Elle l'écarta tendrement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda t-elle d'une voie franche.

-Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de toi ?

-Comme ça non. Je te connais, tu as besoin de penser à autre chose. Tu t'es jeté sur moi parce que quelque chose ne va pas.

-T'inquiètes pas, j'ai plus envie maintenant pour le coup…

Il saisit son sac qu'il avait nonchalamment posé par terre et quitta le couloir. Hermione qui ne se reconnut pas elle même se mit à jurer.

-Merde alors…

La jeune Granger était lassée de se prendre la tête avec lui. Toujours il fallait qu'elle joue la grande psychologue, et toujours il fallait qu'il refuse son aide…

-Ce n'est pas bon de laisser envahir par des pensées sombres.

Luna joignit Harry, s'asseyant sur les quelques marches de pierre. Une odeur sucrée d'agrumes se déploya. Elle avait toujours eu des parfums étranges. S'il n'y avait que les parfums…pensa t-il très fort.

-Salut, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

-Elle aussi ne le prend pas très bien.

-Hein ?

-Tu sais bien qui. Les rumeurs vont vite sur votre dispute de ce matin. Tu sais quand Neville et moi ça ne va pas, je mange des oublie-tout.

Le jeune Potter la fixa intrigué.

-Des oublie-tout ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces trucs là. Tu en as sur toi ?

-Bien sur.

Elle mit la main sur sa petite sacoche colorée et en sortit quelques petits bonbons ronds qui semblaient presque heureux, bizarre pour une pâtisserie.

-Ca n'a pas vraiment un effet amnésique. Ca fait juste passer la colère. Oh ! Comment as-tu eu ce livre ?

Harry baissa la tête et réalisa que le vieux grimoire dépassait de sa sacoche. Sa prudence l'amena tout d'abord à changer de sujet, puis animé par la soif de réussir cette quête, il prit le risque d'interroger Luna.

-Tu connais ces histoires de Pharaon ?

-Mon père raffole de ce genre de légendes.

Le jeune sorcier tenta de la lancer sur la piste.

- Horus Sekhmeb c'est ma préférée, déclara t-il en se donnant un air convaincant.

-Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. Je trouve dommage qu'on n'en sache pas plus sur cette mystérieuse femme qui le piège !

-Je me suis posé une autre question, ce n'est qu'un détail mais…sais tu pourquoi il y a sept diamants sur le bracelet ?

-Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce mystère à vrai dire.

Le regard de la sorcière s'échappa dans une longue réflexion jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de génie envahisse ses yeux.

-Les 7 merveilles du monde !

-Les 7 merveilles du monde ? répéta Harry avec un air béat.

-L'une d'elle est égyptienne, La pyramide de Khéops. Il y a peut-être un lien.

Le jeune Potter soupira intérieurement. Fallait t'il qu'il traverse la planète à la recherche des sept Merveilles du monde pour retrouver les diamants? Combien de temps cela allait-il prendre...Et dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas transplaner…

-Enfin...je me pose des questions inutiles des fois...il est possible que le nombre de diamants soit un simple hasard, pas vrai? déclara t-il pour se rassurer.

Luna regarda sa montre et inquiète se leva précipitamment pour aller en cours. Elle posa sur ses genoux un sachet d' « oublie touts » et avant de quitter l'angle de vue d'Harry, elle lui lança un regard malicieux en murmurant:

-Le hasard n'existe pas Harry…


	23. Chapitre 23 : Confessions

(_Dans cette fiction, Severus Rogue est resté le professeur de potions. J'ai peur de beaucoup me répéter et d'écrire toujours le même genre de scènes, dites moi s'il faut changer des choses ) Merci beaucoup de suivre cette fiction, je fais de mon mieux pour poster vite, je crois que je vais poster des plus longs chapitres à présent )  
D'ailleurs petite anecdote, hier je suis passé devant l'endroit en Ecosse ou a été mise la maison d'Hagrid pour le tournage du troisième Harry Potter. Quel endroit magique =) _)

Les « 7 merveilles du monde », ces quelques mots se répétaient dans l'esprit d'Harry. Le garçon essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le cours mais son cerveau était obnubilé par le rôle qu'il devait remplir.

Saisissant un crayon il griffonna quelques termes et dessins qui lui venaient en tête. Les jardins suspendus de Babylone, le temple d'Artémis…il n'était même pas capable de les citer tous. Cette quête allait exiger beaucoup de recherches, mais était ce la bonne voie ? Le chiffre 7 était associé à beaucoup d'autres connaissances. Et s'il s'avérait vrai que ces diamants représentaient les 7 merveilles du monde, comment pourrait-il trouver un minuscule joyau auprès de ruines si gigantesques ? Seule la pyramide de Kheops était encore debout.

Il se mit à les maudire tous : Dumbledore, Lupin, les Weasley…Pour qui le prenaient-ils ? Un grand chercheur ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas proposé leur aide ? Lire des livres n'avait rien de dangereux et des adultes expérimentés étaient probablement plus aptes à résoudre cette énigme.

-Monsieur Potter…

Le ton sec de Rogue le fit émerger de sa réflexion.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous nous dire quelle propriété de la dent de licorne la rend difficilement utilisable dans la préparation de la potion Babillage ?

-Je pense qu'en tant que professeur vous en êtes plus capable que moi.

Quelques élèves s'esclaffèrent dans la pièce tandis que Neville serrait les dents, effrayé par la punition qui allait s'abattre sur Harry. Le jeune sorcier put apercevoir Hermione se mordre la lèvre à la fois exaspérée et anxieuse.

-Moins 30 points pour Gryffondor. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau, payer pour votre insolence. Pas de commentaire Malfoy je vous prie…

Severus allait enchainer les critiques lorsqu'il aperçut le brouillon d'Harry. Il le saisit et le glissa discrètement dans sa poche, puis reprit son explication sur la licorne.

-Alors là vieux t'es dans un sale pétrin, chuchota Ron en passant devant lui, Bonne chance !

Harry fut agréablement surprit par son encouragement et le remercia d'un sourire puis il se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue. En première année, il aurait trouvé cet instant angoissant et interminable. Mais aujourd'hui, ce genre de situation ne lui faisait plus aucun effet, hormis la sensation agréable de transgresser les règles.  
Une fois devant la porte la plus immonde du cachot, il frappa et entra, étonné de voir Rogue debout et pensif au beau milieu de la pièce.

-Professeur, se força t-il à dire d'une voie polie et hypocrite.

-Vous êtes sur la mauvaise piste.

Severus tenait dans sa main, le brouillon froissé de Harry et ne cessait de le scruter. Son pouls s'accéléra sous la peur d'avoir commis une terrible erreur. Si Rogue s'avérait être un traitre, alors ce brouillon venait peut-être de lui donner une information très utile à Voldemort. Il se sentit bête et impuissant. Il chercha à savoir si Rogue était de son coté.

- Que savez-vous sur les diamants ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

-Vous mentez, vous dites que je suis sur une fausse piste. Cela prouve que vous avez des informations. Vous avez infiltré les mangemorts, vous savez forcément quelque chose.

-Votre père avait la même arrogance et lui aussi ne parvenait pas à me faire totalement confiance.

-Je ne vous fais absolument pas confiance, corrigea Harry sur un ton agressif.

Le jeune Potter avait toujours remis en question la présence de Rogue parmi l'Ordre et le fait qu'il n'ait aucun indice paressait plus que douteux.

-Si j'avais été du coté du seigneur des ténèbres, je ne vous aurais pas fait remarqué l'imbécilité de votre recherche.

-Elle n'a rien d'imbécile.

-Les 7 merveilles du monde sont issues de différentes civilisations et de différentes périodes de l'antiquité. Pourquoi diable ce bracelet aurait un rapport avec des notions si éparpillées ?

Harry n'avait pas vu la chose de cette angle et dut reconnaitre que son professeur n'avait pas tors.

-Il a envoyé des dizaines de fidèles à la recherche des diamants, vous devez avancer au plus vite. Eliminez ce genre d'hypothèses par commencer.

- Comment pourrai-je avancer ? Je ne vais nulle part, je ne sais rien, je ne sais même pas ou chercher. Pourquoi suis-je le seul à devoir accomplir cette tâche ? Les diamants sont dangereux mais les chercher dans des livres ne peut faire de mal à personne.

-Ne soyez pas stupide, comment voudriez-vous travailler en lien avec l'Ordre ? Envoyer chaque jour les résultats de vos recherches par hibou et risquer qu'il les intercepte ?  
Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que l'ordre reste à rien faire et croise les doigts ? Vous avez le quotidien le plus naturel qui soit, jamais il ne se doutera que vous cherchez ces diamants. L'ordre se remue nuit et jour pour vous protéger et lutter contre les forces des ténèbres. Ils mettent leurs vies en jeu pendant que vous rêvez avec Madame je sais tout…

-Elle a un nom ! s'exclama Harry.

-Ne m'interrompez plus Potter, ou je risque de vous infliger une retenue pour de vrai.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Comme si toute tension avait cessé. Comme si les deux sorciers se rappelaient soudainement qu'ils vivaient la même guerre.

-Je sais que vous vous sentez abandonné dans cette mission, mais vous ne l'êtes pas. Dumbledore et moi…

Rogue mit quelques secondes à oser prononcer ses mots.

-Nous veillons sur vous.

Harry crut rêver. Severus venait de s'ouvrir, et le rassurant par cette phrase, il avait l'air presque humain et compatissant. Il y avait un cœur sous cette armure de noirceur. Il culpabilisa presque d'avoir été si désagréable avec son professeur.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

Cette expression glaciale le ramena à la réalité. Il s'agissait de Rogue tout de même, il était évident que ce moment de complicité ne pouvait n'éterniser.

-Sérieusement Harry ? Il t'a vraiment dit ça ?

Ron n'arrivait pas à y croire, dévorant une boite de dragées surprises il s'allongea avec plaisir sur le tapis devant la cheminée de la salle commune.

-Ba ça alors…ce vieux coincé a une âme il faut croire. Fred a dit qu'il l'avait vu pleuré une fois, mais c'était surement du à leurs farces. Je ne sais vraiment pas si on peut lui faire confiance, il t'a peut-être volontairement écarté de l'idée des 7 Merveilles pour ne pas que tu les trouves. Méfie-toi Harry.

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi au début, mais après tout, son raisonnement n'était pas faux. Cette hypothèse des 7 Merveilles est bancale…Désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé des diamants, s'excusa Harry en baissant en peu le ton pour ne pas se faire entendre par les autres. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé…je n'osais plus trop te parler, j'avais toujours peur que tu réagisses…

Harry chercha ses mots.

-Comme un con ? demanda Ron.

-Bien..euh…

-T'en fais pas tu peux le dire. J'ai été con. Tu sais avec la perte de Ginny et le reste…

-J'ai été un abruti aussi…

Harry se gratta les cheveux embarrassé tandis qu'Hermione se rapprochait du feu. Elle comprit qu'elle interrompait leurs excuses et se senti t gênée. Le fait qu'ils la regardaient tous deux amoureusement n'arrangea pas les choses. Elle aurait voulu se transformer en insecte et s'envoler loin d'ici.

Mais ces moments ensemble lui manquaient. Etre tous les trois rassemblés à discuter n'était pas arrivé depuis des lustres. Le trio de leur amitié n'avait plus été qu'une source de nostalgie ces derniers temps. Ce pourquoi elle avait foncé vers eux sans hésiter.

-Comment était ta journée Mione ? la questionna Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Hormis le moment ou tes génies de frères m'ont fait croire que mes livres avaient disparu, oui plutôt bien.

Ils explosèrent de rire en cœur. A vrai dire, Hermione avait passé une mauvaise journée. L'attitude d'Harry était difficile à accepter.

Le sorcier comprit à l'expression de son visage qu'elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé dans la matinée. Pour la énième fois, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner. Il réalisa à quel point il avait fait des erreurs depuis le début de leur relation. Un jour elle n'aurait plus la force de supporter ses sautes d'humeur. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à se calmer.

-Prêt pour le match de Quidditch de samedi Harry ?

Le Quidditch…Harry avait complètement oublié. Il avait très peu été aux entrainements depuis la sortie de son coma. Il ne savait même pas si sa forme physique lui permettait de jouer correctement.

-Je suis pas bien sur d'être à la hauteur. Une petite heure sur le terrain demain ça te dit ?

-Ca ne se refuse pas ! accepta le jeune Weasley avec un clin d'œil.

Un sentiment de joie s'exprima sur les petites joues d'Hermione. Ceux qui s'étaient déchiré à cause d'elle étaient de nouveaux proches. Rien de mieux pour lui remonter le moral.

-Sur ce, je vais au lit moi ! Le devoir de potion m'a tué.

-Tu as à peine rédigé l'introduction Ron, lança la sorcière d'un ton moqueur.

-Ca m'a prit du temps !

-Si tu ne t'étais pas endormi sur la table, ça aurait été plus efficace.

Il lui tira gentiment la langue et monta au dortoir, laissant les deux amants seuls en silence devant le feu.

Harry regarda Hermione dans les yeux. Il aurait pu lui déballer un millier d'excuses, mais il savait qu'elle était lassée d'entendre sans cesse des prétextes. Il se contenta de se décaler légèrement de sorte à se retrouver collé contre elle, et le plus délicatement possible, déposa un bisou sur son front.

Attendrie, elle posa son menton sur son épaule et ferma les paupières. L'odeur du bois fumé, l'odeur d'Harry. La chaleur du feu, la chaleur d'Harry. Le crépitement du bois et le son de sa respiration. Ces douceurs l'enivrèrent. Au final, leur relation était plus simple quand ils gardaient le silence et se contentaient de se sentir bien.

Ils se comprenaient l'un l'autre à travers le silence. Ils oubliaient tous les deux leurs ral-le-bols du quotidien et savouraient un instant la chance de s'être trouvés l'un l'autre.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, légèrement nerveux et se lança.

-Je t'aime vraiment tu sais.

Surprise, Hermione redressa subitement la tête et croisa son regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry lui confiait ses sentiments de vive voie. En revanche, elle ne l'avait toujours pas fait.

Harry paniqua. Les secondes qui suivirent parurent infinies. L'aimait-elle vraiment ? Aimait-elle toujours Ron ? Pourquoi mettait-elle tant de temps à répondre ?

-Des fois j'ai du mal à le croire tu sais. Tu agis comme si j'étais juste l'objet de tes désirs. Un jour tu prends soin de moi et le jour d'après tu réagis comme si j'étais ton ennemie. C'est la même chose depuis…

-La mort de Sirius. Je sais…avoua Harry honteux.

Bam. Un « je t'aime » non réciproque. Hermione l'avait mis K.O. Mais il le méritait, il le savait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mais Harry refusa de pleurer. Premièrement parce que ce n'était pas viril, mais également parce qu''Hermione était celle qui devait avoir le plus souffert dans cette histoire.

-On devrait aller dormir, déclara Harry désirant mettre fin à cet instant de malaise si douloureux.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait en parler ?

Harry ne voulait pas en parler. Il détestait se montrer vulnérable. Il ne voulait l'aide de personne. Sa langue mourrait d'envie de répondre méchamment. Un mécanisme d'autodéfense en lui tentait de s'activer. Mais sa raison l'en empêcha.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait justifier mes actes. Je peux te dire que je suis désolé mais je sais que ça ne suffit pas.

-Mon amour regarde moi.

Elle le prit par les épaules et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle aperçut une brillance qui traduisait le chagrin du sorcier.

-Si tu déballais tout simplement ce qui ne va pas.

-Je ne suis pas à plaindre.

-Tout le monde a des problèmes. Tout le monde a le droit d'en parler, quelque soit la gravité.

-Bonne nuit Hermione, dit-il en essayant de se redresser.

Mais la sorcière utilisa sa force pour le maintenir sur le tapis.

-Arrête de fuir.

Le jeune homme soupira et se mit à chercher ses mots. Etre honnête, s'ouvrir lui sembla si dur. Comme si la vérité ne voulait pas s'extirper de sa bouche.

-Je…je me sens…je

-Prends ton temps, le conseilla Hermione qui ressentit sa difficulté à parler.

Mais une fois sortis, les mots d'Harry ne s'arrêtèrent plus.

-Je suis orphelin. J'ai perdu Sirius, ma seule famille. On me voit comme l'élu, comme le seul espoir contre Voldemort. J'ai peur. Je sais qu'il me cherche, qu'il me trouvera comme il m'a toujours trouvé.  
Les gens oublient que j'ai peur. Il se disent que je me suis déjà débarrassé de lui, ils me prennent pour un super héro infaillible. Mais je suis rien. Je suis normal.  
Je ne supporte plus cette pression. Et il y a toi…Tu es magnifique, intelligente, attentionnée…tu es la copine parfaite, en dehors ta fâcheuse habitude de me materner. Et pourtant je foire tout. Et je sais que tu l'aimes encore. Je sais que tu finiras par me laisser…

-Harry je ne te laisserai pas.

-Tu me laisseras Hermione. Ce matin je t'ai laissé en plan parce que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec moi. Quelle fille peut supporter ça ? Je ne peux même pas te promettre de changer car quand ce vide à l'intérieur me prend, je ne contrôle plus rien. C'est comme si je devenais quelqu'un d'autre. Ca me bouffe depuis des mois.

Hermione voulut le réconforter mais elle ne pouvait rien répondre.

-Je ressens de la colère tout le temps. En particulier contre toi, j'ai besoin de me défouler sur toi. J'ai besoin de te faire fuir, pour mieux te voir revenir. J'ai besoin de te faire mal et de constater ta peine pour être sur que tu tiens à moi.

-Crois moi Harry tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

-Hermione tu ne comprends pas. On a été de simples amis pendant des années. C'est si étrange tout ça. Comment as-tu pu du jour au lendemain oublié Ron et tomber amoureuse de moi ? Je n'y crois pas, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu te trompes surement sur tes sentiments.

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose. N'étais tu pas amoureux de Cho Chang ? Jamais tu n'as manifesté aucun désir à mon égard auparavant.

-Parce que tu as changé. Tu es devenu une femme extrêmement jolie. Et parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à m'avouer que tu me plaisais beaucoup. Ca a changé cette année parce que…quand j'ai vu Ron merder, j'ai réalisé que je voulais être à sa place.

-Tu as changé aussi Harry.

Hermione s'avança vers lui et le serra très fort. Il se laissa tomber sur elle, si soulagé d'avoir vidé ses pensées. Il s'était montré fragile mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. il était prêt à se montrer dans tous les états pour ne pas la perdre.

-Je t'aime Harry. Ne doute jamais là-dessus.


End file.
